Rosas en una botella
by Ady92
Summary: Si hay algo crudo y corriente es llevar unas rosas en una botella de plástico. Pero dentro de eso, podemos encontrar una belleza. A veces lo más bello, es lo más crudo y corriente. Hinata, diseñadora, Sasuke su jefe odioso se dan cuenta. Lenguaje fuerte.
1. Capítulo U n o: Escala evolutiva

**Rosas en una botella.**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Son de Masashi Kishimoto, por que si me pertenecieran, bueno que cosas no haría. Pero nada para modificar la historia, que es genial en todas sus variantes. Yo sólo los uso para aliviar las perversiones de mi cabeza.**

Capítulo U n o: Escala evolutiva

-¿En serio no quieres salir Sasuke? Me sentiré muy ofendida si no vas-dijo la chica rubia, a mi parecer se llama Ino, con la blusa blanca abierta más de lo necesario. Tomaba sus dorados mechones en sus finos dedos, mientras yo refunfuñaba molesta.

Saber que Sasuke era mejor siempre me ponía de mal humor, pero saber que tenía el jodido efecto de un afrodisíaco femenino, eso si no tenía precio. Hacia que me pusiera furiosa al punto de que descuidaba toda actividad que me correspondía. Era mejor que yo, lo admito. Desde que llegó aquí, nunca podía alcanzarle en eficiencia ni mucho menos en inteligencia. Detestaba eso, siempre había sido muy competitiva, así que la noticia de que el novato sería mi jefe, mi superior me ponía de humor de perros.

-Sabes que es muy guapo ¿verdad? Si no fuera por que amo a Naruto, yo si me echaba un polvito con él-Sakura me lo decía siempre con una sonrisa, a sabiendas que oír su nombre me ponía de malas.

-Si claro, y eso me interesa por…-contestaba yo, sin dejar mi mal humor.

-Por nada cielo, por nada. Como sea, es tu supervisor así que no creo que seas capaz de gritarle todas las verdades que dices cuando hablamos de él-Umi me conocía a la perfección. Sabía que adoraba el trabajo, salvo por Sasuke. Me encantaba ser la fotógrafa de esta agencia publicitaria, adoraba expresar mi creatividad en cada foto que tomaba. Pero me desesperaba mucho, me irritaba que el idiota de Sasuke se creyera con el derecho de cuestionar mi libertad. Nada me ponía de peor humor. Y aparte de todo, lo hacía con una sonrisa, como si con ella me dijera estúpida cada vez.

"Señorita Hyuga, creo que los colores no van con el mensaje", "Señorita Hyuga, reduzca la gama de grises", "Señorita Hyuga, la imagen principal no es tan llamativa como el fondo"…y así me puedo seguir con sus criticas. Siempre le encontraba defectos a mis fotos, proyectos, ideas, haciéndome quedar hasta tarde para repetirlos, claro, en su "agradable" compañía.

Sakura decía que tenía una alta tensión sexual, que a eso le debíamos su mal humor. Claro, la excusa de Sakura es estúpida si consideramos que el hombre es un afrodisíaco femenino andante. Tenía unos ojos azul oscuro enormes, unas tupidas cejas negras, su cabello era del mismo tono, su mandíbula era cuadrada cubierta por una fina barba bien cortada, con una ligera cicatriz en los labios que le hacía verse endemoniadamente sensual, su cuerpo estaba bien formado, aunque no lo sabíamos a ciencia cierta, por que usaba unos trajes de color negro, o de otros que le sentaban a la perfección. Reconozco que es de los hombres más guapos que he conocido en mi vida, y si eres incauta, es capaz de dejarte sin respiración. Pero es un completo pelmazo, idiota y además engreído.

-Lo lamento, no puedo preciosa. La senorita Hyuga ha hecho pésimamente el nuevo slogan de la campaña, y si no la superviso, Itachi me comerá vivo.

Itachi era el hermano mayor de Sasuke, dueño de la agencia, mucho más guapo, más simpático y gentil que él; pero estaba felizmente casado con una mujer preciosa. Ella era la envidia de todas nosotras. Nunca se ven mujeres así, salvo en las películas. Al parecer, ella es modelo; pero es una modelo dulce, sencilla y gentil. Son la pareja de ensueño.

Mientras reflexionaba en todo esto, casi me voy de espaldas cuando él se acerco. De nuevo me diría que mi error le salía caro a la empresa, que si las colores para las pruebas no son baratos, que si los slogan requerían mejor esfuerzo de mi parte….ya me tenía harta; pero debía escucharle con una sonrisa en el rostro. Maldito degenerado urgido.

-Señorita Hyuga, espero no halla olvidado que debe quedarse esta noche a corregir su trabajo. La empresa no puede permitirse semejantes errores en los diseñadores. Es deber de ellos hacer un diseño como si fueran a venderlo recién que sale de la impresora. Téngalo en cuenta.

-Disculpe señor Uchiha, arreglaré ese error, después de todo estoy acostumbrada a reparar todas y cada una de mis estupideces-contesté con la mejor sonrisa y tono que pude encontrarme. Sakura me vio con cara de "esta vez la cagaste Hinata", Ino simplemente arrugó la nariz, y los demás fingieron que no había hecho el comentario; después de todo, insultar a un Uchiha es lo peor en esta empresa, pero no me importó.

-La espero a las ocho-dijo sin parecer alterado, aunque en su tono había enfado. Me valió un soberano pimiento, si quería ponerme en ridículo, por lo menos le había devuelto el favor.

Sakura me reprendió en cuanto Sasuke cruzó la puerta de su oficina.

-Hinata Hyuga, ¿se puede saber qué demonios estabas pensando? Ponerte con Sasuke Uchiha no es buena idea. Dicen que es el demonio encarnado. Un demonio muy sexy, pero a fin de cuentas, el demonio.

-¿Ya terminaste de leerme el sermón?-Sakura se enfadó, pero recordé que ella me apoyaba en mi imparable lista de burlas a Sasuke.-Perdona preciosa, pero no puedo evitar que Sasuke me saqué de mis casillas.

-También tú eres una tensa sexual…-sonrió y volvió a ayudarme con lo del diseño. Le dije que no era necesario, pero ella me calmó diciéndome que lo hacía para esperar al tarado de su novio, que seguramente había olvidado la hora de pasar por ella.

Me gustaba mucho ver a Sakura tan enamorada de Naruto-kun, se notaba su felicidad en cualquier parte, pero me daba una punzadita de envidia saber que hasta entonces yo no había encontrado eso. Salía con Kiba o con otros, pero nada serio. Unas cuantas sesiones de sexo, y de no recordar nada al día siguiente. Ella misma se mantenía alejada de los hombres. Le hacían menos daño cuando eran cosas informales, amigos con derechos. Sólo una noche de pasión y ya. Nada de sentimentalismos estúpidos.

Trabajaron con una charla animada hasta que Naruto llegó por Sakura. Era un chico atractivo e inocente. Tenía unos enormes ojos azules, puros como las aguas cristalinas del Egeo, una cabellera rubia desordenada, era alto y musculoso, aunque no tanto como Sasuke, y sonreía de oreja a oreja, marcando una dulce expresión maliciosa, como si fuera un niño travieso. Sakura era muy afortunada, pero no tenía que decírselo.

Me despedí de ella a las siete y media, deseándole una muy buena noche. Sin duda la tendría, pero ella se quedaría a trabajar por culpa de Sasuke Uchiha. Nada de salidas, ni siquiera podría llamar a Kiba o a Ten Ten para salir. Seguramente terminaría tan cansada que no podría más que llegar a dormir.

Resignada, tomé la laptop, el touchpad de diseño, el papel de impresión y la memoria de la cámara. Llevaba lápices, estilógrafos, plantillas y todo en mis manos, cuando se dirigí a la oficina de Sasuke. Llevaba además mi celular para escuchar música.

Toqué sin ninguna consideración la puerta. Después de todo, me importaba muy poco la opinión de él sobre mí. Este me dijo secamente que podía pasar. Si a cualquier chica, un hombre como Sasuke le tratase así se daría un tiro, pero hemos de recordar que yo misma le detesto.

Entre y estaba tomando una copa de un líquido ámbar con hielos. Seguramente whiskey en las rocas, pensé sin darle importancia. Me senté en el extremo del escritorio, trabajando en silencio. Me puse los audífonos del celular, para evitar una conversación con él. Me tendría trabajando hasta tarde, pero no me podría forzar a oírlo.

-Señorita Hyuga..-oí levemente, después de todo yo nunca ponía el equipo de audio a volumen muy alto, pero me valí de su excusa para seguir trabajando.-Señorita Hyuga, le estoy nuevo me lo salté por alto, pareció que se dio cuenta que hablar conmigo era inútil, pero lo que no esperaba era que se levantara de su silla de cuero negra, se acercara a la parte donde estaba yo y golpeara la mesa con semejante fuerza. No me quité los audífonos, no iba a darle ese gusto, pero hasta entonces observé que no llevaba su saco, que su cabello le caía despeinado sobre los ojos, que las mangas de la camisa azul cielo estaban dobladas a la altura de sus codos, y que tenía la camisa entreabierta, dejando ver una ligera porción de vello en la piel blanca asoleada.

Seguí trabajando como si no estuviera ahí, hasta que me quitó los audífonos de un tirón, con tal fuerza que juré que me rompería los oídos. Estaba furioso, pero yo simplemente le miré con frialdad.

-¿Qué desea señor Uchiha?-pregunté con extremada frialdad.

-No te hagas la graciosa conmigo Hinata, sé perfectamente que me escuchaste desde la primera llamada-dijo él con furia, mientras sus fosas nasales se abrían de forma descomunal.

-No importa si lo sabe o no, ahora si me disculpa, tengo que trabajar-dije sin darle importancia, y volteé la silla al escritorio. Comenzaba a trabajar cuando él agarró la silla de los mangos, me volteó a verlo y la sostuvo con tal fuerza que se le marcaban las venas en los brazos.

-No estés jugando con fuego preciosa, por que te puede ir mal-dijo acercando su rostro al mío. Podía sentir el calor de su aliento sobre la piel de mi cara. Algo en mi vientre se estremeció, pero nada que no pudiera fingir.

-Al contrario señor Uchiha, al que le iría mal es a usted, y si no mal recuerdo tengo que terminar el diseño para librarme de su asquerosa presencia-dije e intenté voltear de nuevo mi silla. Lo logré, pero a continuación él agarró el mueble de su base y lo volteó. Me tiró en el suelo con tal fuerza, que me lastimó las nalgas. Demonios, tendré un moretón mañana.

-Me parece que olvidas tu lugar en la escala evolutiva Hinata. Yo aquí soy el escalón más alto, y tú eres un insecto que puedo aplastar cuando yo lo deseé-dijo acercándose peligrosamente a mí. Se veía imponente, y yo me sentía tan pequeña; sin embargo yo no quería acobardarme, corrí a la puerta, pero él me detuvo de la cintura. Intenté darle una patada con el taco de la zapatilla, y lo logré, lo suficiente para que me soltará. Yo me volteé hacia donde estaba su rostro y le arañé. Mis uñas eran largas, y generalmente no era violenta, pero sólo deseaba escapar.

Él gritó con fuerzas, pero percibir el dolor hizo que aumentará su furia, al extremo de apretarme más fuerte la cintura. Yo seguía moviéndome, pero finalmente él liberó una de sus manos de mi cintura y me detuvo el rostro.

-Mírame Hinata, ¡Házlo!-dijo, y yo le miré con la mirada cargada de odio. Tenía las marcas de mis uñas en su rostro, eran ahora rojizas. Sin embargo en sus ojos había fuego, un fuego abrasador y arrogante, totalmente furioso.

Sin avisó alguno devoró mi boca, mientras me sostenía de la cintura, tratando de deshacerse de los botones de mi blusa. Yo le di de golpes con mis puños, pero lo único que conseguí fue que me cargará y me llevará contra el duro escritorio de madera. El golpe que me di en las espaldas me hizo gemir de dolor contra sus labios, que mordían y torturaban a los míos, hasta que sentí la sangre de una mordida correr. Me enfurecí y le mordí los suyos con la misma intensidad, hasta que me liberó de eso y me vio con más furia. Me limpié la sangre del labio, mientras él arranco los botones de la blusa satinada con fuerza.

Antes de darme tiempo a responder, me sentó sobre sus musculosas piernas, y me masajeó los senos duramente, los estrujaba con fuerza inaudita, como si quisiera reducirlos a pedazos. A mi cuerpo llegaban múltiples sensaciones que no conocía hasta entonces; sin embargo no deseaba que él me poseyera, así que comencé a patear con intensidad, hasta que una de sus manos, pasó la falda gris y se dirigió a mi vagina. Metió un dedo con rapidez, y con la misma comenzó a moverlo, mientras yo luchaba por librarme de él. Eso sólo hacía que el dedo penetrara más profundo mis paredes. Mis caderas comenzaron a moverse solas, frenéticamente alrededor de ese dedo, pidiendo mucho más. Las ignoré por que quería zafarme de su agarre, pero fui detenida por tres dedos que metió en mi centro sin cuidado alguno. Ahora me dolía y me excitaba a la vez. La sensación se volvía eterna, caliente y excitante, mezclándose con mi furia por Sasuke. Peleaba y pataleaba contra eso, pero el placer que sentían por los duros estrujones a mis senos, y el placer de los dedos en mi vagina, que la bombeaban incesantes, con rudeza me hacían desear más.

Sasuke consciente de que comenzaba a debilitarme, me aventó con fuerza inaudita sobre la dura madera. Me sostuvo las caderas cuando intenté levantarme, y me abrió las piernas con dureza cuando las cerré. Me sostuvo al escritorio con ambas manos, mientras dirigía su rostro a mi vagina.

-Hueles endemoniadamente sensual-su voz era ronca, salvaje y furiosa, al tiempo que movía la braga de color violeta y de seda a un lado. Yo por primera vez en mi vida, tenía demasiado miedo. Mis intentos por zafarme no habían concluido y le di un rodillazo, que le hizo maldecir, pero él hizo algo mucho peor. Con rapidez, introdujo su lengua a mi vagina, mientras succionaba sin cuidado alguno el clítoris. Lo mordía con violencia, dándome a entender que si no me controlaba, él no lo haría. La sensación me volvió loca de placer, pero soy demasiado orgullosa como para admitirlo. Las mordidas mandaban ondas por todos mis nervios, llegando a mi columna, y haciendo que mi cerebro se confundiera. Si él quería hacerme eso, estaba bien, pero lo pagaría. Le enrollé una de mis piernas a su cara, con dureza para acercarlo más, y estrangularlo. La sensación se volvía cada vez más placentera conforme pasaban los segundos. Ahora su lengua se mezclaba con sus dedos metidos en mi vagina, que llevaban un ritmo rápido y nada restringido. Sentía mis paredes pulsar de dolor y placer, pero ahora no me importaba. El orgasmo se hallaba cerca, pero al parecer no fui la única que lo percibió, si no que él también, así que libero su rostro de mi agarré y me cargó cuál pequeña era, y me apoyó sobre la pared.

Se quito la camisa cuando le arranqué los botones, en un rápido movimiento, al igual que se deshizo del cinturón, de los pantalones y del boxer. Todo era rápido, sin detenerse en romanticismo.

-Quiero que veas lo que me haces sentir maldita, desde que te conozco he tenido ganas de hacerte gemir mi nombre, de joderte las nalgas hasta que no puedas sentarte por una semana, quiero que sólo digas mi nombre, quiero que mi miembro te penetre hasta la garganta-yo abrí los ojos como platos, cuando sin aviso alguno rompió mis bragas con una sola mano, me aplastó contra la pared, y metió el pene en mi vagina sin contemplaciones.

La invasión de este me supo enorme, no podía creer que me hubiera penetrado de un tirón, mi vagina me dolía por tanta agresión y la intrusión tan rápida, pero después las ondas de placer fueron mayores, mis caderas se movían como si tuvieran convulsiones, mis piernas se enrollaban salvajemente en sus nalgas, mis manos fueron a su espalda, y le arañaron con toda la fuerza con la que su pene se introducía en mi. Una y otra vez, sin darme descanso, con dureza. La pared rozaba continuamente con mis espaldas, mientras él me embestía con mayor dureza.

Nunca había experimentado nada igual. Todo en esto era nuevo, primitivo, lleno de odio y lujuría. La pasión que desbordaba yo se iba por cada uno de mis poros, pero mi mirada no reducía en cuanto su odio.

-Gime desgraciada…gime mi nombre-dijo penetrándome más profundo y más intenso, pero lo único que obtuvo fue un escupitajo de mi parte. Me agarró el rostro, mientras que con una de sus maños apretaba duramente una de mis nalgas y de nuevo me besó, pero ahora su lengua se introducía hasta mi garganta, penetrando todo lo que tenía a su paso. Podía sentir el suave terciopelo de su textura, pero ni aún así logró que yo gimiera, hasta que me apretó con más intensidad el cuerpo a la pared, aumentando el ritmo de las penetraciones y su rudeza.-Te meteré hasta las bolas si no lo haces Hinata.

-Ya basta…oh para…oh no, no…más, dame más….-ahora ya no podía contenerme, era mucho más el duro placer que el odio.-Dame más profundo, más profundo, más…-mis jadeos eran entrecortados, pero ahora mis araños eran mayores, pues con ellos lograba que me penetrara más duro.

-Di mi nombre, di mi nombre, grítalo hasta que se te revienten las cuerdas, di que adoras como te jodo una y otra vez, dilo Hinata-sus embestidas aumentaron, al igual que mi excitación.

-¡SASUKE, SASUKE, ADORO COMO ME JODES! ¡DAME MÁS!-grité con todas mis fuerzas, mientras mis gemidos inundaban la habitación. Le jale del cabello negro y le besé, mordiendo sus labios con intensidad, mientras mi otro brazo le rodeada del cuello y me acercaba a él.

Las embestidas se hicieron más fuertes, hasta que llegó el punto culminante del orgasmo, me arqueé duramente, acercando mi vagina a su miembro, me sostuve a él, mientras también sentía como él llegaba a su clímax.

-Córrete afuera, no te quiero dentro-dije con desprecio, pero él me acercó más a sí mismo.

-No me importa, me correré dentro de ti, quiero que te llenes de mí, quiero tus paredes llenas de mí-dijo y se corrió dentro de mí. Caliente, viscoso y excitante.

Me recostó en el sillón de la oficina en cuanto terminamos. Todavía estaba dentro de mí, sin dejarme ir a ninguna parte.

Yo sentía adoloridos todos los músculos de mi cuerpo, pero me negaba a mirarle. No quería verle. Me obligó a verle cuando me jaló el rostro y me besó con intensidad.

-¿Tomas la píldora?-preguntó de repente. Me espanté por que no lo hacía, pero recordé que usaba el parche.-Si no lo haces y tienes un hijo, la familia Uchiha se hará cargo de los gastos.

-Uso parche-dije en un suave murmullo, inaudible para cualquiera con mal oído. Intenté levantarme del sillón, pero él me detuvo con uno de sus brazos. Caí sobre él, con la blusa desabotonada y exhibiendo los senos, mientras mis manos tocaban los duros pectorales con vello de color negro. Era perfecto, y me avergoncé de pensar en eso justo después de la sesión "amistosa" que tuvimos.

Él me miró con sus enormes ojos, desnudándome por completo, me llevó encima de él, y me tomó de la cintura, presionando mi cuerpo sobre el suyo.

-¿Tienes prisa Hinata? Apenas hemos empezado…

Y sin más se volteó sobre mí, sin recargar su peso sobre el mío, acorralándome sobre el sofá.

_**Notas de Ady:**_ Aunque sé que no debería meterme en un nuevo fic cuando apenas puedo con la carrera y no he hecho los otros, me gusto mucho la idea de una historia así. ¿Rutinaria? Lo sé ¿todas son iguales? Si, ¿y? Quería hacer un lemmon así desde hace tiempo, pero mi pareja favorita es demasiado inocente. Por eso me fui con Sasuke y Hinata, una pareja de la que me he vuelto fan. Bueno, igual no lo continuo, igual y si todo depende de cómo sea recibido. Eso si, ni Sasuke es el príncipe azul de Hinata ni ella una sumisa princesa. La vida es cruda, el sexo igual y no serán la clásica pareja de dulces enamorados. Se aceptan críticas constructivas, las destructivas al menos que valgan la pena, si no, pues se las ahorran (XDDD yo bien ruda) y lechugas y jitomates para hacerme una ensalada. Kisses n.n


	2. D o s: Tinta

**Capítulo D o s: Tinta**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, por que si fueran míos…bueno, la de cosas que no harían muajaja. Como sea, ya basta de bla bla bla XDDD.**

No recuerdo en el momento en que llegué a mi apartamento, ni mucho menos como es que pude llegar a mi recámara. Sentía los arañazos de Hinata en mi cara, ardientes, y dolorosos. El recuerdo de lo que sería una de las noches más pasionales de mi vida sexual hasta ahora. Jamás me consideré tan rudo, pero en ella había algo que me hacía despertar el instinto de someterla, de poseerla hasta quedarme sin fuerzas, pero era inhumano. Parecía como si tuviera la fuerza de sacar al ser demoniaco que llevo en mi interior.

La llevé a su casa, aunque casi tuve que cargarla a mi automóvil. No podía creer que hubiese una mujer capaz de rechazar ser llevada hasta su casa por mí en un Mercedes Benz SL, me parecía inaudito. Incluso quería irse en su pequeño Impala, ¡pero vaya que es necia! Tuve que llevarla arrastrando hasta el mío, sin dejar de tocar o mejor dicho, triturar sus voluptuosos senos. Sabía por las noches en que la he obligado a quedarse que los tenía enormes, pero tocarlos era una locura.

Casi la hago mía de nuevo en el automóvil, pero recordé que eran las cinco de la mañana, y teníamos que trabajar para no despertar sospechas. El camino fue silencioso salvo para saber donde demonios estaba su casa, no me gusta hablar ni que las mujeres parloteen, creo que ella es igual por que permaneció en silencio cubriéndose con la blusa rota y la falda sin bragas abajo. Bajó del coche rápido, sin decirme nada. Ni siquiera buenas noches, yo por razones que no entiendo, me bajé del coche aún con la marcha puesta, y le impedí el paso.

-¿Se te ofrece algo más Sasuke?-me miró con frialdad. Me parecía increíble que no fuera como las otras mujeres, que casi se me colgaban al cuello y me pedían una despedida, una velada romántica y otra clase de tonterías que ni vale la pena mencionar.

-Si, que me mires-dije con enfado. Me desesperaba mucho no ser importante para las mujeres, aunque sólo las quisiera para un polvo.

-Ya te estoy viendo idiota, se le llama así cuando mis ojos se fijan en tu persona-dijo con desprecio y provocó que yo reaccionara.

Le jalé del cabello, sin contemplaciones y con la otra mano le tomé duramente la barbilla para abrirle la boca. La besé furiosamente, mordiéndole los labios que ya había lastimado con anterioridad. Mi lengua se introdujo en su boca violentamente, mientras la acercaba más a mí. Sus pequeñas manos trataban de separarse, pero para mi suerte, a lo único que le temía era a sus uñas. La sangre en sus labios no tardo en aparecer, pero tampoco en los míos. Parecíamos dos locos peleando por quién era más fuerte. Era una pena, Hinata llevaría la de perder.

La solté y ella procedió a dirigir sus uñas a mi rostro. No fue difícil detenerle las manos, era tan pequeña que eso era sencillo.

-Bien bien Hinata, dónde sigas intentando desafiar mi autoridad, te hago mía en esta misma calle-dije con frialdad, aunque no pude evitar que mi pene se levantase un poco. Maldito traidor.

-No serías capaz..-dijo ella con un susurro, pero sin denotar su miedo. Yo me acerqué a su oído y con un tono bajo le susurré:

-No me retes preciosa, no lo hagas-. Y me alejé para recogerle un mechón de su cabello.-Como sea, mañana o en unas horas no es necesario que te presentes en el trabajo. Diré que te he mandado a llevar unos diseños. Y…otra cosa más- dije sosteniendo su pequeña cara entre mis manos.- No quiero que te revuelques con nadie más hasta que yo te lo ordene.

-Sabía que eras idiota, pero no que lo fueras tanto-fue su respuesta, al mirarme con furia, casi juré que me daría un escupitajo en la cara, pero se contuvo. Bien, ya se estaba domando.

-Hinata, hablo en serio, si lo haces lo sabré, y créeme cuando te digo que lo que te hice esta noche serán suaves caricias en comparación de lo que te haré en esos casos-le miré serio mientras bajaba por las pequeñas escaleras de entrada.

-No tengo miedo.

-Lo tendrás Hinata, créeme lo tendrás-dije y me metí a mi coche que seguía en marcha. Por suerte no había nadie en esa calle.-Te mandaré el Impala mañana.

Ella se metió a su casa, azotando la puerta.

Generalmente no me hubiera molestado que se acostara con otros, pero sabía que a ella le molestaría así que por eso la amenacé. Además, mientras más tensa estuviera sexualmente, su pasión sería mucho mayor.

Fui al baño antes de acostarme, aunque los músculos me dolían. El reflejo en el espejo me mostraba a un hombre furioso, serio y con arañazos en la cara. Eran tres, y rojos, como si fueran un semáforo. Me coloqué un poco de alcohol en ellos, y agua fría. No, no se quitarían en una semana. Demonios.

Me quité la camisa sin botones para ver la espalda. Igual, arañazos rojos y dolorosos. Marcas de una noche sin freno. Magnífico, aunque agradecía que esos los tapara la camisa.

Me metí a darme una ducha, aunque el jabón y el agua caliente torturaban a la carne lesionada. Después me puse una camiseta vieja de algodón, y un pantalón de pijama. No quería que las sábanas se me pegaran en la piel, por eso escogí el algodón.

Me levanté a las 8 de la mañana. Como yo era jefe, podía llegar a la hora que quisiera, pero me gustaba llegar a las nueve. Me metí de nuevo a la ducha, ligeramente alegre que los rasguños disminuyeran un poco. Mi desayuno fue jugo de naranja y café. Ya no tenía nada en la nevera. Me parece que desayunaré fuera, de nuevo.

Llegué al tradicional lugar donde desayunaba, pedí lo de siempre y me senté a leer las cotizaciones de la bolsa, el Dow Jones y sobre la panorámica mundial. Mi tranquilidad era única en esos momentos. La soledad me sabía demasiado bien.

Llegué a las nueve al trabajo, pero casi me voy de bruces cuando la vi. Estaba usando pantalones de vestir, una blusa que cubría sus pechos y su cuello, además de un labial rojo intenso. Se notaba de buen humor, hasta que me vio. Enseguida su semblante cambio.

-Señorita Hyuga, ¿no iba usted a llevar los diseños que terminó ayer?-dije con mi fingida amabilidad de siempre. Ella me miró con desdén, que también se transformó en una sonrisa falsa.

-No señor Uchiha, le recuerdo que ayer no terminé con eso por sus amables críticas, pero lo terminaré en el transcurso del día-respondió con una sonrisa sarcástica y un tono muy dulce, pero falso.

-No, tiene otras ocupaciones en el día, lo hará en la noche-dije con amabilidad, aunque mis ojos eran amenazantes. No me gustaba que me llevarán la contraria, y menos ella. La haría pagar en la noche.

-Lo siento señor Uchiha, pero he de realizar los pedidos del Señor Uchiha. He hablado con él y está de acuerdo en que lo haga, no podré hacerlo hoy en la noche, y ¿a qué debemos los arañazos de su cara?-dijo fingiendo inocencia.

-A una gata que anda por ahí-dije con fingida amabilidad. Quería jugar, yo también podría hacerlo. Observé que se ruborizó y enfadó, pero conservó la calma.

-Tenga cuidado, los gatos pueden ser animales muy peligrosos-dijo y se metió a su cubículo de trabajo.

-No cuando sabes domarlos Hinata…-dije furioso y me metí a mi oficina.

Trabajé durante el resto de la mañana de mal humor, tanto que rompí una de mis plumas fuente Montblanc. Maldita Hinata, con lo que me costaban las cosas, pero ya me las pagaría, no me importaba si la tenía que buscar en su casa, sacarla de su cabellera negra, larga como el resto de las mujeres, y hacérselo en plena calle. Salí furioso a lavarme la tinta de las manos, cuando la encontré preparándose para la hora de la comida.

A la hora de la comida no se encontraba mucha gente en la oficina, y sin duda, a ella se le había hecho tarde o tenía la esperanza de que si salía tarde no la encontraría. Grave error Hinata Hyuga, grave error.

-Vaya, vaya Hinata, parece que se nos hizo tarde-llegué por sus espaldas, tapándole la boca con una de mis manos. Sus ojos al principio estaban aterrados, pero al reconocerme me mordió la mano.

-No tengo idea de lo que hablas Sasuke, ahora si me permites tengo que ir a comer-dijo y me pisó con el taco de su zapatilla. Me quedó en la mano marcas de su labial, rojo sangre. Seguramente lo usaba para ocultar las mordidas que tenía.

-Claro que irás a comer preciosa, pero no lo que tenías pensado-dije y la acorralé en la pared. La besé con furia nuevamente, pero está vez ella no respondió. Ni siquiera me había mordido. Mi lengua se introdujo casi hasta sus anginas, y ni aún así me respondió. Permanecía frígida, con el cuerpo tenso. Me separé de ella, mirándola fijamente.

-¿Ya terminaste?-preguntó con frialdad, mientras se acomodaba rápidamente el cabello. Ahora si me desarmó.

-Te quedas en la noche, y me vale un pimiento lo que me diga Itachi, te quedarás, si no Hinata, te lo aviso, no voy a tener misericordia-dije y la dejé parada con los hombros encogidos, se acomodó el bolso y se iba al ascensor. La nena creía que podía hacerme daño, pero era totalmente al contrario. No conocía de lo que era capaz cuando estaba furioso. Y con ella, mi furia había alcanzado tintes que le parecían impensables.

Bajé al estacionamiento, abordándola cuando se subía a su Impala, le detuve antes de que abriera la puerta del Impala gris, tomándole duramente la mano.

-Suéltame, que me haces daño-dijo ella sin perder esa mirada altiva. Hasta ahora su cuerpo me había llamado la atención, pero aunque no era una mujer tan hermosa, tenía que reconocer que era deseable. El labial rojo intenso estaba corrido, sin duda en su afán de salir a comer no se lo había retocado. Eso me hacía excitarme demasiado. Creo que me estoy comportando como un animal con testosterona en todos mis poros. Maldita Hyuga. Eso no era normal en mí. Comenzaría a creer los rumores de Haruno sobre que soy un tenso sexual.

-No, métete en el coche. Ahora-dije con la voz ronca y pastosa. En realidad mi pene comenzaba a dolerme. Pulsaba tanto que lastimaba.

-No, no me voy a meter en él-dijo y cerró el Impala con alarma. Maldita mujer, es el diablo en persona.

-Perfecto, eso tiene arreglo-y me lancé a cargarla por la cintura, y llevarla sobre mis hombros. Era muy liviana, aunque sus patadas hacían que me doliera el pecho. Sus puñitos me golpeaban furiosamente, incluso volvía a arañarme. Abrí mi automóvil y le metí con fuerza en los asientos traseros. Le aventé duramente sobre los asientos de piel. Busqué desesperadamente el botón de su pantalón, y traté de deshacerme de él. Tenía ganas de romperlo, pero todavía no, eso lo haría en la noche.

-Te puedo acusar de abuso…-murmuró suavemente, pero con furia. Esa mujer no dejaba nunca de estar furiosa y eso me volvía totalmente irracional.

-Lo sé, pero sé que muy en el fondo lo disfrutas Hinata. Disfrutas la sensación de sometimiento, el sexo crudo, salvaje y rudo que te proporciono. Todos te consideran una dama, y estás harta de eso. En el fondo, eres más puta que el mientras con mis dientes tiraba levemente del pantalón.

-Eres un desgraciado…un…-comenzó a levantarse y a dirigir sus uñas de nuevo a mí, pero le detuve cuando introduje dos dedos en su vagina, rítmicamente, pero con dureza, sin importarme si ésta le hacía daño o no. Hinata se arqueó, dándome la vista de su vientre.

-Termina la oración Hinata, si es que te atreves-dije confrontándola, mientras sentía como el fuego me subía por los dedos, y se dirigía a mi pene. La continúe bombeando, hasta que empezó a gemir más fuerte. Los gemidos llenaban el espacio reducido del coche, mientras yo aumentaba la cantidad de dedos y el ritmo.

-Maldito perro-dijo mientras gemía con más fuerza, sus caderas se movían frenéticamente, sus paredes se cerraban alrededor de mis manos, con una enorme fuerza, que me anunciaba un próximo orgasmo. Antes de que llegará, saqué mis dedos, no le daría ese gusto por ahora.

-No princesa, ésta vez te vas a quedar con las ganas. Quiero que estés lista para la noche, que estés tan urgida que me pidas que te joda una y otra vez, hasta que me canse-dije mientras besaba sus labios con pasión. Ella me jaló de los cabellos, y me besó con mayor pasión. Ahora ella introducía su lengua en mi boca. Parecía más que una amante, deseosa de provocarme. Sentí como la excitación viajaba por toda mi columna vertebral, como el hormigueo se movía por mi espalda, por mis inglés, y por mi pene. Rocé mi miembro contra sus vagina cubierta por los pantalones y bragas. La fricción era exquisita. No podría describir la sensación de ello. Me dolía y me encendía, aunque sabía que podía haber algo más enloquecedor. Estaba ansioso, pero sabía que si la hacía mía en el coche, no obtendría lo que estoy buscando.

Buscaba tocar el cielo y el infierno, buscaba tener todo al alcance de mis manos.

-Nos vemos preciosa. Tienes que estar ahí, es una orden no una petición Hinata-dije con la voz pastosa y le jalé el brazo para que se bajase del coche. Ella me dio una bofetada y se fue corriendo al Impala.

Observé como arrancaba el vehículo, y como le daba un golpe a la intermitente del Mercedes Benz. Maldita Hinata, realmente quería que yo la desgarrara en pedacitos. Me subí al vehículo con furia, ahora tenía que buscar como reemplazar la intermitente, y créanme que no era barata. Pensé en cobrarle a Hinata la luz, pero realmente una cosa llevaría a la otra, y en un ataque de furia, podía acusarme de abuso sexual. Y tendría razones, por que; aunque sé que disfruta como la jodo, no se detendría con tal de verme en aprietos. Me conformaba con saber que su hermoso y redondo trasero me las pagaría en la noche. Que lo jodería una y otra vez hasta que del color lechoso que tenía pasara al color de su labial.

Tenía demasiado en que pensar mientras llegaba la noche. La noche anterior no me abandonaba, lo que nos conduce a que por eso no hemos terminado la nueva campaña para la venta del nuevo perfume. Las modelos ni siquiera se habían tomado las fotos, pero sin la idea, de nada servirían. Magnífico, simplemente magnífico. Seguramente tendría que trabajar todo el santo día cambiando los matices de los colores que propone Hinata. Aparte de todo, todavía no sabe mezclar colores. Sin duda, la princesita tenía mucho que aprender, y yo como su sacrificado jefe se lo enseñaría.

En la hora de la comida me gustaba estar solo, puede ser que sencillamente me gustara la soledad y punto. Por mí, yo no hablaría con nadie, ni siquiera para los buenos días. Siempre pensé que hablar realmente es innecesario, salvo cuando necesitas externar algo, pero siendo un hombre de pocas palabras. Las cosas las expreso como quiero y punto. Nunca digo nada que no tengo que decir a mí parecer.

Nunca había necesitado de nadie, al parecer las cosas pasaban y seguirían iguales.

Recibí una llamada de Itachi, que me sacó de mis pensamientos al respecto. Pensé en no contestarle por aceptar la petición de Hinata, pero pensé que él no tenía la culpa de mis impulsos.

-Si dime-dije lo menos interesado posible, y ahorrándome el saludo. No solía ser muy expresivo, ni siquiera con él. Podría decirse que él tampoco lo era, sólo con su esposa, y en la oficina por que le convenía que los empleados pensaran mieles sobre su jefe. Era mejor el ambiente de trabajo.

-Tranquilízate, es sólo una llamada de tu hermano-fueron sus primeras palabras. Al parecer estaba de buen humor. Cuando estaba así era insoportable, todos tenían que ser parte de su felicidad.

-Pero también de mi jefe, como lo quieras ver-respondí mordazmente. El silencio se hizo al otro lado de la línea, pero sólo fue un instante pues se recuperó rápidamente. Itachi siempre era así. Nunca llamaba si no me tenía designado algo como mi jefe. Estupendo hermanito el que me ha tocado, pero no es como si yo fuera mejor. Por mí, yo lo vería sólo para entregarle informes.

-Bueno, eso es cierto, pero también soy tu hermano y me preocupas-dijo. La edad le estaba afectando y más la futura paternidad. Era conmovedor...amente nauseabundo.

-A lo que vas Itachi-dije y le di un trago a la copa del Marsala que había pedido en aquél restaurante. Necesitaba relajarme un poco.

-Bueno, quería saber por que no dejaste que nadie me llevará los diseños a las empresas. Sabes que nadie se ofrece voluntariamente a ese trabajo, y la señorita Hyuga fue tan amable de ofrecerse a él-su tono se volvió más profesional, pero yo estaba demasiado acostumbrado a él, que no me afectó.

-Por que la señorita Hyuga no ha terminado el diseño de la campaña de perfumes, y sabes que nuestros clientes no son tan pacientes. Además, yo he mandado esos diseños ya con la Señorita Yamanaka. No creo que encuentres problemas en eso-le di una mordida a la carne en punto medio que tenía en la mesa.

-No, salvo que me pregunto cuando dejarás de dormir con toda la oficina. ¿Es qué ninguna te convence?-de nuevo a reclamarme. Si, había dormido con la Ino, pero no era nada personal. Ni siquiera pensaba quedarme con ella el resto de mi vida, ni siquiera llegar a algo con ella. Sólo mantenía la cama en estado ideal, y me libraba de tener que darme placer a mí mismo. Claro que Hinata era mucho más puta que ella, además de que despertaba en mí otras sensaciones. Bastante rara la señorita Hyuga, bastante interesante.

-Hermano, no quiero recibir clases de moral, cuando las necesite me voy con un monje o con algún cura-respondí con sorna.

-Bueno, ya cumplí mi deber. Sólo te recuerdo que llegará la que te haga ver tu suerte Sasuke…

-Ya, que pareces el idiota que dice los horóscopos en las noticias…-mi enfado era mucho, tenía que agradecer que yo no pensara en la posibilidad de irme sobre su cuello. Claro, por ahora. Además era mi jefe, y no tenía reparo en recordármelo. Justo como yo a Hinata. Como sea, en la noche tendría mi recompensa, entonces me valía un rábano lo que dijera Itachi. Era mi hermano mayor, pero antes de casarse era igual o peor que yo. Vaya tutor moral.

-Bueno, como sea, espero por el bien de tus salarios, que esos diseños estén ahí en la mañana, sabes que nos distinguimos por entregar las cosas a tiempo-dijo y me colgó. Itachi siempre sería un desgraciado con cara de bondadoso.

Iba de mal humor, y cuando pensé que nada podía ser peor, la vi. Estaba con un hombre, que la abrazaba fuertemente. Ella le sonreía. Arranqué el Mercedes con furia, más que dispuesto a cobrárselas en la noche. Le dije que no saliera con nadie, me parecía inaudito que no me obedeciera….nadie se atrevía a hacer eso y salía vivo…nadie…

Recuerdo que en esos momentos pensaba en todo eso, como pude ser tan imbécil…

_**Notas de Ady:**_ Muchas gracias a las que leyeron mis ideas locas. Les agradezco mucho a **milangely,** a **Dark Amy-chan**, a **Konohaa girl**, **moonletters**, **layill**, **Andromeda Xang**, **Rika de Hiwatari**, **maribelteka**, y a **STIFF-Soul** por sus reviews. El motor de un fanático que escribe es que vea que gusta. Claro, escribimos por que nos encanta, pero ver a que a otros les gusta tu trabajo es único. Espero que este capítulo les guste, o por lo menos les agrade. Se acepta crítica constructiva (o destructiva XDDDD) y lechugas, jitomates para mi ensalada. Sayo! n.n Esto es una historia pasional, si hay OoC y AU pero todo tiene una razón. Por cierto, ¿cómo creen qué le irá a Hinata por desobedecer? Muajajaja tendrán que esperarse...lemmon al próximo! XDDD


	3. T r e s: Inmensidad

**Capítulo T r e s: Inmensidad.**

_**Disclaimmer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si no a Masashi Kishimoto, por que si fuera así, el SasuHina sería algo oficial en cada capítulo. Fans del NaruHina, y del SasuSaku, los respeto, me gustan los fics, pero la verdad mi amor y pasión absoluta es para el SasuHina. Aclarado el bla bla bla…1…2…3…comenzamos!**_

No me había podido escapar de la noche con Sasuke. Ni siquiera el hecho de llegar temprano y pedirle a su hermano que me dejara los diseños me salvaría. No tenía ganas de repetir la sesión anterior. Al llegar a mi casa, recuerdo que rompí todo lo que tenía al alcancé de mi mano y no podía contener las lágrimas. Había jurado que sería fuerte, que nada me dañaría de nuevo, y ahora me sentía peor por haber fallado a esa promesa. No dormí bien, los recuerdos no me dejaron conciliar el sueño. No me considero una persona violenta, soy fácil de irritar, y no tengo el carácter débil de antes; me hice así por que en el negocio en el que estoy es necesario ser fuerte o mueres en el camino.

Al parecer así es la vida en cada aspecto. Una masacre.

La empresa del diseño no es una labor sencilla, la competencia es mucha, el éxito es poco asegurado y ser el mejor no basta. Tienes que ser diferente, original, creativo y resistir que te rechacen un diseño de meses en la cara por no ser lo suficientemente bueno. El mundo de la publicidad es demasiado duro, pero era mi sueño desde mi tierna infancia. Eso es una burla. Mi infancia fue todo, menos tierna.

Como digo, no soy una persona violenta, pero Sasuke me despierta ese lado que nadie podía despertar. Ni siquiera mi padre, a quien detesto, ni la muerte de mi madre. Ni siquiera me enfadé tanto cuando mi padre me corrió de la casa, parece una mentira que fuera capaz de sacar eso de mi.

Pensé que era una locura, pero las imágenes me llegaban una tras otra, mientras estaba en la ducha, en mi cama y en el transporte público. Ni siquiera había podido desayunar por eso. Mi estómago estaba revuelto. El cuerpo me dolía por los moretones, y los labios me pulsaban como si estuvieran al fuego vivo. Extrañamente, eso me hacía sentir mucho más viva, como si cada terminación nerviosa dormida en mí, adquiriese su verdadera función. Sin duda tanto tiempo siendo pacífica comenzaba a pasarme la factura, pues la locura comenzaba a invadirme.

Había ido a comer con mi primo. Tenía mucho que no lo veía, aunque tarde más de la cuenta por mi encuentro con Sasuke, y por ende tenía que calmarme. Me alegré de haberle roto la intermitente, por que se lo merecía; es un verdadero canalla. Sabía que era imbécil, pero no que fuera un…no encuentro palabras para definirlo. Me molestaba que me cogiera y yo no pudiera hacer nada. Sabía que en la noche me iría mucho peor, pero si huía a mi casa, él era capaz de sacarme y hacérmelo en medio de la calle. Estaba atrapada.

Poco después me di cuenta de lo patético de mi excusa. Por lo menos ahora, lo entiendo. Claro que en esos momentos no estaba dispuesta a reconocer que tenía mucha razón en lo que decía, aunque eso no le iba a quitar lo imbécil ¿verdad?

Me alegré mucho por la bofetada que le di, era por lo menos la única forma en que podía desquitarme de él por encerrarme en un callejón sin salida, me confundía demasiado hasta el extremo de provocarme dolor de cabeza. Llegué al sitio donde me cité con Neji, Estaba igual que siempre. Serio, sin mencionar palabra y pensando en mí como la misma chica dulce, gentil, amable y tímida que era antes de que mi padre me hubiera corrido de la casa Hyuga. Me seguía tratando como un miembro más de la prestigiosa familia Hyuga. Hay cosas que no cambian.

-Señorita Hinata ¿cómo está? La veo pálida, ¿se encuentra bien?-fue su saludo, mientras depositaba un beso en mi frente como señal de respeto y cariño. Neji siempre me veía pálida. Me enternecía mucho su actitud. Él y Hanabi eran las personas a las que más extrañaba de mi casa.

-Claro Neji, me siento bien-mentí. Claro que no me sentía bien, pero sabía que si le contaba la verdad a Neji, él se metería en líos, y no quería preocuparlo. En esto, yo era sola y nada más. Ni siquiera le había contado nada a Sakura. Ella estaba demasiado ocupada como para pensar en estas tonterías, aunque no dudaba que este sería un excelente chisme para ella, pero también me pondría con las de la oficina como una puta más de Sasuke Uchiha, y antes muerta que considerarme una más de las idiotas que se mueren por que se las joda. Yo nunca seré igual que ellas.

-No suena muy convencida-vaya, a Neji no era sencillo engañarlo, pero también para mi primo, yo era un libro abierto, entonces sabía a la perfección cuando mentía.

-Claro Neji, he tenido mucho trabajo estos días. No te preocupes, estoy bien-dije con una sonrisa ligera y me senté con ayuda de él. Era muy lindo estar con él, era demasiado caballeroso. A veces extrañaba ese mundo, dónde la caballerosidad y las cosas lindas existían. Pero recordé que yo misma había huido por toda la hipocresía, cuando no pude soportarlo más, y abofeteé a una de las amantes de mi padre en el momento en que este había sugerido algo que nunca pensé que fuera capaz, y por ende me corrió de casa. Vaya ejemplo que era Hiashi.

-Como diga Señorita Hinata, pero le haré comer doble-dijo con una sonrisa. Me encanta Neji, siempre consigue obtener una sonrisa en mí, aunque mi vida esté hecha un desastre.

-Neji, voy a engordar y me pondré muy fea-dije fingiendo un puchero. Me gustaba comportarme así con Neji, como si no tuviera preocupaciones, siendo como la niña mimada que era antes.

-No importa lo que pase, usted siempre se verá preciosa-dijo Neji, y aún en contra de mi petición, pidió más comida para mí, y me obligó a comerla. Platicamos sobre Hanabi, que me preocupaba por la edad que tenía y como estaban las cosas en casa, si se avanzaba en su educación, si mi padre era bueno con ella, si era cariñoso, si Neji la vigilaba, si continuaba sus lecciones de piano…etcétera. Al parecer no tengo mucho de que preocuparme. Hiashi no deja que su amante tenga contacto con ella. Menos mal, no quiero que se eduque con zorras interesadas y se borré de ella el concepto de buen padre que tiene Hiashi. Al menos quiero conservar eso, por su inocencia, y por que crezca en un mundo dulce y sin preocupaciones. Si yo he perdido mi inocencia, espero que por lo menos, a mi hermana no le pase lo mismo.

Sin duda, mi primo fue un analgésico contra la furia que sentía hacía Sasuke en esos momentos. Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando pasó la hora y media que me quedaba de almuerzo. Neji no me dejó pagar nada de mi cuenta, e insistió en acompañarme a la oficina. No lo dejé por que no quería que la tensión con Sasuke incrementara por llevar a mi familia al trabajo así que me despedí de él. Me abrazó cariñosamente antes de irse, o mejor dicho, antes de forzarme a irme primero.

Me dirigí al Impala con miedo. No le tenía miedo a mi coche, si no a que me cobrarían la intermitente y otras cosas. Llegué al estacionamiento con cautela, y me encontré con el Mercedes. Ya había reemplazado su intermitente, pero en mí se despertó un sentimiento animal de complacencia al saber que por lo menos, había tenido que dejar de comer por conseguir una nueva. Una sonrisa se pintó en mi rostro, feliz de por lo menos tener una victoria sobre él. Creo ser demasiado infantil a veces.

Llegué a mi oficina con la suerte de no haberlo encontrado en ninguna parte. Sin duda los dioses estaban a mi favor. Sakura ya había llegado, y para variar venía con el labial corrido y una blusa mal arreglada.

-Bueno, ¿pero es qué Naruto no te da tiempo ni siquiera para arreglarte un poco?-fue mi saludo. Ella sonrió a modo de disculpa, mientras su cara se ponía totalmente roja.

-Cállate, tensa sexual-dijo riendo, mientras se acomodaba la blusa de satín color rojo que traía ese día.-Mejor dime cómo estuvo tu cita con tu súper violable primo, ¿no has pensado en el incesto?

-Neji es como mi hermano, y no; el incesto no es válido en estos casos. Me he divertido demasiado, Extraño mucho a Neji y a Hanabi, como sea, mejor dime ¿cómo estuvo tu "comida" con Naruto?-sonreí, mientras Sakura me fulminaba con la mirada.

-Eres una zorra, Hinata Hyuga-dijo fingiendo enojo.

-Y de las mejores-sonreí, mientras le lanzaba un beso al aire.

-Por cierto, ¿te tienes que quedar esta noche con el tenso sexual, verdad?-dijo cambiándome el tema, y de paso el humor.

-Por sus…diría testículos, pero creo que no tiene-dije sin poder ocultar mi enojo. Vaya Sakura, si no fuera por que somos excelentes amigas, la ahorcaría o le enterraría el abrecartas en el cuello, por arruinarme el buen humor que me había dejado mi encuentro con Neji.

-Ánimo chica, con un poco de suerte te lo puedes sabrosear, echarte un polvo y darle una patada en el culo después de que te haya hecho repasar el Kama Sutra-respondió ella riéndose de mi mal humor. Si tan sólo supiera la verdad…sonreí con ironía.

-Mejor vete a tomar clases de él con Naruto-dije de malas, y ella se limitó a reírse.

Mi plan era salirme antes que el resto. Había pedido el pase en el chequeo, y pensaba dormir con Sakura; además de que no me tendría que preocupar del mañana, por que empezaban mis vacaciones. Ella me avisó que llegaría hasta tarde por que saldría (se jodería) a Naruto. Me dio sus llaves, y me dijo que podía usar su cama. La buena excusa de la fumigación en casa nunca falla.

Contenta de mi plan, subí al elevador casi eufórica, hasta que lo vi. Sus ojos destilaban fuego azul oscuro, su mirada era iracunda, se veía realmente imponente, furioso, letal. No le tenía miedo, al menos eso creía, pero verlo con la mirada totalmente furiosa, las facciones modificadas, y los puños apretados de forma que podía ver las venas de sus manos, era aterrador.

-¿Ibas a alguna parte?-aunque educado, su tono era totalmente amenazador. Sus fosas nasales estaban dilatadas, y por primera vez en mi vida pensé que yo no era más que una mujer muy pequeña. Su cuerpo era capaz de abarcarme por completo, y deshacerme en pedazos, pero aún así yo no iba a retroceder.

-A mi casa, quítate-le empujé, mientras entraba al elevador. Él tomó mi mano duramente, apretándola al extremo de que seguramente la tendría necrótica al día siguiente. No dejé que el pánico me ganará, por suerte estábamos en el elevador. No haría nada en él. Ilusa…

-Suéltame la mano, Sasuke-dije entre dientes, mientras sentía como mis dedos eran aplastados por esa mano de hierro. Él me acercó a su cuerpo, que en esos momentos se sentía tan duro como el granito. Podía sentir como la adrenalina corría por cada arteria, cada vena de mi ser.

-Parece que no entiendes Hinata…-su tono sereno, me hizo sentir a merced de un depredador.-Me considero misericordioso preciosa, muy misericordioso, pero tú no tienes límites…¿quieres qué realmente te duela cuándo te jodo verdad?-dijo acercando su rostro al mío, mientras me acorralaba en una de las esquinas del pequeño elevador. Me sentía como un animal enjaulado.-Disfrutas de hacerme enojar, pues bien princesa, vas a pagar las consecuencias.

-Si es por lo de la intermitente, es mi intención pagarla, si es la bofetada, quiero decir que no hay mayor merecedor de ella que tú-dije, al tiempo que intentaba darle otra. Me tomó de las muñecas y las colocó encima de mí. Comenzó a morder mi cuello, pero no de forma cuidadosa, si no de forma dura para marcarme. Me dieron ganas de golpearlo, así que intenté patearlo, pero lejos de funcionarme, sólo sirvió para que se abriera paso entre mis piernas, y pudiera sentir su pene duro a través de los pantalones. Me tenía totalmente atrapada en la pared.

-No te hagas la graciosa princesa, que a las zorras por lo menos se les cree por ser sinceras-dijo y yo le empujé ante el comentario. Él me tomó las muñecas, y me vio fijamente a los ojos.-¿O es qué incluso puedes llegar a ser más baja que ellas?

-¡BASTA!-grité tan fuerte como me lo permitieron mis pulmones. Estaba aterrada, ahora la cosa no se limitaba a una cuestión de poder, era a destrozarme. Tenía demasiado miedo.-No entiendo de lo que hablas…-dije en un susurro.

-Vaya, a la princesa le gusta jugar, muy bien…te daré algo mejor para que lo hagas…-dijo y sin más, su mano agarró mi mentón, y me besó. No era nada romántico, era un acto de total sumisión. El propósito doblegarme. Podía sentir como su lengua se abría paso en cualquier parte, dispuesto a dominar todo lo que se ponía por delante de él. Era un duelo por la supremacía, por el poder de someter al otro.

Mordí sus labios, pero no me dejaba de besar. Era como tocar el cielo y el infierno, aunque en esos momentos, no me daba cuenta de eso. Mi miedo era mucho mayor, mezclado con mi enojo. De nuevo volvía a despertar en mi esas sensaciones a las que no tenía derecho.

-No te conformaste con lo que te di en la tarde ¿verdad? Estabas tan tensa por que no te di tu orgasmo que se te hizo fácil irte a acostar con otro…¡Responde!-dijo al tiempo que con la mano que no tenía aprensadas a mis muñecas, bajaba el pantalón que llevaba ese día.

-No entiendo de lo que hablas…-dije enfadada, mientras me esmeraba por zafarme de su agarre.-Además, lo que yo haga con quien quiera no es asunto tuyo, no te pertenezco. Ni a ti, ni a nadie...

-Eso lo veremos ahorita-dijo y me volteó hacia la pared. Mi cara rozaba con los espejos del elevador. Podía ver mi busto chocar con el espejo, y mi mejilla. Mis manos ya eran libres, pero ahora no podía usarlas por que necesitaba sostenerme en la pared. Me quitó el pantalón demasiado rápido, con urgencia, y esta vez rompió las bragas de un tirón. Adiós a otras pantaletas de seda. Lo que hizo a continuación, fue una de las cosas más primitivas y excitantes que he oído en mi vida. Acerco el tejido a su nariz, y lo apreció, mientras con la otra mano sostenía mi cintura.

-Así que es así como te hago sentir…el aroma de tu excitación por mí…el aroma a tu orgasmo frustrado…quiero ver que más fragancias puedes ofrecerme, princesa-a mi parecer guardo el tejido. El pensarlo ahora hace que hasta las fibras de mi cabello se tiñan de color rojo, y los impulsos nerviosos de mis caderas, me humedezcan.

Bajo el pantalón, y se quitó el suyo, con una eficiencia que era escandalizadora. Lo que yo no esperaba, era que se le ocurriese jugar con la hebilla de su cinturón. Paso el frío metal por las paredes de mi vagina, lento, suavemente. Era terriblemente erótico, pero también me hacía encabronar.

-Suéltame…¡AHORA!-dije, aunque mi voz sonaba ronca. No sabía si deseaba que lo hiciera, pero mi orgullo se negaba a sentir tanto placer por un tipo que era un idiota, cabrón, aburrido, patán, engreído, y la lista es demasiado larga. Admitir que me daba placer, era admitir que era tan puta como él decía. Y Hinata Hyuga prefiere morir, antes de tener que aceptarlo.

-Lo haré si realmente lo deseas-dijo con la voz llena de deseo y ronca. Ya no era la voz dura y amenazante, si no era una burlona; llena de cinismo. Esa me cabreaba mucho más.-Pero en el fondo preciosa, tú y yo sabemos que te mueres por comerte mi verga. Quieres que te la meta hasta la garganta, sólo que eres demasiado zorra para admitirlo.

-Muérete…tú…-antes de que pudiera decir nada, sentí como era penetrada de forma limpia, dura, de forma que me doliera; sin preparación ni nada. Como su pene llenaba cada pared de mi ser. Las penetraciones no eran delicadas, si no eran duras, más duras que las de la primera vez. Sentía cada estocada mucho más fuerte que la anterior. Me mordí los labios para no gemir. No quería que él se diera cuenta de que me estaba llevando hasta la locura. No le iba a dar ese gusto. Lo que no esperaba, era ese latigazo que fue a dar en mi nalga. Me dolió tanto, que se me escapó un gemido de placer y de dolor.

-No quiero que contengas los gemidos que te hago sentir…quiero que me supliques, que me digas cuanto te encanta que te la meta hasta el fondo.

-No mientras viva…¡Ahh!...-dije y volví a sentir otro latigazo. Seguramente, era con el cinturón que usaba.

-No me desafíes princesa, por que no tendré reparos en dejar tu redondeado trasero hasta la carne viva-dijo, mientras yo seguía cerrando los labios.

-No…lo haré-dije. Las estocadas se volvieron más duras, y de nuevo recibí otro golpe con el cinturón. Ahora no dudaba que mis nalgas estuvieran rojas. Mis caderas se movían con frenesí, había perdido la voluntad que tenía sobre ellas. Mis labios estaban cerrados, y los mordía con tanta fuerza que comenzaba a dolerme en serio. Otro golpe se hizo latente. Cada golpe era más doloroso y placentero que el anterior. Cada golpe me hacía gemir de placer y de dolor. Sin embargo, sabía que el momento del clímax no estaba muy lejos. Levantó mis caderas para pronunciar su penetración, los golpes se volvían más duros con el paso del tiempo, hasta que finalmente no pude aguantarlo más. Mis gemidos y los suyos llenaban las paredes del elevador. Los golpes del cinturón en mi trasero, hacían la sensación más vívida, más placentera. Eran una inyección de adrenalina y furia. Era como sentir el paraíso de las llamas. No podía describirlo.

-Hazlo más duro…gime más duro para mí Hinata-decía Sasuke, mientras la velocidad de las estocadas aumentaba, con cada gemido mío, sus estocadas eran más rápidas, y mis gemidos aumentaban de volumen.

-Eso es mi princesita, gime para mí-decía.-Más fuerte, quiero que nos oiga todo el maldito edificio y sepan que eres mía…que soy el único con derecho a cogerte cuantas veces quiera-mis gemidos aumentaban de volumen, mis manos se sostenían fuertemente a la pared, hasta que finalmente llegué al orgasmo. Fue el gemido más intenso que he tenido en toda mi vida. Sasuke me había levantado para sentir la penetración. Su mano rodeaba mi cintura. Podía percibir su respiración lenta en mi cabello, podía sentir su aroma, su peste a sudor. Ese aroma despertaba en mí cada instinto animal que tenía guardado. Podía sentir como mi pecho subía y bajaba, mientras con la mano, él arrancaba los botones de la blusa.

-¿Qué demonios haces?-dije, mientras él se deshacía de mi blusa. Genial, otra menos.

-No creías que había terminado contigo ¿verdad encanto?-dijo.

-Espera, ¿por qué nadie ha pedido el elevador?-estaba tan metida en que me cogiera, que no me había dado cuenta que llevábamos mucho tiempo dentro de él, y nadie lo reclamaba.

-Soy el jefe, y puedo decir que el elevador no funciona-dijo con arrogancia, mientras yo intentaba voltearme para rasguñarlo con mis uñas.

-¡Maldito! ¡Sabías que me iba a ir antes…tú…monstruo!-dije, pero él me detuvo apretando duramente uno de mis senos.

-Hinata, Hinata, Hinata…soy el jefe, tú una empleada más ¿crees qué puedes ganarme?-dijo con arrogancia, mientras apretaba el pezón con fuerza.

-Arrogante, bruto, presumido…¡AHHHH!-decía, mientras mis dos pechos estaban siendo usados por sus manos.

-Di lo que quieras preciosa, no soy un caballero, tú no eres una damisela…y me da igual, te prefiero por que eres más puta que el resto-dijo, y con una de sus manos, volteó mi rostro hacía los espejos.-Quiero que veas tu cara mientras te jodo Hinata, quiero que veas cuan zorra eres.

-Cerdo desgraciado-dije, apartando mi vista, obteniendo una mordida en mi cuello.

-Si no lo haces atente a las consecuencias, no tendré piedad-dijo, y me volteó hacía su cuerpo. Podía sentir sus pectorales, como rozaban mis pechos. Yo llegaba a la altura de su cuello. No podía llegar más alto. Ni siquiera con los tacones.

-No te hagas la ruda. Sé que querías mi atención, que me deseabas tanto como el resto pero que eras demasiado orgullosa para admitirlo…¿crees qué no me daba cuenta de cómo arruinabas los diseños sólo para quedarte en las noches? ¿crees qué no sé que odiabas a Ino y a Karin por qué me acostaba con ellas? Ahora Hinata Hyuga, ¿qué opinas de tener mi atención privilegiada?

_**Notas de Ady9202:**_ Jajajaja, me voy a ganar que me quieran matar por que dejé el lemmon a la mitad. Soy malvada, lo sé. Bueno, cumpliendo con mi promesa, subo el nuevo capítulo. Espero que el lemmon sea de su agrado…aunque siento que le falto más dureza…a mí no termina de gustarme. Como sea, espero cumplir sus expectativas. Otra cosa, sí, Hinata le hará ver su suerte al buen Sasuke, pero considero que le hace falta su piedra en el zapato. Claro, que como los dos son bien cabeza dura, los castigaré con más lemmon ¿alguien se apunta para tal castigo? Yo, como soy una malvada…no me opondría a un poco de disciplina…seee, soy una pervert…muajaja. Como sea agradezco a los que me continuan siguiendo, a los que han decidido que la historia vale la pena. Sin ustedes, posiblemente yo no la continuaría. Un review no esta mal, pero me conformo con que la lean, la disfruten y les guste tanto como a mí me gusta escribirla.

Gracias a _**DarkAmy-chan**_, a _**Jack Nylleve**_, a _**Rach Black**_, a _**kaiya maya the whater**_, a _**STIFF-soul**_, a _**NARUYCHI AIICHI**_, a _**Marleen**_, a _**biankis uchiha**_, a _**moon letters**_ que ahora es _**Diminishing quarter**_, por sus reviews. A _**Murder Hikari**_ por poner mi historia en sus favoritos y a los que leen aunque sea de paso mis alocadas ideas.

Los reviews son nuestro alimento, y motor para saber que gusta y que no. Así que por fis, déjenme uno si les gusta, o si no. No me insulten por que yo no lo hago, evítenme la pena de ver algo así. Claro, agradezco que de momento nadie lo ha hecho, ya me considero feliz por eso. Sé que no a todos les gusta el trabajo, y sé qe me expongo a las críticas buenas o malas. Las acepto, pero no creo que ningún ser humano merezca ser insultado. Crítica constructiva, y lechugas o jitomates para mi ensalada son bienvenidos. Los quiero y hasta el próximo cap.


	4. C u a t r o: Orgullo

**C u a t r o: Orgullo**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si no a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo sólo los uso para escribir lemmon pervertido. Si me pertenecieran, el SasuHina sería constante, y esos dos no estarían tan tapaditos; pero como así perdería su chiste la Guerra Ninja (no es cierto) mejor nada más escribo XD. Ok, después de mis divagaciones que a nadie le importan y mis kilos de bla, bla, bla...1,2,3...comenzamos!**

Finalmente ella había gemido como yo deseaba que lo hiciera, al parecer los golpes habían surtido un efecto de afrodisíaco, pues me estimularon de tal manera, que el placer aumento mucho más.

Aunque no dudaba que se hubiera revolcado con muchos, sus paredes seguían siendo demasiado estrechas. Sentir como apretaban a mi pene, como aumentaba su temperatura y su lubricación me iban a volver loco.

Su trasero perfecto terminó totalmente rojo. No me sentí culpable, ya que esto era por desobedecerme, además de que no soy estúpido como para no darme cuenta de que eso, la había excitado más que la vez anterior.

Mi furia todavía no encontraba calma, y claro; que mejor que la culpable pagará por eso.

Arranqué de un tiro los botones de su blusa común y corriente. Siempre me deshago de lo que me estorba en el camino. La blusa, era una simple advertencia. Las bragas que ahora tenía en el bolsillo, también. Marcaba mi poder sobre ella. Eso era todo.

Había pedido que inhabilitaran el elevador hasta que yo dijera. Siendo el jefe, no me podían negar nada. Sólo ella no parecía comprender como funcionaban las cosas aquí. Ella no es nada.

Claro, que a ella no le gustó ni un poco. Me importa un bledo. Cuando se enteró, de nuevo intento rasguñarme. Maldita desagradecida, encima de que le doy de las mejores sesiones de placer de su patética vida, se atreve a rasguñarme. Eso me enfureció más, logrando que la adrenalina aumentara el grado de mi excitación. Deseaba más, y no dudaría en tenerlo, aunque ella no se pudiera sentar sobre su redondo trasero en toda su vida. Yo obtenía lo que quería y cuando lo quería.

Mordí su cuello en señal de poderío, y como un acto de reprensión. Sabe que tiene que comportarse, sabe que de momento es mía, quiero que le quede claro que hasta que yo lo deseé, me pertenece.

Antes de que hiciera otra cosa, jugué con sus senos. Siempre me han excitado, son demasiado jugosos. Antes, solía imaginar mis manos rodeándolos, saboreándolos hasta volverme loco. Ahora sé que mi imaginación es demasiado pobre.

La hice voltearse para que viera mi rostro, claro que no esperaba que me excitara tanto la sensación de tener sus generosos senos sobre mi torso. De nuevo, mi erección se hizo latente. Era tan dura, que dolía.

Teniéndola así, era ligeramente comprensible por que me llamaba la atención. No era una mujer desagradable. Tenía un cuerpo suave y proporcionado.

-Ya obtuviste lo que buscabas. Ni de loca creas que les tengo celos o enojo a esas zorras. No te creas deseable Sasuke, eres un idiota y un cretino. Vives a la sombra de tu hermanito mayor-dijo enfadada, sus ojos plateados me miraron con furia. Eso despertó en mi un enojo que no había sentido desde hace mucho tiempo.

La cargué furiosamente, apretando con mis manos su trasero, deslicé mis manos a sus muslos y le penetré duramente. Sus manos, se aferraron duramente a la pared del elevador, arqueándose hasta donde le era posible.

Mis estocadas se volvieron más duras, ya no la penetraba por el placer, si no por que tenía que hacerle pagar por sus palabras. Buscaba que le doliera, buscaba que me suplicara que me detuviera, pero no lo hizo. Yo aumentaba el ritmo, y la dureza de las penetraciones, sentía que le metía los testículos por su vagina estrecha. Sentía como aumentaba la presión. Ella gemía con más fuerza, ahora era imposible que me detuviera, deseaba gastar toda mi energía en ello.

-No…vuelvas a compararme con mi hermano, encanto-dije entre dientes, dando mayor fuerza a mis penetraciones. Sus piernas me rodeaban las caderas. Mordí su cuello otra vez, aumentando mi ritmo. Ella ahora se aferraba a mi cabello, jalándolo con fuerza. Eso me hacía enfurecer más, y al parecer lo sabía.

-Perdona, debí saber que de los dos, el inepto eras tú-dijo con una sorna. Una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro. Me recordó a mi padre, diciéndome que no era nada en comparación al perfecto Itachi. Le jalé su larga melena, de forma que su rostro quedó a merced del mío. Así pude apreciar que tiene unos labios altamente tentadores, demasiado para su propio bien. Su cara enfadada le confería cierto encanto, pero nada que no hubiera tenido yo antes. Era un rostro agradable, pero común. Salvo por los ojos. Esos ojos que reflejaban la furia que llevaba dentro; tan salvaje, tan apasionada, tan deseosa de sexo. La misma soledad que yo llevaba en los míos.

Respiraba entrecortadamente, debatiéndose entre la furia y el placer. Iba a hacer todo para que terminara siempre inclinándose al último. Tenía que lograr sus ruegos, sus suplicas, deseba oír de esa boca como deseaba ser follada, una y otra vez sin descanso.

Le besé con toda la furia que me había provocado. Ella llevó sus manos a mi espalda, y sentí como las uñas rasguñó la carne. Me dolería al día siguiente, pero en esos momentos las cosas subían de tono.

-Saca tu pene antes de venirte, no quiero nada tuyo dentro de mí-dijo con molestia. Eso me enfureció. Recordaba que antes las mujeres me pedían que no usara preservativo, como si yo no supiera que deseaban un hijo mío; pero ella me pedía que no me viniera sobre ella.

-No princesa, recibirás todo. Tu estrecha vagina lo recibirá todo de mí, hasta el fondo-dije antes de incrementar la velocidad de mis estocadas.-¿O acaso prefieres tragártelo completo?

Mis gemidos eran demasiado fuertes al igual que los suyos. Sus caderas se movían frenéticamente, sus músculos apretaban deliciosamente a mi pene, yo no podía ni deseaba parar el ritmo de las estocadas. Podía sentir los testículo igual de sensibles que el pene, como si se hubieran vuelto otro centro de placer, rebotaban sobre sus perfectas nalgas. Finalmente llegó ella al orgasmo, su gemido fue demasiado intenso, y sus uñas se clavaron en mí intensamente. Su espalda se arqueó, tensa como un resorte plenamente estirado; sobre las paredes del elevador, yo procedí a arquearme pero sin dejar de sostenerle la cintura. Eso hizo la penetración más intensa.

Sus piernas no dejaban mi cadera, yo tampoco dejaba su cintura, a pesar de que me daban ganas de tirarla al suelo. Había sido el mejor orgasmo de mi vida. Aunque no se lo pensaba mencionar; soy demasiado orgulloso para ello.

Con la poca fuerza que me quedaba tomé el teléfono del elevador. Ella seguía con los ojos cerrados, recuperando el aliento.

-Pueden activar el elevador, me parece que la emergencia ya paso-dije tratando de tener un tono frío y formal.-Vístete, que en cualquier hora llamarán al elevador.

-Devuélveme mis bragas-dijo apenas dejo mis caderas, y se incorporó. Su mirada era fría, no había en ella rasgo de la mujer apasionada que hace unos instantes gemía cuando la jodía una vez tras otra. No era como las otras, no me pedía que le dijera lo fantástica que era, proyectos de nuevas relaciones juntos, repetir la experiencia, o que la abrazara. Eso me dejó un mal sabor de boca. En mi orgullo estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres me rogarán por que las jodiera, por un abrazo, por una muestra de amor. Ella no.

-No encanto, eso es la marca de que me perteneces-dije acercándome al lóbulo de su oído. Pude sentir como se estremecía, pero a pesar de eso, pudo controlarse.

-Me debes dos bragas-dijo sin más, colocándose el sostén.

-Mi plan es dejarte sin ninguna encanto, así no me tardaré tanto en joderte-dije pasando lentamente mi lengua sobre su cuello.

-Existen las tiendas de lencería, so idiota-dijo, sin tomar en cuenta la lengua que pasaba sobre la curva de su cuello.

-Entonces te reduciré el sueldo-una de mis manos fue directo a su vagina, y le acaricié suavemente.

-Buscaré otro empleo-trataba de contener los gemidos que comenzaban a despertarse en ella. Su vagina comenzaba a ponerse húmeda de nuevo.

-Si no te doy la carta de recomendación, sabes que no podrás conseguir ni una sola plaza de empleo. Además, nadie paga el diseño mejor que nosotros-dije sacando mis dedos de la vagina, para dirigirlos al clítoris.-Lo que pido es simple; dejarás de venir con bragas al trabajo, al menos que yo te lo diga.

-Primero muerta-gemía suavemente, tratando de resistir el placer que yo le daba al masajear el clítoris.

-Sabes bien que necesitas el dinero-dije suavemente con voz ronca, rozando el pene sobre su trasero.

Ella calló, me dio una bofetada y siguió recogiendo su ropa. No podía creerlo.

Yo enfurecido probé mis dedos. El sabor era indescriptible, y así le jalé por los hombros hasta tenerla de frente. Le besé, mientras mis manos apretaban fuertemente sus brazos. Quería dejarle hematomas, quería cobrarle la bofetada. Nadie me da una bofetada y se va sin su respectivo castigo.

-¿Qué se siente tener mi sabor y el tuyo en la boca encanto?-mi tono era de sorna.-Eso es, niega que te gusta.

Ella profundizo el beso, me agarraba de la nuca, y su lengua se metía profundamente en mi boca. Era como tocar mi propio Nirvana, nadie me había hecho sentir eso en un beso, todo en ese beso. Le tomé de la cintura fuertemente, ella tomó mi rostro, para profundizar.

Sentía su lengua como terciopelo, moviéndose con maestría.

-Eso está mejor cariño, ¿ves qué ser mi puta no es tan malo?-sonreí triunfante, cuando nos separó ella para respirar. Quitó mis manos de su cintura, y me mordió el labio fuertemente. Ah se me olvidaba, me dio otra bofetada. Más dolorosa y sonora que la anterior, puesto que me dejo con la guardia baja.

-¡Maldita arpía!-dije furioso, tomando la mejilla en dónde me había dado el golpe..

-Si, soy una puta; pero jamás seré la tuya-mientras decía esto, tomo sus cosas, el ascensor abrió y se retiro, dejándome solo.

* * *

><p>Llegué a uno de los bares más cercanos a mi apartamento. Pedí un whiskey seco. En esos momentos, no se me hacía agradable la sensación del alcohol disuelto en la suavidad del hielo. Necesitaba algo que prendiese el fuego de mi hombría, algo que me despertara nuevas sensaciones.<p>

Miré a mi alrededor. Era entre semana, por lo cuál la cantina no estaba tan lleno. Había una pareja que competía por comer al otro, un grupo de mujeres pésimamente maquilladas, y con blusas de colores extravagantes, que mostraban sus senos flácidos.

Al otro lado estaba una mujer que no esperaba encontrar ahí, Sakura Haruno y Naruto Uzumaki.

Estaban…bueno, expresándose su amor. Me dio asco, no por verlos, si no por la miel que derramaban. No deseaba ser visto. Conocía a Naruto desde la universidad, pero en esos momentos no deseaba aguantarle sus estupideces; pero me sorprendía que se hubiera enamorado, él era igual o peor con las mujeres que yo.

Otro idiota como Itachi.

Me levanté de la mesa, con mi vaso y me dirigí a la parte opuesta del bar, para evitar ser visto.

Me senté en una de las mesas que tenía poca luz, quedándome un rato en la oscuridad. No quería ser visto por nadie, quería disfrutar mi trago, y de momento no me apetecía regresar a mi apartamento.

Mala idea, por que sentí un golpe seco en la espalda. El dobe me había descubierto. Magnífico.

-Teme, ¡qué casualidad! Mira que encontrarte aquí, cuando en tu empresa nunca te encuentro- se me ocurría que nunca me encontraba por que yo lo evitaba, pero olvidé que era tan idiota que nunca se había dado cuenta.-¿Cómo has estado hombre?¿Sigues igual de amargado?

-No molestes-dije dándole un trago profundo al whiskey. Él llamó a Sakura con la mano, y ella se acercó, demasiado incómoda a dónde estábamos. No era la única, pero al parecer estaba dispuesta a hacerlo por él. Típico de las mujeres.

-Saku, mira es el amargado de tu jefe-dijo Naruto como si nada. Haruno podía distinguirme, así que su cara era inexpresiva, aunque veía a Naruto con cara disconforme.

-¿Se conocen Naruto?-dijo amablemente al dobe. La amabilidad para conmigo no era algo propio de las mujeres en mi oficina, salvo cuando querían favores sexuales.

-De toda una vida-le miré con molestia, pero dudé que lo notara. Fuimos compañeros en la Universidad, podía decirse colegas; pero no nos conocíamos de toda la vida. Me limité a dar otro trago a mi vida.-Vamos teme, ¿no me negarás ahora, verdad? No después de lo que llevamos siendo amigos.

-Te he negado desde la Universidad idiota, no hay razón para no hacerlo ahora-dije sin más, sin mirar a Haruno ni a Naruto.

-Eso me dice el dobe siempre cariño, pero en el fondo es más dulce que Hinata, y eso es decir bastante.

Si hay momentos en la vida que sorprenden, ese sin duda se llevaba el premio de mi noche. No me sorprendía que conociera a Hinata, si no que la mencionara como una mujer dulce. Sí, claro, era tan dulce como una camada de cobras asesinas.

-Hinata es demasiado dulce Naruto-kun-contestó ella suavemente, sin duda quería provocarme. Seguramente ella sabía sobre las sesiones de sexo con Hinata. No era de dudar, pues las mujeres se cuentan todo en los baños de la empresa, o a la hora de la comida, o con sus amigas. He tenido bastantes mujeres en mi vida, como para no saber el hecho de que a ellas les encanta ver como sus patéticas existencias se vuelven un acontecimiento digno de drama mundial.-Aunque la pobre no la ha tenido fácil. Ha debido quedarse a trabajar todas las noches.

Su mirada dura me confirmó mis sospechas. A Haruno no le agradaba, pero algo me alarmó. Ella no sabía nada al respecto, no sabía que me había follado a Hinata.

Eso fue un golpe bajo. El whiskey le dio como un proyectil a mi estómago. El ácido del alcohol, y el ácido de mi estómago, me hicieron sentir ese golpe. No estaba preparado para no ser importante para una mujer; hasta la fecha creo que nadie te prepara para eso cuando eres un ser cuyo orgullo y amor propio nunca había sido lastimado por una mujer. De nuevo esa sensación extraña.

-Me lo imagino, lo que pasa cariño es que el teme es demasiado exigente. Así era desde que nos conocemos. No importa cuanto te esmeres, el teme siempre le encontrará un defecto.

-Cállate Naruto-dije fríamente. Llamé a una de las tantas meseras vulgares y le pedí otro whiskey seco.

-Bien, dime teme ¿qué mujer no cayó en tus hechizos?-Naruto de carcajeó, mientras yo le miraba fieramente.

-No tengo idea de que hablas tarado-murmuré entre dientes, esperando con ansías el vaso de whiskey. Encendí un cigarrillo, sin preguntarles siquiera si alguno se molestaba con el humo.

-Naruto, odio cuando la gente fuma a mis alrededores-dijo Haruno frunciendo la nariz.

-Si tienes algo en contra Haruno dilo, que en estos momentos no soy tu jefe, aunque he de mencionarte que tu opinión no me importará-dije sin verla, y dándole otra bocanada al cigarro. Lo que no esperaba era que me dieran un gancho en la mejilla.

-Teme, somos amigos; pero te prohíbo que le hables así a Sakura-Naruto no borraba de su rostro esa sonrisa. Yo tenía ganas de golpearlo, pero por alguna razón no me importó. Estaba demasiado extraño como para preocuparme por golpear a Naruto.-Vamos teme, no te conviene ponerte así por que una mujer te rechazó, con tus dotes ya verás a otra.

-No me ha rechazado ninguna mujer idiota, no me estés jodiendo-recibí el vaso de whiskey y me bebí la mitad del vaso de un solo trago.

-A ver idiota, según tus brillantes afirmaciones ¿por qué me ha rechazado una mujer?-dije dando una bocanada a mi cigarrillo.

-Sencillo, cuando te rechazaban en la Universidad o te metías en líos con una mujer, Itachi o tu padre bebías whiskey sin hielo-dijo el dobe con una sonrisa. Yo no sabía si me iría de espaldas, o le mandaría a la porra. Voté por la última.

-Eres brillante Naruto-comenté con sarcasmo.

-Eso sólo confirma mis teorías-dijo con esa sonrisa tan suya, que me hacía sentir como un adulto hablándole a un niño.

-¿Qué edad tienes Uzumaki? ¿Doce?-la molestia me llenaba, así que decidí irme, pues era lo mejor. No deseaba una pelea con el idiota de Naruto. Podría hacerlo, pero no quería dejarlo mal con su novia.-Me retiro ¿vienes o te quedas?

-Nos quedamos-dijo Naruto alegremente.-Queremos tiempo para nosotros, además mi departamento está hecho un desastre, y Hinata está en el departamento de Sakura. Me pregunto ¿por qué decidió fumigar su casa ahora?

Si hubiera podido ver mi cara en esos momentos, sin duda habría comprendido que estaba realmente mal.

* * *

><p>Traté de manejar mi automóvil hasta mi apartamento. De nuevo la encargada salió con un baby-doll negro y una ligera bata negra. Yo me seguí de largo, pues no deseba esta noche nada con ella.<p>

Me senté en la sala a ver el televisor, cambiaba los canales sin importarme realmente si veía football o ballet. Estaba muerto pero no podía dormir. El whiskey comenzaba a hacerme efectos en el cerebro, pues las palabras de Naruto resonaban en mi mente.

¿Por qué Hinata se quedaba en casa de Haruno, sabiendo perfectamente nosotros qué no tenía ninguna plaga? ¿Era cierto lo qué decía el dobe y yo sólo hacía eso cuando una mujer me rechazaba?

Era cierto que me gritaba su desprecio, y nuestras sesiones de sexo eran más un acto de dominación, pero de ahí a no desearlas realmente había un tramo muy largo.

Había pensado que ella me deseaba, pero que era demasiado orgullosa para admitirlo; sin embargo su indiferencia, y su forma salvaje de tener sexo realmente me ponían en un terreno nuevo, desconocido e incierto.

Yo nunca había necesitado más de una sesión de sexo con cualquier mujer para conseguir su sumisión. Era un buen amante, y eso me enorgullecía; pero ahora encontrar que ella no había caído, me hacía sentir enfermo.

No era mi culpa, me dije muchas veces; pero no podía aceptar que una mujer no me deseara. ¡Por Dios! ¿Cómo si no supiera qué todas se morían por que me las jodiera? Eso se murmuraba a voces en la oficina, mas ella permanecía indiferente al hecho de que me la follé dos veces.

Bien, podía vivir con eso, pero trataría de menguar su resistencia. Cómo lo dije una vez.

Yo tengo lo que quiero y cuándo lo quiero, las barreras las destruyo, a la fecha no hay nada imposible para mí, y esto no iba a poder con mi poderío de años. No conocía la palabra imposible, y Hinata me enseñaría muchas cosas, menos su significado.

_**Notas de Ady:**_ Hola, debido a que algunos me querían asesinar por cortar el lemmon, aquí les dejo lo que queda pendiente. Espero les guste. El capítulo quizás no es muy largo, pero me cuesta mucho escribir en la perspectiva de Sasuke. Tener que meterme en la mente de un hombre es más difícil de lo que pensé, puesto que son complejos. Sus sentimientos los expresan de forma diferente, ven la vida desde otro plano, etcétera. Quise dejar el lemmon por que me parece injusto que sólo Hinata narre su placer, también me parece que Sasuke merece narrar sus experiencias.

Agradezco a:

_**layill:**_ Jajaja muchas gracias por decir que es excelso. Espero que te agrade el lemmon de este cap. No es tan intenso como el anterior, pero a mi parecer dice bastante. Yo también amo a Sasuke rudo.

_**maribelteka:**_ Bueno, la razón por la que corren a Hinata no es tan difícil de imaginar, pero por que la abofetea a la amante de Hiashi, es algo que se irá rebelando. Yo también soy una pervertida, y adoro los lemmon. Claro que tienen que ser posesivos y pasionales, por eso es que son tan rudos sus encuentros amistosos.

_**fer-prilla:**_ Bueno, en un ascensor se puede hacer. En realidad no creo que sea tan cómodo por el espacio, y por que no te puedes apoyar en nada, pero de que se puede hacer en todos lados, se puede. Sobre la tensión sexual, bueno al decir tensión sexual Sakura se refiere que están tensos y de malas por que su deseo sexual no ha sido satisfecho.

_**Rach Black:**_ Si, mi plan es hacerlos sufrir. Soy malvada, lo sé, pero alguien tiene que hacerlos cambiar a esos cabeza dura. Si, son unos tensos sexuales, pero si no fueran así no tendrían tanta pasión para los encuentros.

_**Murder-Bubble**_: ¿Cómo supe que agregaste a favoritos? FF manda un correo. Gracias por haberme agregado. Encantada de ser tu sensei en lo pervert (por fin tendré alumnos XDDD), a mí también me encanta lo pervert. El fic es romántico, sólo que no es algo color rosa, debe tener sus lindos matices. Ni Sasuke le solucionará la vida a Hinata, ni Hinata será una linda y sumisa mujer que cambie el corazón de Sasuke. Sasuke es, será, y seguirá siendo un…patán XDDD, pero hasta los patanes se enamoran. Espero mis manzanas y mis uvas. Tu rev me encantó.

_**Yuki:**_ Claro que deseo continuarlo, igual de intenso y pervertido.

_**anna 04:**_ Seee, el sexo rudo es algo demasiado pasional como para no fantasearlo, y cuando te dan duro, el placer es más intenso. Trataré de actualizarlo en las fechas, pero igual no prometo nada XDDD.

_**STIFF-Soul:**_ Muchas gracias por darme ánimos con lo del diseño. Tengo amigos en esos proyectos, así que me doy una idea, pero agradecería más experiencias para hacer del fic algo bueno. Sasuke lo hará, a su debido tiempo. No se pueden enamorar luego luego, además no es seguro que lo hagan. Tiene que pensar así, pues es un cretino, sexy, pero cretino. Claro que continuaré.

_**Konohaa girl:**_ Ntp, en cualquier capítulo el review es más que bienvenido, me interesa mucho su opinión. Seee, traté de hacerlo lo más hot posible, incluso tuve que darme muchas duchas de agua fría para contenerme. Aquí está, como prometí la segunda parte del lemmon. Soy malvada por cortarlo, pero Sasuke también siente XD.

_**Diminishing quarter**_: Claro que los seguiré castigando, por que con esos castigos, declaro que yo también quiero que me castiguen. Por eso fui taaan mala como para cortar el lemmon. Faltan más castigos, pues nuestra Hinata no es una chica que dé su brazo a torcer enseguida (mejor para mí, más lemmon XDDD).

_**Hina4ever**_: Yo también quiero a mi príncipe azul, pero como de esos ya se acabaron, prefiero a mi Sasuke rudo. ¿En serio no te puedes integrar a FF? Algo debe pasar con la prueba del spam, intenta hacer la del escrito y la del sonido. Se tienen que hacer las dos. Gracias por decir que el fic sería tu favorito del SasuHina. Hay muchas escritoras y escritores talentosísimos de SasuHina, y ese halago me ha encantado.

_**Biankis uchiha**_: Lo prometido es deuda, y la espera se termino. Claro que continuare, si sigue teniendo este recibimiento. Muchas gracias.

_**Kaila maya the whater**_: Por eso es tan sexy, por que enfadado saca a la fiera sexual que lleva dentro. A mí también me hubiera dado miedo, pero reconocería que me excita tan sólo de pensarlo así. Seee, soy mala, por eso corté el lemmon a la mitad, pero aquí les dejo el resto.

_**LoveDelicius**_: Pues la intensidad si pasa en la vida real. El lemmon extremo y rudo es el que más me gusta. Si, Sasuke es un animal, aflorando sus instintos sexuales más primitivos. Hina es alocada, pero como todo en esta vida, tiene un por qué. Hay muchos lemmons que son así, pero me encanta la idea de haberte introducido a ese mundo XDDD.

_**DarkAmy-chan**_: No me mates, soy muy joven para morir, y además si lo haces ¿quién escribirá más lemmons? (Imagina a Ady de rodillas, pidiendo clemencia) No ardas, nooooo! Ya lo continúe, por favor no te vengues. Muchos besos.

_**Andromeda Xang:**_ Seee, me niego a que Hinata se entregue a Sasuke a la primera. No, no y no. Yo también me le hubiera lanzado luego luego, y si se hartaba de mí, lo ataba con cadenas y lo torturaba con sexo sin descanso y tan intenso como el que tiene con Hinata.

Gracias por incluir en sus Story Alert, en sus Favorite Story, Favorite Author, etc a todos los que lo hicieron de arriba, y a: _**beautifulGirl100, Artemis-Akai yume, Airi Hyuga,**_


	5. C i n c o: Lavanda

**C i n c o: Lavanda**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo sólo los uso para mis locas, super pervertidas, y etcétera ideas ^^. Pasando a otra cosa después del bla bla bla….1…2…3…allez-içi!**

Una de las cosas que me gustaban del departamento de Sakura era que tenía un ligero aroma floral. Me recordaba a cuando mi madre se quedaba horas conmigo en su jardín, dónde yo me refugiaba de los regaños de Hiashi. Era un aroma tenue, encantador, pero que me podía transportar a mi infancia. Me encantaba eso del departamento de ella. No es que me desagrade como olía el mío, de hecho por mi madre usaba muchos aromatizantes con aroma a lavanda, a mi madre le encantaba ese aroma, lo usaba en cualquier parte de su ropa, en toda ella siempre predominaba ese aroma a lavanda. Nunca he podido igualarlo.

Estaba sentada en uno de los sillones color rojo cereza, con una taza de café en mis manos, disfrutando de la soledad. Me había divertido esta semana con Sakura, viendo películas románticas absurdamente predecibles, pintándonos las uñas de un color rojo sangre para sentirnos sensuales, ordenando, cocinando, y arreglándonos tres horas como locas para salir de "cacería", aunque ella se reservaba mucho por su amor Naruto. De hecho, él había llegado temprano esta mañana y la había llevado a salir. Sabía que tardaría, o incluso que ella no volvería, pues cuando salía con él se le olvidaba el tiempo. Me alegraba por ella, deseaba amar y ser amada, y lo había conseguido.

Yo regresaría a mi departamento ese día, ya lo extrañaba demasiado; además de poder asegurar no volver a ver a Sasuke parado por ahí. Gracias a Sakura me enteré de que él ya sabía sobre mi estancia en su departamento, y en todo este tiempo no me ha impuesto su presencia. Seguramente ya se había cansado de mi mal carácter, pésimo genio y de mi renuencia a obedecer o de bajar la cabeza. Mucho mejor para mí.

Fui a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Saqué un vaso cuadrado de cristal y abrí el grifo. Lo tomé contemplando el paisaje que se abría ante mis ojos, mi mirada se iba de un punto a otro. Dejé el vaso en el fregadero, y apoyé mis manos sobre la barra de la cocina, en la cuál aferré mis manos con fuerza.

En esos días me había sentido ultrajada, todo mi orgullo Hyuga se había ido por el desagüe, además con una de las personas más odiadas por mí en toda mi vida: Uchiha Sasuke. Incluso el pensarlo me ponía los pelos de la nuca. Jamás entenderé como mi cuerpo podía excitarse tanto con él. Supongo que Sakura tenía razón y soy una tensa sexual. Quizás, después de tanto sexo casual, llego un momento en el cuál me volví adicta al sexo poco personal.

Necesitaba un poco de eso, y urgente. Alguien que yo supiera no me causaría vergüenza por acostarme con él. Una persona con quién yo pudiera tener el control. Con Sasuke siempre lo perdía. Soy una persona controlada, poco dada a demostrar mis emociones, pero con él no puedo evitar mostrar mi furia, como si me llevara un instinto animal más allá de lo creíble.

Se me ocurrió una brillante idea. Había invitado a Kiba a una salida. Él perfectamente sabía lo que significaban mis invitaciones. Una noche de sexo casual, sin necesidad de promesas de falso amor, ni de ilusiones rotas.

Llamé a Kiba. Le sorprendieron mis intenciones, pero de cualquier forma acepto. Yo sabía que lo haría, puesto que nunca me había negado nada. Sonreí suavemente al saber logrado mi propósito, sin embargo la boca me sabía amarga. Como si estuviera comiendo pedazos de metal.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Esperé a Kiba en los escalones de mi edificio. Me había puesto un diminuto vestido negro, que tenía un enorme escote en la espalda, y me cubría con un ligero abrigo blanco. Ahí venía, vestido como siempre, jeans finos, camisa negra y la cazadora ajustada. Era un hombre guapo, la perfección encarnada para cualquier mujer. Era dulce, detallista, muy romántico, tenía toda clase de consideraciones para conmigo, me ofrecía todo lo que yo pudiera desear. Era como si me dieran el sueño de todas las mujeres en una bandeja, y yo no lo quería. Me sentía tan mal por eso, pero desde el principio le había aclarado que yo era una manzana podrida, y nunca iba a cambiar eso. Le convenía una mujer dulce, inteligente, educada capaz de apreciarlo.

-Te ves preciosa pequeña. Hueles a lavanda. Me encanta-dijo con dulzura, tomando mi barbilla y dándome un ligero beso en la mejilla. Yo sólo sonreí, sin poder corresponder a su cumplido, pues la culpa me llenaba. Le miré a los ojos y me pregunté cómo no podía enamorarme de él. Sin duda debía ser demasiado sencillo hacerlo, si se ponía el esfuerzo suficiente para hacerlo, pero no podía.

Kiba me llevó en su Toyota a un hermoso restaurante italiano que gustaba de visitar siempre que podía. La comida y la ubicación en la ciudad era perfecta, como si fuera planeada sólo para estar a la par con ese lugar. De hecho, tenía mucha gente por lo mismo, pero afortunadamente no tuvimos que esperar para conseguir mesa.

Nos mandaron a una mesa cerca de la ventana, lo que agradecí eternamente por qué podría contemplar su hermoso jardín, en dónde se veía un estanque, y un hermoso decorado con series de luces. El estanque era usado cuando era verano para comer ahí. Era un servicio especial que se ofrecía en ese restaurante durante algunas ocasiones. Sin embargo, era en estos momentos precioso contemplar el jardín con algunas personas.

Una chica de no más de veinte años llegó a atendernos. Le preguntó a Kiba lo que deseábamos pedir. Yo pedí rollos de carne sicilianos y él me parece que fettuccini a la papalina y un ligero vino.

Comíamos hablando de las más ligeras trivialidades. Desde como estábamos en nuestros trabajos, hasta de mi pequeña Hanabi. Él no la conocía, pero yo le había hablado mucho de ella, de lo adorable, dulce y pequeña que era mi hermanita. Él decía que posiblemente ella ya no sería una niña, yo lo sabía; sin embargo como no había podido verla, para mí lo seguía siendo.

Un silencio incómodo se hizo entre nosotros. Él me miró a los ojos, suavemente, de una forma extraña, por lo menos para mí, me penetraba con la mirada, sin embargo creo que no podía leerme.

-¿Has pensado en mi propuesta?-había puesto sus manos a lado del plato. Hablaba con demasiada seriedad, su cuerpo se había tensado un poco. O al menos le atribuí mi reacción.

¿Qué si lo había pensado? ¡No, no lo había pensado! ¿Por qué no? Por que mi respuesta no había cambiado. Yo no podía amar a nadie. Estaba podrida, no deseaba hacerlo, exponerme a que una persona tenga el poder absoluto sobre mí, era algo impensable.

En ese momento deseé no haber levantado la vista. Entraba Uchiha vestido con una elegante camisa azul marino y pantalones carísimos azules. No venía solo, lo acompañaba una mujer hermosísima, rubia, de abundantes pechos. Se veía en sus veinte o treinta. Ella era perfecta. Una punzada de algo parecido al odio me surgió, pero supuse que era porqué él me había prohibido salir con otros, y él salía con una mujer. Maldito prepotente. En esos momentos, Kiba se acercaba a mis labios y permití que me besara.

Su beso era un poco urgente, penetrante pero nada apasionante. Dejé que mis labios se llevaran, aunque no me despertaba ninguna sensación. En esos momentos me separé de Kiba y pude ver los ojos de Sasuke. Su furia no me espantaba, en esos momentos estaba acompañada, y además no le tenía pavor alguno.

Se fue con su acompañante a una de las mesas privadas y particulares. Ya no tuve que verlo de nuevo durante el resto de la velada, así que agradecí en el interior a la suerte.

Prometí a Kiba pensarlo. A la mejor no era tan mala idea dejar la soltería atrás, y conseguirme un novio como mi buena amiga Sakura, perdidamente enamorada de Naruto. Quizás, era el tiempo de probar algo nuevo.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Me despedí de Kiba en la entrada del edificio. Por alguna razón me supo mal acostarme con él, en especial cuando me ofrecía tanto. Le agradecí por la velada y dejé que me besará de nuevo en los labios. Me supo vacío, pero de cualquier forma le correspondí.

Entré a mi apartamento y al llegar estaba demasiado polveado. Mis pensamientos estaban alterados, así que decidí hacer limpieza. Me coloqué los guantes color azul, me quedé descalza y tomé la solución para limpiar la madera, los vidrios, y los sillones. Acto seguido me dirigí a dónde tenía a la aspiradora, y la saqué.

Estaba concentrada silbando una canción, pensando en lo patético que era estar con unos guantes de goma, descalza y limpiando, con un elegante vestido negro. Tocaron el timbre, pensé que era Ten Ten o Temari, entonces dejé los guantes en la cocina, y corrí hacía la puerta.

No hubiera abierto. De pie, estaba la persona que menos quería ver en este mundo, incluso ver a mi padre y a su amante me hubiera alegrado más.

Estaba furioso, la esencia masculina se mezclaba con un poco de alcohol, llevaba la camisa azul marino semiabierta, dejando ver su pecho desnudo. Su expresión era más bien burlona, pero la furia se denotaba bajo esa expresión.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Cómo has pasado?-dije con enfado. Estaba verdaderamente enojada. Le iba a cerrar la puerta, pero él vio mis intenciones y me empujó fuertemente. Cerró la puerta con pestillo, con demasiada rapidez para que yo pudiera aspirar siquiera con detenerlo.

-Tienes una casera muy amable. Me ha dejado pasar demasiado fácil-odiaría a Ten Ten por su debilidad por los hombres guapos. En esos momentos yo no tenía tacones, entonces me sentía más pequeña de lo que me hubiera sentido con Uchiha, además estaba en mi casa; el rincón en dónde yo podía renunciar al mundo. Eso era para mí una invasión.

Él se acercó a mí con una expresión peligrosa, capaz de acobardar a cualquiera, pero por alguna razón eso hizo crecer mi furia, pero sobre todo sentí como comenzaba a mojarme.

-Princesa, princesa ¿cuántas veces me harás repetirlo? Si yo digo mamámela, me la mamas, si yo digo gime más fuerte, lo harás, y si yo digo no sales con ningún otro, no sales-desabrochaba los botones de su camisa, lentamente. Yo iba retrocediendo hacía el sofá. Caí sobre el sofá, y él puso su cuerpo encima del mío. Comenzó a pelear por pasar sus dedos a través de mi vestido, pero yo me aferraba con uñas y dientes en hacer que mi falda fuera una barrera. Sentí como la yema de su dedo acariciaba mis labios, como ese dedo representaba sugerentemente lo que vendría después. La seda de mis bragas intensificaban la sensación placentera.-Ya estabas mojada, no me sorprende. Tú tienes ganas de que te joda desde hace una semana. Siente mi erección princesa.

Frotó su pene sobre mi vagina, se sentía duro, erecto, como si pudiera atravesar la suave ropa interior, y el exquisito pantalón italiano. Me excite mucho, la sensación era una tortura, pero yo no admitiría que me había excitado. Sentía como me humedecía más, pensé que estaba humedeciéndome hasta límites hasta entonces desconocidos para mí. Cerré mis ojos para disfrutar la sensación, mis caderas se levantaban y se movían como locas, llevando a cabo movimientos para sentir el pene de Sasuke con más…me acababa de acordar que era Uchiha Sasuke quien estaba a punto de cogerme. Abrí mis ojos, y me di cuenta de su expresión sombría, encantada de mi sumisión. Muerta de la vergüenza, le pedí que me dejara en paz.

-¿Tú rogando?-se burló.-No mi putita favorita, dudo que siquiera sepas que es, sabes que te mueres por esto.

Sin pensarlo, comencé a moverme como loca, a empujarle, a rasguñarlo por todos lados. Él me beso, mordiendo mis labios con demasiada fuerza. Introdujo su lengua en mi boca como siempre. Ahora yo no quería eso, quería escapar. Comencé a moverme con rapidez, le pateé e incluso le golpeé.

-Pareciera que no quieres que te coja-sonrió con burla. Yo le miré y le golpeé en los testículos.

-¿En serio? Y yo que pensaba que tenía que ser menos sutil-me salió el sarcasmo y antes de que él me alcanzara me encerré en mi habitación. Sonreí para mis adentros feliz de haber conseguido que no me cogiera. Tomé uno de los conjuntos para dormir, y me bajé el cierre del vestido. Me di un masaje a mis sienes, pero antes de quitarme el vestido, un sonido estruendoso me hizo voltear a verle. Había roto el cerrojo, y entraba con total seguridad e ira.

-Debes saber princesa, que no hay cerrojo que pueda detenerme-me agarró de uno de los pies desnudos, y me jaló hacía él. Me arrancó el vestido negro de un tirón, rebelando mi sostén negro y mi braga. No podía controlar mi furia, pero antes de usar mis uñas de nuevo, sostuvo mis manos, y jaló mi cuerpo hacía su abdomen. Me sostenía con un brazo, y con el otro, bajo el cierre de su pantalón. Jaló mi cabellera, aunque yo le mordía la mano con toda mi fuerza.-Maldita perra-se quejó, cosa que provocó que el jalón de cabello aumentara su intensidad, y me llevará hasta la cama, para restregar mi rostro sobre ella.

Tomó mi cabeza entre sus manos, y me abrió la boca con las mismas. Jalaba mi rostro con mucha intensidad. Mis mejillas me dolían, al igual que mi cuero cabelludo.

Metió su pene en mi boca con rapidez. Me aferré a sacar mi boca, pero él leyendo mis pensamientos, hizo que su pene se introdujera hasta mis anginas. Rasguñé sus muslos, y sus glúteos. Él respondió metiendo el pene hasta lo profundo de mi boca. Sentía la cabeza del pene rozar con el fin de ésta. Parecía como si me quedara sin oxígeno. Sentía su grueso pene rozar mi úvula, mientras él incrementaba el ritmo, su velocidad también aumentaba conforme pasaban las vino en mi boca, y me obligó a tragármelo todo. Podía sentir en mi lengua sus testículos, los cuáles yo succionaba con fuerza.

Al terminar, me tomó del cuello y con toda su fuerza me colocó con la espalda hacía la cama. Se quitó la camisa ya desabrochada, dejando ver un pecho fuerte. Me quité esos estúpidos pensamientos, y le miré con furia, escupiéndole en la cara.

Con fuerza, abrió mis piernas, metiendo su pene sin contemplaciones. Me daba estocadas duras, intensas, que venían una tras otra con mayor intensidad y rapidez. El placer de sentirlo comenzaba a inundar mis sentidos, a hacerme olvidar mi sensación de orgullo; pero de tan sólo pensarlo comencé a inhibir mi respuesta al placer. No quería admitir que me estaba volviendo loca de placer, entonces apreté mis puños con fuerza a las sábanas.

Sasuke se dio cuenta, por lo cuál, incrementó la velocidad y la fuerza de sus estocadas, en mi cuarto se oía exclusivamente el sonido de mis nalgas rebotando contra sus piernas. Sacó su pene de mi vagina, y con fuerza me tomó de las muñecas.

-No gimes-gruñó con enfado, mientras acercaba su cara a la mía. Su aliento era cálido y húmedo, podía sentirlo sobre mi piel, y deseaba que…estoy pensando en tonterías, deseaba que se detuviera.

-Si no puedes complacerme, es culpa de tu "capacidad" como amante-mi tono de voz era burlón, no quería darle el gusto de saber la verdad.

Con fuerza, me tomó de la cintura, se levantó de la cama, conmigo en brazos, mientras yo pataleaba con fuerza, me detuvo en vilo durante unos segundos, y me aventó con toda la fuerza a mi cama.

Caí sobre mis manos y rodillas. Realmente me había lastimado un poco por la violencia del acto, intenté quitarme de esa posición, pero antes de poder hacer algo, él sostuvo mis caderas y volvió a penetrarme. Sus manos se aferraban fuertemente a mi carne, tanto que podía sentir como me penetraban totalmente. Era un acto de total sometimiento, y yo no podía hacer nada para ir en contra de él. Sus manos llegaron a mis pechos, y los estrujaron con fuerza.

Las estocadas aumentaban su intensidad, mis caderas comenzaban a moverse con más rapidez, y ya no pude contenerme más. Gemí demasiado fuerte, mis gemidos llenaban la habitación.

-Dime que soy tu dueño-de repente dijo Sasuke, mientras metía su pene más profundo, de una forma en la que yo me podía arquear.

-No le pertenezco a nadie-decía yo, mientras la velocidad de mis caderas, y la de sus estocadas aumentaba. Sentí una palmada demasiado dolorosa en las nalgas, que me obligó a arquearme. Aumento la intensidad de las palmadas, de tal forma que la sensación de nuevo era dolorosa y placentera. Fueron una tras otra, una tras otra.

-¡Dilo con un demonio Hyuga!-tomó entre sus dedos uno de mis pezones, lo jaló con fuerza, demasiada. Sus estocadas eran duras, con el propósito de dañarme, sentía el dolor, pero eso consiguió arrancarme más placer del que podía contener. Finalmente gemí con todas mis fuerzas y caí sobre la cama.

Sasuke me tomó de nuevo por la cintura, pero ahora antes de que pudiera hacer algo, me escapé de él y busqué salir, sin embargo me detuvo por la muñeca, me lastimo el brazo, me jaló con fuerza.

Su cuerpo, más pesado y musculoso que el mío me retuvo contra la pared. Frotaba su pene erecto en contra de mis muslos.

-Vas a decirlo, dime que soy tu dueño-me ahorcaba con una de sus manos, pero yo mantenía mi frente en alto. Estábamos a la luz de la luna, gracias a la ventana que se hallaba a un lado de nosotros. Su rostro no mostraba expresión alguna, pero sus ojos hablaban bajo aquella luz blanca, demostrando un perfil perfectamente masculino.

-No-estaba totalmente consternada, así que no esperaba lo que vino después. Me tomó de las nalgas, yo por inercia rodeé sus caderas con mis piernas, y me me recargó sobre la pared. Mis piernas permanecían aferradas a sus caderas. Sus manos recorrían mi espalda, mientras me sostenía. Volvió a penetrarme, y lo hacía tan duro que yo no podía de darme golpes en la pared. Me dolía.

Me estrujaba las nalgas fuertemente, mientras las movía hacia arriba y abajo para darse placer. No le importaba el mío, solamente estaba buscando su orgasmo. Yo no podía dejar de gemir, no importaba ahora, sólo podía sentir el pene llegándome a lo más profundo.

Mis manos pasaron por su espalda, me sostuve mejor.

-Di que eres mía-insistió, mordiéndome el lóbulo de la oreja. Sus dientes se dirigieron a mi cuello, y ahí lo succionó. Me dejaría una marca al día siguiente.

-Eres un…-me arqueé, mientras con mis uñas rasguñaba fuertemente toda su espalda.

-Soy un cerdo, patán, canalla, dime todo lo que quieras, sabes que eres una puta y te excito por ser igual que tú-dijo mordiendo mi cuello. Yo gemí.

-No…no me excitas-me merezco el premio a la mayor idiotez dicha, pero no se me ocurrió nada mejor.

Aumento su ritmo, su velocidad, y comenzó a gruñir, dejándose al instinto. Yo sin quererlo también lo hice.

-Dime cuanto disfrutas que te joda y gemir como una puta-decía, mientras sus estocadas eran mucho más intensas.

-Disfruto que me jodas, jódeme más…más duro…más-yo no podía parar, mi cuerpo me exigía la liberación. Yo pedía que me diera más duro, deseaba no poder sentarme en una semana, deseaba poder sentir que explotaría de placer, que me jodería hasta que ya no me quedase nada. Hasta cansarme.

La sangre comenzaba a llenarme la cabeza, sentía como mi vagina aumentaba su sensibilidad, era como tener algo extremadamente cálido y adictivo entre mis piernas, y cómo era capaz de llenarme, desear más hasta el punto de casi desgarrarme. Deseaba ser penetrada en lo más profundo, deseaba que me metiera su pene hasta llegar a sus testículos. Quería que me partiera en dos.

Mis manos se aferraron con más intensidad a su espalda, casi quería compenetrarme con él, ser una sola persona. Pensé que si podía hundir mis uñas hasta sentir su carne, podía conseguirlo. Sentía la piel masculina bajo mis manos, los músculos en su máximo punto de tensión, y como su pene podía penetrarme sin ninguna delicadeza. No recibía el trato de una mujer dulce y adorable, no; era duramente penetrada sin pensar en mi decencia, estaban presentes mis intintos.

-Eres tan jodidamente estrecha-sus músculos se tensaron cuál un arco, con una intensidad.-No vas a escapar de mí, no lo harás.

-¡Jódeme Sasuke!-grité con fuerza, mientras él obedecía. Me besó con violencia, sentía el fuego en cada parte de mi ser. El placer radicaba en mi vagina, pero también el beso era un abandono total a los instintos, era la representación de lo que sucedía en mi vagina. Me aferré a su cuello con fuerza, mientras su lengua se abría paso por toda mi boca. Quería devorar todo. Destruir lo que estaba a su paso. Mis dedos jalaban la cabellera negra, y sus dientes mordían mis labios, despertándome una tortura exquisita e inimaginable.

-Di que eres mi puta personal-Eran sus últimas estocadas.-Eres mía hasta que yo lo decida, y yo…no comparto-con cada palabra, la estocada aumentaba de intensidad.-¡Dilo Hinata, dilo! Me gusta tu aroma a lavanda.

Mi orgasmo estaba a punto de llegar, no podía detenerme ni nada ni nadie, ya podía sentir las suaves convulsiones de mi cadera, como mi trasero se restregaba con más fuerza sobre las paredes, y la sensación de querer su pene hasta mi garganta.

-¡Soy tu puta!- y me viné.

**Notas de Ady:** Se supone que iba a subir hace una semana, de hecho eso es la premisa, pero sé que me merezco que me maten por tardarme una semana más, de hecho por eso me he escondido en un bunker con comida y agua para unos días, en lo que se calman XDDD. Ok, eso no lo creo, pero una sincera disculpa, pero al parecer se les ocurrió que era buena idea reprobarme en anatomía, u.u (no estaba Sasuke ¿cómo demonios esperaban qué practicara?), además borré el capítulo casi completo. Mis más sinceros agradecimientos a todos los que me siguen a pesar de mis tardanzas. Prometo extenderme más en los agradecimientos en el próximo capítulo, por que creo que prefiero que lean. Los quiero ^^. Y recuerden, pórtense mal; cuídense bien. Kisses de chocolate.


	6. S e i s: Madness

**S e i s: Madness **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Masashi Kishimoto-sensei! Si fueran míos, Sasuke saldría enseñando el torso siempre o desnudo, y el SasuHina sería algo patentado. Como sea, bla bla bla…I, II, III..allez-ici!**

Dicen que la locura te impulsa a moverte, en especial si se trata de que una mujer te vuelva loco. Bien, no considero que esto sea totalmente estúpido, pero tampoco que sea totalmente inteligente. Bien puede ser una mierda, y seguramente a mí me daría igual, pues no hay mejor compañía femenina para un hombre que la soledad. Desgraciadamente a la soledad no le harás el amor, ni te darás con ella un buen revolcón, a menos claro que sea uno mental, y a veces recurrir al maldito onanismo no es tan placentero. No dudo que uno mismo sea un excelente aliado, pero a veces es mejor una cálida vagina a tus dedos.

Al menos era la forma en que yo justificaba por que había amanecido en la cama de Hinata Hyuga, desnudo, y con un grandísimo dolor de cabeza. Parecía que mi cabeza iba a estallar por el enfado que he tenido ayer, o quizá por que esta mujer me ha dado el mejor sexo de toda mi vida. No es delicada, ni siquiera es fina, parece perra en celo, le importa un pepino si se ve bien, si huele bien, o si está perfectamente arreglada. Es tan animal e impulsiva como yo. Ni siquiera pide los acostumbrados abrazos después del sexo, simplemente te da la espalda y se echa a dormir, como si te estuvieras cogiendo a un tipo, pero con cuerpo de mujer. Me intrigaba saber por que no era como las otras, hasta ahora aún me intriga. Pensé que ella era así para ser interesante y seducirme, pero no; realmente no le importa si no la llamo, si no la busco, si no me comporto cariñoso. A ella realmente le doy igual.

Incluso ahora, mientras reflexiono en su cama, parece estar en otro mundo. Durmiendo, sin importarle si le veo su cuerpo, si está pasada de peso, o si tiene tal maldita imperfección en la que no me había fijado. Ahí está, durmiendo a sus anchas.

Me siento tan jodidamente sentimental pensando en esto. Generalmente son las mujeres quienes piensan lo que pasa por nuestras cabezas, no al revés. Esta mujer tiene algo, no sé que demonios es y me desespera. No puedo dar con lo que la mueve, ni siquiera parece importarle nada más el hecho de satisfacer su necesidad de sexo. Pienso todo eso mientras me encuentro en una habitación con paredes de color morado o violeta, me da igual; unas cursis cortinas con bordado a flores que se agitan con calma, casi bailando. El aroma a lavanda me penetra las fosas nasales, parece que todo el maldito cuarto apesta a lavanda. En el cuarto me hace sentir como idiota, sin embargo en ella parecía un afrodisíaco, mezclado con sus jugos, con su sudor, y con el shampoo. No es la primera mujer con la que me acuesto, por lo tanto puedo distinguir cada aroma.

El sol llega abundante por la ventana, el amanecer es algo evidente o si no del pasado. Sin duda deben de ser las nueve de la mañana. No recuerdo a que hora terminé de joderla, sólo sé que he terminado exhausto. Nunca duermo hasta las nueve de la mañana, generalmente me despierto a las seis, no importando si me dormí a las cinco y media. Me sentía demasiado extraño. Me adapté a la habitación, y casi sonreí cuando me encontré con el cerrojo de la puerta destrozado. Empezaba a creerme capaz de ello, en especial desde mis revolcones con Hinata Hyuga. Nunca había sido agresivo con una mujer, es más ellas pedían a gritos terminar en mi cama. Me doy cuenta de muchas cosas, nunca he deseado a una mujer con demasiada fiereza, es más nunca salvo una ocasión me había enamorado de una.

Lo que me alarmaba era ¿qué demonios hacía yo pensando en esto, en la cama de Hinata Hyuga?

Me incorporé con cautela, por que a eso estaba acostumbrado. No me gustaba despertar a las mujeres con las que dormía, en especial por evitar los acostumbrados reproches. Busqué mi ropa para tener algo con lo que ir al Mercedes, dónde siempre cargaba una muda de ropa limpia. Soy demasiado obsesivo con mi aspecto, entonces me había hecho la costumbre de llevar en el auto siempre una muda de ropa por cualquier situación. Salí con la camisa azul marino y el pantalón de vestir bien puestos, sin poner demasiada atención a la ropa interior. Busqué las llaves en mi bolsillo, dónde las encontré, junto con las tarjetas, la cartera, y las llaves de mi apartamento. Todo estaba perfectamente acomodado en su sitio.

Salí a buscar la ropa, y sacar del auto otras cosas, necesarias para mi aseo. Las llevaba porque en casa de las mujeres con las que dormía, yo nunca dejaba nada de mis pertenencias para no dar lugar a malos entendidos o abusos de confianza por parte de ellas.

¿Miedo al compromiso? Me vale un soberano pepino, yo simplemente no quería depender del llanto de un mocoso, de un maldito matrimonio acaba vidas, o que mi sueldo fuera para reparar goteras, comprar despensas, pañales o leche en polvo. Ya tenía bastantes responsabilidades con el matrimonio de mi hermano, y eso si contar que yo no era el casado.

Me saludo la mujer del peinado oriental ridículo con una enorme sonrisa. Tuve el deber y amabilidad de saludarla, pues con su ayuda pude entrar en el edificio. A mi parecer pensó que era el amante de Hinata. Llevaba un short pequeño, mostrando unas piernas largas y delgadas, pero no tan increíbles como las de Hyuga. Tampoco tenía sus frondosos senos. En resumen, era pasable. Se metió con rapidez a su departamento, y yo me metí al de Hinata. En realidad era más cómodo ir a mi casa, pero quería amargarle un poco la existencia a Hyuga.

Me di una ducha rápida, como estaba acostumbrado y salí con una camiseta negra y unos jeans. Ella ya se había incorporado de la cama, tenía una sábana rodeándole el cuerpo, su cabellera negra caía sobre sus hombros, y veía distraídamente a la ventana.

Fue cuando decidí acercarme a ella. Le toqué sus hombros, pero ella simplemente los movió. Nada de palabrotas, nada de enfados, simplemente indiferencia. Su mirada perlada se dirigía a ninguna parte, ni siquiera creo que fuera consciente de mi permanencia en su dormitorio, en su cama, y de mi uso de su regadera. Parecía ausente, incluso loca.

-Vaya Hyuga, pensé que eras demente, pero nunca a estos extremos-fue mi saludo, pero para mi ¿alegría? Logré que volteara a verme.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-volteó enseguida con un gesto de enojo, quitando mi mano de su hombro de un golpe.

-Me parece mi querida Hinata, que follamos anoche-sonreí, mientras le contestaba de forma sarcástica.-Pregúntale a tu jodido culo cuanto disfruto que lo jodiera toda la noche.

-Lo mismo que disfruto tu pene estar en él-su mordacidad me impresionaba, ni siquiera tardo en formular la respuesta, parecía como si la tuviera en la punta de la lengua. Me enfadé, como era de esperarse. Le besé en un acto de ira. Aprisioné sus labios contra los míos, le mordí los labios hasta sentir que realmente terminarían hinchados, mi lengua penetró su boca, o más bien la invadió, mis brazos se posesionaron de su cintura, la estreché con toda mi fuerza contra mí, pero ella para mi sorpresa ni siquiera me golpeó, me arañó o nada por el estilo. Me mordía los labios y la boca con la misma ferocidad, me jaló de los cabellos, que seguían húmedos por el baño, y me acercó más a ella. Me aferré a su cintura, sin importarme un comino la maldita sábana que se resbalaba sobre su cuerpo. Simplemente no podíamos parar, continuaba como un loco obseso, pero en esos momentos, no podía detener a mi pasión. Aunque nos habíamos acostado y follado la noche pasada, no entendía por que mi impulso sexual no podía detenerse, simplemente era como si todos mis instintos salieran a flote, incluso sentía mi sangre hirviendo, temía que el calor saliera por todos mis poros. Nunca fui realmente consciente del verdadero significado del deseo hasta ahora.

Su cadera comenzó a rozar suavemente a mi pene, endureciéndolo al acto, el tacto de la sábana, con mi pantalón y bóxer me creaban una sensación de placer, que me llevaba a pensar en mi total perdición. La excitación del momento me hacía inconsciente, me decía que podía poseerla todo el día. No quería dejar ese precioso culo sin joder, al menos no por hoy. Me deshice de la sábana, no toleraba que algo estorbará a mi camino, estaba deseoso de poseerla, en ese momento. No me importaba si estaba de pie, ella sería mía. Hasta que yo no lo decidiera, no sería de nadie más. Ni de ese idiota que estaba con ella la otra noche. Me acordé de él y me dio mucha ira, aumentando así la intensidad de mis besos, no podía tolerar que quisiera acostarse con él o con cualquiera, ni siquiera obedecía mis advertencias, era totalmente incomprensible.

En esos momentos me saqué la camiseta de forma rápida, pero no sé que pasó que ella me detuvo con una mano. Me empujó mejor dicho, con demasiada fuerza, en su mirada volvía a encontrarse la furia a la que me tenía acostumbrado. Maldita Hinata, mi erección era enorme, tanto que me dolía como si me presionaran el pene intensamente. Yo no me detuve esta vez, me lancé rápidamente sobre ella y sin darle tiempo de nada me la puse sobre los hombros.

-Suéltame ahora-decía pataleando como loca, moviéndose totalmente para todos lados, sus pequeños puños me golpeaban con todas sus fuerzas, pero era inútil, yo deseaba, me urgía follarla hasta dejarle el trasero adolorido. No me importaba como, pero podía sentir el dolor de la excitación extenderse a mis testículos.

Ni ella ni yo entendíamos que yo era de alguna forma un hombre al que no se podía desafiar y mucho menos cuestionar en su autoridad. Muchos tenían ese instinto de plantearme un desafío, pero nadie lo había hecho de forma tan abierta como ella. No comprendía su lugar, o simplemente se negaba a comprenderlo, pero no se puede desafiar a quién siempre ha estado acostumbrado al poder. Al menos esa es mi regla.

En cuánto llegué a la cama, le aventé sobre ella. Hinata intentó levantarse, pero no se lo permití, ahora era mía. Le besé el cuello suavemente, mordiéndole con suavidad para lograr que se excitara y cayera como otras. Sin embargo no esperaba que me viera con esa cara de indiferencia, incluso podría decirse una cosa increíble: le fastidiaba.

No entiendo por qué, pero eso me hizo sentir absolutamente vulnerable, no dominaba yo la situación en absoluto. Parecía algo fuera de mi control, y eso me enloqueció.

Lo primero que hice fue morder los pechos de ella con violencia, ya no era un acto de una placentera sumisión, ya era que yo deseaba su sufrimiento. Ella gemía fuertemente, pero intentaba arrancarme de su pecho. En un momento dejó de aferrarse a la idea al entender mágicamente mi rechazo al abandonarlo, además de que con cada tirón yo incrementaba el acto de dolor.

Viendo que había logrado su resignación, con mi lengua fui deslizándome a través de su abdomen. Tenía un sabor excitante, era una mezcla de su propio aroma, el sudor de la noche anterior y esa esencia de lavanda. No podía dejar de saborear su abdomen y sentía como cada vez se me ponía más duro el pene. Mi lengua se movía cómo si tuviera inteligencia propia, ya no la dominaba yo, sólo servía para satisfacer sus deseos. Mis manos se deslizaban sobre su piel, que me exigía, más bien me ataba de una forma desconocida para mí. Mi mano llegó hasta su vagina, pude sentir todo en ella, mis dedos se deslizaron suavemente sobre esa superficie, cada contacto con ella parecía poner mis terminaciones nerviosas en su máximo estado de alerta.

Ya no pensaba, ya no razonaba, sólo quería joderla hasta quedarme sin aliento. Mi lengua seguía dibujando cada trazo de su cuerpo, cada línea, cada parte.

Era mía, por mi dominio, y la iba devorar cómo a tal.

Era mi posesión. Yo la descubrí, mis instintos la habían encontrado y no iba a perderme de mi presa.

Mi lengua se deslizó suavemente por los pliegues de su entrepierna. En todo ese momento ella había permanecido con los ojos cerrados, pero me di cuenta que sus uñas se clavaban en las sábanas. Se aferraban a ellas, cómo si eso pudiera detener la excitación que yo le provocaba. A veces la "salvaje" Hinata es muy ingenua. Me daba pena.

Me entretuve en la entrepierna, levantando el muslo para poder saborearlo lentamente, suavemente, disfrutando el dulce sabor que me ofrecía su sumisión. Me acerqué a su vagina, y empecé a succionar el clítoris, lo que no me esperaba fue lo que sucedió a continuación. Ella tomó mi cabello fuertemente, y hundió mi rostro en su vagina.

-¿Ahora si querido Sasuke, quién domina a quién desgraciado?-yo no podía creer que haya hecho lo mismo que yo. Por alguna razón, no pude negarme a succionar su clítoris con fuerza. Me excitaba de una forma diferente, pero también era extraño no ser la parte dominante.

Ella movía su vagina, rápidamente, como si ella me estuviera cogiendo, no yo a ella. Lo disfrutaba, pero a la vez me sentía colérico. Mi venganza vino con el clítoris de Hinata. Yo lo succionaba, lo mordía, hasta conseguir que ella gimiera, que se hinchara para indicarme su placer. Era una zorra.

Mi lengua se deslizaba ahora en el interior de su vagina, no quería dejar ni un solo pedazo sin probar, sin llevarme a los labios. Una vez que ella creyó tenerme en su control, tomé fuertemente su muñeca, y la torcí para lograr que quedara recostada sobre sus jugosos senos. Lo logré. Me daba una generosa vista de su redondeado y firme trasero. Estaba ligeramente rojo, y marcado por todo lo que yo había hecho con él. Logró excitarme muchísimo más. Le puse el brazo en la espalda, y le di una nalgada sonora. Una tras otra, disfrutaba la forma en cómo se sentía golpear la carne, en cómo se inflamaba, en cómo ese trasero pedía más de mis nalgadas.

Ella se movía inquietamente, pero no podía negar el placer. Nadie podía. Le jalé fuertemente el cabello, para verle el rostro y le besé con fuerza. Tenía la necesidad de verla probarse a sí misma. El beso era profundo, casi podía sentir mi lengua en sus anginas, cómo se movía deseando abarcarlo todo, tenerlo todo. Mordía sus labios, su boca a diestra y siniestra, sin importarme cuanto podía lastimar la suave carne. Deseaba poder devorarla, morderla, saborearla hasta que desapareciera.

Ella intentó empujarme con el otro brazo, pero lo tomé y lo coloqué junto al otro, después de torcérselo. Con la otra mano, decidí darle un castigo.

-Vamos pequeña Hyuga, compórtate y tendrás tu recompensa-le hablé como si fuera una idiota.-Una enorme recompensa.

-Si a eso le llamas enorme, tienes un jodido problema de visión-su resistencia a dejarse dominar me fascinaba, como si fuera una mosca atraída a la luz. Era un acto de rechazo, de total resistencia a mí. En verdad me repudiaba, no era nada fingido. Pensaba que le atraía aunque sea un poco, pero comenzaba a dudarlo. Yo no la violaba, sin embargo podía entender de alguna forma que no me adulaba como las otras, ni siquiera me respetaba un poco como amante. La verdad me golpeaba en esos momentos, mas eso hacía que deseará más de ella. Ya había pasado la tercera revolcada, y no me aburría.

Antes de pensar en algo más, la penetré de forma rápida, con toda la fuerza existente en mí. Era tan estrecha y lubricada, me apretaba intensamente el pene, de tal forma que podía sentir cómo me venía, incluso aunque sólo lo tenía ahí, sin nada de movimiento, disfrutando la sensación de sus paredes.

Al no ver ninguna respuesta en ella, me moví rápidamente, le daba tan duro como deseaba hacerlo en esos momentos. Ofrecía demasiada resistencia, lo que hacía que yo aumentara la intensidad de los movimientos, iba uno tras otro, con mis estocadas; no podía parar, era inevitable sentir un gran placer, pero se sentía incompleto. No era un acto en el cuál ella se sometiera y se declarará mi esclava y sumisa a mí. No, se negaba a gemir, a gritar mi nombre.

Las otras veces por lo menos se le notaba que tenía una abundante tensión sexual, e incluso aunque no lo admitiera yo sabía que se moría por tener un pene en sus paredes, pero ahora parecía haberse ido a otra parte.

Se me fue la erección. Hinata había conseguido lo que ninguna mujer, claro en esos momentos no era capaz de admitirlo. En esos momentos la solté, salí de ella, y me quedé sentado en la cama, mientras ella se quedaba recostada, con la sábana cubriéndole la cintura, y la mirada en el techo. Saqué unos cigarrillos, expulsé suavemente el humo por mi nariz. Me dejé relajar por el suave humo del tabaco.

-¡¿Por qué te quedas aquí, Uchiha?-gritó realmente enojada, al ver que yo empezaba a fumar. Se incorporó con rapidez de la cama, parecía que le hubieran puesto un resorte en el culo. Se dirigió hacía el cigarro, e intento quitármelo.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces Hinata?-dije yo alejando mi cigarro de su alcance. Ella continuó intentando quitármelo y nos envolvimos en medio de una pelea por el maldito cigarrillo. Me jaló los brazos, yo le jalé la melena, ella me clavó sus uñas en mi pecho desnudo, hasta que yo enfadado le agarré las dos muñecas y la estampé en contra del colchón. Ella respiraba rápidamente por el movimiento, y con una mano le tomé las muñecas, le di una gran fumada al cigarrillo y lo apagué en su sábana. Ella me escupió en la cara, y yo saqué todo el humo enfrente de su cara.

-¡Odio que fumen en mi casa! ¿Cómo te atreviste a hacerle eso a mí sábana? Eres un cerdo Uchiha, un…

-Ve aprendiendo preciosa, soy un Uchiha, nadie hace lo que tú acabas de hacer sin pagarlo, me importa un bledo si eres una Hyuga-ella se puso pálida.- ¡Oh sí preciosa, sé de tu asquerosa familia y sus negocios en la ciudad!

Ella estaba realmente lívida, espantada, con los enormes ojos violetas realmente abiertos, y ella estaba tiesa. Me acerqué lentamente a su oído, mientras ella comenzaba a temblar.

-Me parece que ya lo vas entendiendo mi pequeña, en estos momentos tú me perteneces a mí, a nadie más-metía suavemente mi mano libre en su vagina, para después regresarlo a mí, y olerlo. Era un arma enteramente femenino, que me hizo gruñir.-Me parece que tienes mucho para ofrecer preciosa.

-Púdrete Uchiha-su mirada era decidida, pero su voz era un poco temblorosa.

-No cielo, tengo mejores cosas que hacer-le tomé la barbilla y le besé.-Cómo te dije, eres mía.

_**Notas de Ady**_: Bueno, me parece que me merezco que me asesinen. Lamentablemente se me fue la inspiración, pero gracias a mi mami Isa, a muchas cosas y a todos los que me mandaron reviews y me han puesto en sus favoritos es que he decidido seguir. Se aceptan todas las lechugas y jitomates para mi ensalada.

Gracias a Dukih, a Akki4eVeR, a layill, a biankis uchiha, a kaila maya the whater, a anna 04, a mizca, a Rach Black, a DarkAmy-chan, a hina4ever. Prometo continuar con este proyecto, aunque me preocupa mi pequeña Murder-Bubble…(me debes mis chocolates XDD, gracias por tu apoyo, ntc).

El capítulo no me convence por completo, pero ya no quería quedarme sin publicar.

Nos vemos en el capítulo s i e t e.


	7. S i e t e: Marcas

**S i e t e: Marcas**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí, si no al genial Masashi Kishimoto, que me matará por que no he podido leer Naruto por culpa de mi carrera...(oh medicina, amante tan dulce pero de las más exigentes) Bueno, como no es el punto, yo no escribo esto con fines de enriquecer mis pobres bolsillos de estudiante, si no para descargar mis alocadas ideas...bla bla bla...1,2,3...allez-içi!**

Estaba de mal humor enfrente del ordenador, mandando uno de los últimos diseños para el perfume que estábamos promocionando. Llevaba dos semanas trabajando en ese proyecto, dos semanas en las que casi no había dormido, no había descansado del todo bien, estaba demasiado cansada, agotada, y eso me tenía de malas; sin embargo esperaba terminar hoy mi proyecto, pedir el día e irme a dormir.

Me encanta mi trabajo, cómo no he tenido reparo en mencionar, pero lo que más detesto es que tengo que repetirlo todo por cortesía de Uchiha. Ya bastante es soportar sus vacaciones de dos semanas, en las que me dejó a cargo de todo, no sin antes recalcarme lo incompetente que era; además tengo la necesidad de soportar sus críticas, sus cambios al diseño, sus cambios a los colores, a los matices azules y amarillos, que si no cuadran con la idea que queremos dar...En verdad me tenía harta. Además tenía que mandarle de nuevo los bocetos, para ver si ya eran los deseados.

Tenía una gran migraña lo cuál no hacía más que incrementar mi mal humor, lo único que deseaba era un poco de café, mandar el proyecto a la goma, metérselo por el culo a Uchiha e irme a dormir. Mis fantasías eran demasiado surrealistas. Me estaba quedando dormida en medio del trabajo, hasta que llegó Sakura con una taza de café. Bueno, por lo menos algo de mis deseos se hizo realidad.

-Después de verte la cara, no tengo que adivinar que Uchiha te ha traído como esclava ¿verdad?-ella estaba menos cansada que yo, pues su fin eran los medios y la difusión de la publicidad, yo me encargaba de los diseños.

-¿Se nota? Ese hombre tiene vocación de…iba a decir de negrero, pero creo que ellos tienen más misericordia-me quejaba con ella, pero en verdad no era el trabajo lo que me molestaba, si no era saber que estaba a su merced, saber que me hallaba bajo su control de alguna o de otra forma. Nadie había conseguido hacer eso, sólo mi padre. Y hasta él fui capaz de hacerle frente, aunque tuve que esconderme en esta empresa, que es más grande que las suyas, para que no pudiera tocarme. Los Uchiha y los Hyuga han sido adversarios siempre en los negocios, por eso me quedé bastante sorprendida cuando Itashi aceptó mi solicitud de empleo. Poco después, llegó su hermano menor, su insoportable hermano menor. Y por ende, le toco ser el gerente de la corporación, aunque se reconocía a regañadientes que su puesto se había obtenido por su gran inteligencia. La empresa se levantó como ninguna, de ser fuertes a nivel nacional, comenzamos a diseñar publicidad para otros países. Todo eso me alegraba por que mi paga se incrementaba, pero tenía que reconocer para mi desagrado que el hombre era realmente bueno en lo que hacía.

Lo detesto, no me agrada que nadie esté por encima de mí, y nadie como él. Hasta su llegada, yo era una diseñadora brillante, todo se oscureció por que él llegó. Además, su prepotencia, y el hecho de demostrarme que es mejor y más astuto que yo, ha logrado despertar en mí un odio que no conocía.

-No se nota querida, lo tienes escrito en la frente-Sakura se rió con ganas, mientras yo me debatía entre lanzarle el café en la ropa o controlarme por que era mi mejor amiga, y me hacía reír con sus ocurrencias sobre la tensión sexual. Me decidí por perdonarle la vida y no lanzarle el café sobre la ropa. Me reí suavemente, sin darle la menor importancia. Finalmente, ya tendría bastante de Sasuke.

-Te daré la razón sólo por esta ocasión, pero ni te emociones Sakura Haruno, no siempre lo haré-sonreí y ella conmigo.

-Me alegra que sea fácil ponerte de buenas-ella sonrió con suavidad. Por lo menos ella tenía buenas intenciones.-Pero ve el lado positivo, en mi boda podrás dejar de ser una tensa sexual. Naruto tiene bastantes amigos solteros de la Universidad y de su trabajo. Le encantarás a muchos con esas enormes tetas…

-¡Sakura! Eres una loca-me reí con ella, pero en ese momento se me detuvo la risa. No esperaba verlo hasta mañana.

-No entiendo por que la risa señorita Hyuga, al menos que sea por su incompetencia a la hora de hacer el diseño de nuestra nueva campaña-por primera vez no me trataba con su fingida amabilidad. Llevaba una camisa gris oscuro sin la corbata, con la barba de unos cuantos días, el oscuro vello del pecho se le asomaba por la apertura de la corbata. Le daba un aspecto atemorizante, por eso no me sorprendió demasiado que me erizara. Me parecía a un gato a punto de atacar.

-No señor, era por la enorme alegría de verlo de regreso señor-tenía que ocultar de alguna forma que mi piel se hallará erizada por su causa. Me hago idiota al pensar que puede causarme miedo, por un instante me veo sobrecogida, no tenía mi guardia puesta. Sin embargo, no podía perderla. Ahora menos que nunca podía perderla.

-Quiero verla ahora en la oficina-su mal humor se denotaba en la oscuridad de sus ojos azules, que en estos momentos se veían casi negros. Quería escapar de él, sus pupilas negras me recordaban extrañamente a las claras de mi padre, siempre era lo mismo con él desde que lo relacioné con mi padre, tenía una especie de poder que iba más allá del hecho de su gerencia y de mi estado como empleada. Era el sentimiento de no poder hacer nada, de ser oprimida hasta ahogarse, era una sensación tan sobrecogedora que no quería quedarme ahí un solo minuto más.

-Da la casualidad de que tengo que terminar lo que me ha mandado hacer, así que si no le importa, tengo trabajo-me dirigí a la salida, en esos momentos no deseaba verle, no me consideraba con la suficiente fuerza para poder enfrentarle, tenía la sensación de huir, sin importarme como. Mi fuerza se hallaba un tanto menguada, pero ni aún así lo dejaría derrumbarme, no podía ejercer esa sensación de poder sobre mí, me aterraba saber que tenía ese dominio sobre mí. Me tomó del brazo con fuerza. Eso me hizo enfurecer.

-Me parece que no le queda claro señorita Hyuga, si digo que quiero verla en mi oficina ahora, tiene que ir a mi oficina en este mismo instante-de nuevo a escuchar sus patéticas órdenes, y lo que siguió fue lo peor.-Como mi subordinada, como el eslabón más bajo de la cadena evolutiva, es su deber obedecerme-recordé la primera noche en que me había sometido, recordé las palabras de mi padre, recordé los instantes de humillación, y una furia en mí hizo que le lanzará el café hirviendo sobre su magnífico pecho, causándole un grito de dolor. Le di una bofetada ante su mirada llena de furia y salí de ese cubículo. Me fui corriendo a toda la velocidad que me dieron las piernas, sin importarme los tacones, hasta que llegué al elevador. Me fui respirando entrecortadamente durante todo el camino hasta llegar al piso del estacionamiento, pero me quedé de piedra cuando lo encontré enfrente de las puertas del elevador, con la mirada llena de furia, y el pecho rojo por el café. Apestaba a café, a sudor por la corrida y a su asquerosa loción masculina. Le miré con furia, me quité uno de los tacones y levante la punta directamente hacía él. Su sonrisa burlona, fue la que me llevó a darle con el taco en la cabeza. La sangre chorreaba de su rostro, pero ahora su sonrisa sardónica se transformó en furia, me empujó hacia las puertas del elevador, para detener a mi cuerpo que se movía como loco debajo de su cuerpo duro como la roca. Mis piernas le dirigían patadas, pero ninguna parecía dolerle, seguía viéndome con esa expresión total de furia, ya no le importaba ninguno de mis golpes, nada parecía hacerle daño ahora. Era inquebrantable.

Me tomó ambas manos con una, y con la otra me dio una bofetada. La bofetada me sacó sangre, que sentí como se volvía caliente en mi boca, mezclándose en mi aliento, llenándome de un nuevo sentimiento perverso, que hasta en esos momentos no había conocido. Comencé a reírme como loca, hasta que él tomó mi barbilla y me beso. Era un beso diferente a los demás, sabía a mi sangre, a la suya, a mi aliento, a toda mi perversión escondida en esa máscara de indiferencia, a todo mi deseo reprimido bajo mis oscuras obsesiones. Todo me estaba dejando llevar a una espiral totalmente tormentosa. Me estaba entregando a una oscuridad mucho más espesa de la conocida, me estaba entregando a mi crueldad.

El beso continuaba, mi lengua se enredaba de forma intensa con la suya, formando un remolino de pasiones hasta entonces llenado inútilmente con mis aventuras sexuales sin compromiso alguno. Mordíamos nuestros labios sin cesar, ya no por besar, si no por ver quien podía lastimar más al otro, ya era una lucha constante por demostrar nuestra supremacía en lo más básico y primitivo de nuestros instintos.

Mis manos aún continuaban luchando bajo su agarre, le arañaba, y él incrementaba la fuerza para lograr someterme. Con la otra mano arrancó sin contemplaciones, sin meditaciones parte de mi escote. Me sentía totalmente poseída por un instinto nuevo, loco, incluso hasta asesino. El miedo había aflorado mi parte oscura. De nuevo había salido lo que yo más había temido.

No sé como, con una mano pudo tomar mi pierna y colocar su pene erecto sobre mi vagina cubierta por el pantalón de vestir y mis caderas comenzaron a convulsionar, a frotarse con él sin ningún descaro. Deseaba dejarme consumir por todo, deseaba dejarme arrastrar al infierno sin importarme mi propia perdición. Sin embargo, me detenía mi orgullo, mi deseo de seguir siendo fuerte.

Le di una buena patada a su miembro viril, lo cuál me dio una oportunidad de escapar, pero no por mucho tiempo por que al llegar a mi coche, él me detuvo y con toda su fuerza me arrebató de mis manos las llaves. Al momento de intentar quitárselas, me cargó fuertemente por la cintura y me metió en el automóvil. Se subió encima de mí, y cerró el automóvil.

Dentro comenzó la pelea.

Mis manos se dirigieron a su cuello y comenzaron a estrangularlo. En esos momentos, deseaba matarle, dejarle sin una sola gota de vida en su asqueroso cuerpo. Él me quito las manos de su cuello, y acto seguido comenzó a estrangularme. Yo no podía arrancarme sus manos de encima, sin embargo empecé a arrancarle las prendas de ropa, sin importarme nada. La camisa de marca se deshizo en mis manos, lo mismo que el broche del cinturón, y el pantalón. Quedó expuesto el bóxer de color negro, que mantenía a su miembro erecto atrapado. Saqué el pene de su pantalón, y con mi mano comencé a masturbarlo, rozándolo con mis uñas, haciéndolo duramente, mi mano no paraba, sin importarme si le daba placer o dolor. Su cuerpo de arqueó cuan tenso era, como un arco, mientras una de sus manos abandonaba mi cuello y le arrancaba el pantalón y metía su mano completa debajo de mi tanga de seda lila para acariciar como loco mi clítoris. Cada vez que yo incrementaba la fuerza de la masturbación, él incrementaba la fuerza para ahorcarme, mi mano libre arañaba su espalda y la suya masajeaba mi clítoris con fuerza.

Abandonó mi clítoris y se dirigió a un orificio que jamás había dejado explorar a nadie. Su sonrisa sádica me dio a entender que sabía que en esa parte, yo era una virgen. Su dedo se introdujo en él, con una fuerza que me dolía más que si me hubieran penetrado la vagina con una botella. Mis gritos de dolor habían endurecido más su pene, al que yo ahora apretaba con toda la fuerza posible para lograr que le doliera lo mismo. Finalmente me estaba volviendo loca, nunca sabría a ciencia cierta que clase de ultraje estaba cometiendo contra mí en el instante en que sus manos se abrieron en esa barrera. Ya no era algo para ser salvado, ya era parte real de una putrefacción que no podía identificar.

Salió su dedo, y bajo el pantalón. No supe como, quitó mi mano de su pene, y puso ambas manos en mis rodillas. Ahora que no podía ahorcarme, aproveché para incorporarme, pero él abrió con fuerza mis piernas, puso su cuerpo sobre mí, y me penetró. Ya no me controlaba, así que mis caderas comenzaron a moverse rápidamente, con una fuerza que yo no conocía.

Mi trasero rebotaba en sus testículos, mientras él me penetraba en lo más hondo, en lo más profundo, sin importar si me desgarraba o no. Sentía su pene llenándome en todo. Aprovechando su distracción, me levanté y le mordí el cuello con toda la saña de llenarme de su dolor. Él respondió haciendo lo mismo con mi cuello, me mordía el cuello sin importarle la fuerza de su dentadura sobre mi delicada carne. Mis uñas llegaron a sus glúteos, los cuáles arañé con toda mi fuerza y apreté para acercar todo su pene a mí. Mis piernas se enredaban sobre las suyas, ejerciéndole dolor por que estaba dándole a la articulación de la rodilla. Sus estocadas se hicieron más duras. Él con fuerza levantó mi rostro, para volver a besarme. Una de sus mordidas, provocaron que volviera a manar la sangre de mi herida hecha por la bofetada. La sangre, su aliento excitado, mi aliento, mi enfado, el aroma de su semen, hicieron que el beso se volviera un acto totalmente primitivo. Y fue en ese instante, que sentí una estocada profunda, y me dejé correr junto con él.

Me quedé observando fijamente el techo del auto, sin decir palabra alguna, mientras él se quedaba recargado sobre la puerta, con su cuerpo desnudo y mi cabello derramándose sobre sus muslos. Tampoco decía nada, contemplaba distraídamente la ventana, en silencio.

-Ya puedes largarte de mi auto, ya lograste lo que querías ¿no? Me sorprende que no hayas cogido con ninguna zorra en tus vacaciones-mi enfado no había disminuido, si no ahora era algo prolongado.

-Eso mi adorable Hinata, no es asunto tuyo y yo me largo cuando se me dé la gana, a mí tú no me das órdenes-dijo entre dientes, sin dejar de mirar a la ventana.

-Como quieras-me incorporé y tomando los restos de mi pantalón, salí de él de un portazo y abrí mi cajuela. Él también salió del auto, y antes de poder sacar yo alguna prenda, él cerró la cajuela de un portazo.

-¿Te di permiso para que te vistieras?-su arrogancia era evidente, además de que ahora podía ver los efectos del café. Le había dejado el pecho totalmente rojo, ardiente, y el vello ahora guardaba el aroma del café, más los aromas de lo que habíamos hecho.

-Ese no es tu asunto Sasuke-dije y volví a abrir la cajuela. Lo que no esperaba era que me metiera con toda su fuerza dentro de ella. Comencé a gritar como loca, mientras oía como él ponía el coche en marcha a toda velocidad.

No sabía a donde demonios estaba a punto de llevarme. Sólo sabía que no iba a ser un viaje para nada agradable.

Sentía cierto pánico al hallarme dentro de la cajuela de mi propio auto, a una velocidad que superaba con mucho el límite marcado por las leyes de tránsito, con mi cuerpo desnudo, por primera vez entendí que quizás tenía que ser más fuerte para no dejarme llevar por la fuerza que tenía sobre mí Sasuke Uchiha. Lo que me preocupaba es que en realidad me sentía siempre así, sola, indefensa...como si estuviera encerrada en una cajuela.

_**Notas de Ady:**__ Bueno, sé que me tardo mucho en publicar en estas fechas, pero lo hago siempre que puedo, además me han pasado algunas cosas que me hicieron perder la inspiración, pero ahora ya he vuelto. No he dejado de escribir, es sólo que no se me ocurría nada realmente bueno. A ciencia cierta, no sé si esto es bueno, pero igual quise seguir. Mil gracias a mi mami Isa a la que no tengo reparo en agradecerle por su apoyo (te quiero mami ^^) también a ustedes, gracias por leer esta locura, gracias por sus reviews y por esperarme, a layill, a Akki4ever, a Lorss, a Rach Black, a Konohaa girl, a fer-prilla, a Diminishing quarter, a Dark Amy chan, a kaila maya the whater, a Dukih, a mizca. Estoy de acuerdo en que Sasuke es un patán, un degenerado, un loco…pero vaya, así es él, todo un loco traumado (y sexy XDD). Si, a los que esperan, ya Hinata lo dejó bien quemadito, y si no se les ha caído agua hervida…les diré que duele mucho XDD._

_A Murder Bubble, espero que no decepcione tu sensei XDDD, jajaja está bien acepto las flores y los peluches, pero sólo si me prometes un disco de MCR ^^._


	8. O c h o: Tormenta

_**Disclaimmer: A mí no me pertenece Naruto, si no al genial Masashi Kishimoto. Yo sólo uso a sus personajes por que amo el SasuHina, y otras cosas. Mi único fin es plasmar la perversión que se crea en mi mente.**_

_**Por cierto, este es un fic que contiene lemmon, violencia, abuso, palabras ofensivas, degradaciones a la mujer y al hombre, y cosas no aptas para menores de edad. Si lo lees es por que eres consciente de todo eso, y por que tienes el criterio para aceptarlo. No es un fic color rosa, si es de amor por que mi naturaleza es inherente a eso, pero el romance ni se va a dar en unos cuantos capítulos y tampoco es espontáneo, así que no desesperen. Bueno, si te aburren las aclaraciones pasa a la historia…1…2…3…let's start!**_

**O c h o: Tormenta**

Si hace unos cuantos días me hubieran dicho que yo era capaz de tomarla y meterla en la cajuela de su auto, seguramente hubiera dicho que me enfadaba, despertaba mi lado animal, pero no estaba yo tan loco como para llegar a esos extremos. Ahora no me queda más que decir, que en efecto, estoy totalmente trastornado. Y más aún, por que el hecho no me importa en lo más mínimo.

Ignoré más semáforos de todos los que había ignorado en mi vida, rebasé a más coches de los que pueda contar, todo por llegar a un sitio dónde yo supiera nadie podría molestarme. No tenía interés alguno en regresar a mi apartamento, pues ahí los vecinos podrían llenarme de sus cotillas en cualquier momento, además de lo que tenía planeado hacer era ilegal, por no decir que era bastante escandaloso bajar con una mujer desnuda. Tenía que pensar en algo rápido, por que la urgencia me estaba apremiando. Fue entonces cuando me vino la idea de esa casa. Precisamente tenía que acordarme de esa casa, justo cuando había jurado que no la visitaría de nuevo, tengo que reconocer que era perfecta para lo que deseaba hacer. En esa época del año estaba sola, no había turistas molestos del veraneo, y podía hacer con ella lo que quisiera. Sólo tenía que asegurarme de conseguir un ferry hacía ella, pero nada que no se pudiera hacer con unas cuantas llamadas. Claro, le notificarían a Itachi, pero siempre podía mandar a la porra a mi hermano mayor, además de que estaba en todo mi derecho de usarla.

Saqué el móvil del asiento trasero del automóvil, y llamó a la compañía costera. Ellos dijeron no tener ningún problema para proveer de un ferry con espacio para auto al hijo menor del fallecido señor Uchiha. Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección. No pasarían menos de cuatro horas para poder llegar al destino que tenía planeado, y agradecía que Hinata Hyuga estuviera inconsciente en la cajuela de su auto.

Decidí ponerme la camisa y pasar a una tienda por un poco de ropa masculina. No era muy normal llegar sin remera a un viaje de placer. No quería nada formal, así que opté por un polo de color azul marino y unos pantalones de mezclilla. Llevé ropa para unos cuantos días, pues no deseaba ser molestado, además no sabía totalmente el estado de la casa. Me pregunté si debía llevar ropa para ella, pues sería bastante extraño llegar con una mujer desnuda al ferry, además de por muy buena idea que fuera, no podía dejarla en la cajuela. Podría despertar en cualquier momento y gritar cómo loca. Era demasiado riesgoso.

Le pedí a una de las dependientes ropa para mujer. Me llevaron unas cuantas prendas que no presté atención, y las pagué. Tenía todo hecho para mis planes.

Me estacioné en una de las zonas menos concurridas de aquél centro comercial y abrí la cajuela. Ella seguí totalmente inconsciente, en una de las imágenes más eróticas que he visto en toda mi vida. Se me puso dura, tanto que deseé poseerla ahí mismo, pero sabía esperar. Los Uchiha, salvo en contadas ocasiones no somos unos brutos impulsivos. Nos encanta saborear nuestras victorias, y vaya que pensaba saborear la mía hasta quedarme harto. La vestí con cuidado, no era la primera vez que vestía a una mujer. Escogí el vestido negro por que era lo más sencillo de poner, además de que arrancarlo sería más fácil que un pantalón. Me debatí si dejarle ropa interior o no, pero decidí ponerla para tener el placer de romperla con mis manos.

Al terminar, recibí una llamada. Era mi hermano.

-Bueno, ¿se puede saber cuándo regresaste?-Itachi se oía realmente molesto.

-¿Quién eres, mi madre?-fue mi respuesta.

-No, pero cuando tu hermano menor se va de tres semanas de vacaciones, regresa antes de lo planeado, pasa a la oficina, lo ven todos saliendo justo después de la señorita Hyuga con la remera llena de café, corriendo y llega a una casa en una isla privada donde yo planeaba tener mis vacaciones, y no aparece la señorita Hyuga, es como para enfadarse.

-Hyuga está conmigo. Dos, hago lo que se me dé la gana. Tres, vete a la jodida Europa que tanto te gusta, no necesitas la casa, y cuatro deja de joderme.

-¿Por qué Hyuga está contigo? No me digas que…¡Sasuke, en qué demonios estás pensando! Ella no es una más de las putitas que te llevas a tu cama…es vital para mis planes. No le ofrecí un puesto por que si en esta compañía…

-Pues por mí, tus planes se pueden ir al carajo, yo hago lo que se me dé la gana y punto-aunque mi tono de voz era tranquilo, Itachi sabía que esta vez no podría ganame.

-No me retes Sasuke, te guste o no, sigues dependiendo de mí-aunque eso era cierto, cualquiera podría jurar que Itachi Uchiha estaba teniendo miedo de su hermano menor, por primera vez.

-¿En serio? Si así es, ¿por qué tienes miedo Itachi? Sabes de la separación de mis bienes de los tuyos, sabes también de la deuda en que nos metiste el año pasado, sabes de la desviación que has hecho para levantar la empresa, y sabes que me has estado robando mi propio capital, ¿no es cierto? No soy tonto hermanito, sé de diseños tanto como sé de manejos comerciales, y cuando el capital reporta semejante perdida sólo puede decirse que estás jugando con fuego-me sentía como un halcón asechando a su presa. Itachi no esperaba que supiera todo eso, sin duda creyó que aceptaba las pérdidas con dignidad.-Bien, sé perfecto para que quieres a Hyuga, pero por esta vez haré lo que deseé.

-No hagas nada estúpido, si no…

-¿Si no qué, Itachi?-mi tono era burlón. Como dije, siempre me salgo con la mía.

-No sólo seré yo en contra tuya, será el cabrón de Hiashi, y siendo cómo es, dudo mucho que le agradé la idea de que te estés revolcando con su heredera-su tono ahora era protector.

-¿Desde cuándo sigue siendo la heredera del viejo? Tenía entendido que se había inclinado por su hijita menor-eso me tenía fuera de la jugada.

-Él hubiera preferido eso, pero en el acuerdo comercial, el grupo Hyuga ha pedido a la señorita Hyuga a la cabeza.

-Entonces, tu plan es que…

-Tenía la idea de que ya lo sabías-ahora Itachi reía. De nuevo se sentía victorioso el cabrón, pero no le iba a durar el gusto.

-No me importa la clase de mierda que estés planeando Itachi, pero en esto te digo, deja de meter tus narices en dónde no te importa y ve a ofrecerle tu culo a las grandes corporaciones para que te saquen del aprieto si te veo rondando por esta isla, que de mis acciones no lo vas a tener.-colgué el móvil, bastante encabronado, pero sin duda era bueno hacerle saber al desgraciado de mi hermanito que yo no era sólo su lamebotas y gerente.

Ella seguía inconsciente, en el asiento delantero del auto. Le había atado las manos por seguridad, pero con una chaqueta encima de ella, no se notaba en lo absoluto. Era increíble lo que mi deseo animal me estaba llevando a hacer, pero de alguna forma se sentía bastante bien.

La siguiente llamada que recibí era la del encargado de los ferry. En media hora partiría a mi destino. Demasiado contento como para pensar en otra cosa, me dirigí a la salida de los ferry.

Me recibió el capitán del mismo, un hombre de edad mediana. Me dijo que mi hermano me deseaba buen viaje. Maldito cabrón. Le di las gracias y saqué a Hyuga de la parte delantera del automóvil, para dejar que los empleados metieran el auto a la bodega.

-¿Es su novia?-preguntó el capitán, sin duda en un intento de ser amable.

-Si, venimos de unos días de vacaciones. Sólo que se ha sentido muy cansada y se ha quedado dormida.

-Lo llevó a su camarote-el capitán me condujo por el ferry, mostrándome algunas cosas, pero lo único que yo deseaba era que se callará, y me dejará solo con mi placer.-Estos son los de primera clase, espero que sean de su agrado.

-Muchas gracias, se lo agradezco mucho-me metí al lujoso camarote, y la dejé en una de las camas. Su cabello largo caía en uno de los almohadones, y su respiración lenta me despertaba el deseo de meterle mi verga por toda su boca.

-Disfruta la paz de ahora Hyuga, por que no será para siempre-Y me salí para contemplar la llegada a la isla.

Afortunadamente no despertó en todo el trayecto, sin duda tanto gritar la había cansado. Ese era su problema, no el mío. La comida estuvo deliciosa, en especial para mi estómago que no había probado ni un solo bocado, la quemada del café me dolía bajo la camiseta polo, pero pedí algo en la enfermería del ferry. Dije haber tenido un accidente, por lo cuál me trataron con amabilidad. Al llegar, dejé que bajaran la rampa, y saqué el Impala de la bodega. Estaba en buen estado para haber ido tan rápido.

Llegué rápido a la casa, justo en el instante en que me di cuenta que ella había despertado.

-¿Qué demonios hago aquí? ¡ME METISTE EN LA CAJUELA DE MI PROPIO AUTO!

-Si te comportarás cuando te lo ordeno, no te hubiera metido en la cajuela de tu auto-mi tono era calmado, pues tenía que abrir la puerta eléctrica. Afortunadamente, la contraseña de mano era sencilla. Ella intentó abrir el automóvil y escaparse, pero sin éxito. Abrió la ventana y comenzaba a salirse por ella, pero en ese momento le jalé el cabello y la acerqué a mí.-Bien, podemos hacerlo fácil o difícil, por mí da igual. Te callas y entras por las buenas, o te callo y entras por las malas.

Me dio un codazo en el estómago y abrió la puerta del auto y se echó a correr. Magnífico. La alcancé, pues los tacones que tenía puestos no eran mejores que los zapatos que yo usaba, además yo era más rápido. La cargué en uno de mis hombros fácilmente. Como no había llamado al servicio, teníamos la casa para nosotros.

Abrí la puerta y la tumbé en uno de los sillones. Sin duda ella era rápida, pues se lanzó para darme con sus manos atadas. Ahora era el turno de tomar mi venganza. La tomé fuertemente del cabello y la llevé de nuevo al sofá. Ahí comencé a besarla, metiendo mi lengua sin ninguna consideración, saboreándola hasta quedar extasiado, probando la suavidad y lo tentador que era su cuerpo para mí. No quería hacerlo despacio, quería devorarla toda, poseerla por completo, hacerla mía sin que nadie, ni siquiera ella misma pudiera detenerme.

En cuanto terminé el beso, ella me escupió a la cara, cosa que hizo que mordiera su cuello con desesperación. Mi mano se fue directamente a su vagina, y la acaricié sin ninguna consideración. Ella seguía moviendo sus piernas como loca, pero no era consciente de que restregaba su trasero sobre mi pene erecto ya por la excitación. Con un pisotón por los tacones, consiguió escapar de mí, pero no por mucho ya que la acorrale, y caí sobre ella. La mantuve sometida con mi propio peso, colocándome a horcadas, sintiendo sus intentos inútiles por zafarse. Me quité el cinturón con la mano libre y acto seguido gracias a que sus manos seguían atadas, y se lo puse en el cuello, a pesar de su lucha por quitárselo. La estaba estrangulando, podría decirse, pero tampoco era tan idiota como para colocar el cinturón de forma que le impidiese el paso de aire a la garganta. Esto ya era una lucha. Era algo personal.

La jalé con el cinturón para tener su cara un poco más cerca, y le susurré en el oído.

-Te guste o no, ahora eres mi perra particular. Así que tú decides si te dejas follar por las buenas, o hacemos esto por las malas, pero de cualquier forma te voy a follar hasta que supliques basta.

-Nunca voy a ser tu perra, así que puedes meterte tus palabras por el culo que seguro has de tener bien grande de la cantidad de mierda que haces-su coraje no disminuía a pesar de que yo tenía la ventaja. Pues bien, yo sé jugar también.

-Esperaba que dijeras eso Hyuga, eres extremadamente predecible-acto seguido bajé el cierre de mi pantalón, dejando expuesto el bóxer que en esos momentos se me antojaba estorboso. Lo bajé, y saqué mi pene que ya estaba bastante duro en esos momentos. Me incorporé de su cuerpo, sin perder el agarre del cinturón, me puse enfrente de ella, y jalé el cinturón de forma que su rostro quedó enfrente de mi pene. Ya no tenía escapatoria. Ella estaba de gatas, en una posición totalmente sensual, su vestido negro dejaba ver sus senos jugosos. Tomé mi pene e intenté colocarlo en su boca.

-Abre tu maldita boca, a ver si sirve para algo más que para decir mierda-ella resistía con la boca cerrada, hasta que la acerque a mis testículos de tal forma que su nariz quedó pegada a ellos, cortándole la respiración. Ella finalmente abrió la boca, seguramente producto de la falta de aire, y yo metí mi pene por completo dentro.-Te lo vas a tragar entero, hasta que lleguen mis bolas a esa linda garganta que tienes.

Mis estocadas aumentaban, y ella mordía mi pene seguramente en un intento de que yo lo sacara, pero el simple hecho de oír como se atragantaba con él, hacía que el dolor de su mordida fuera algo placentero, hasta que mordió con fuerza. Eso hizo que soltara el cinturón, pero antes de que pudiera escaparse, la jalé del cabello, y recuperé el control de nuevo. La jalé para que quedara de pie y con la mano que tenía libre le di una bofetada.

-No vuelvas a morderme así, ¿entendiste? Me parece que no te queda claro que eres el eslabón más bajo de la cadena evolutiva, que mi poder es mayor que el tuyo, y que ahora me perteneces hasta que yo lo decida.

-No soy un juguete de una marica cualquiera-su insulto me ofendió y le di otra bofetada, pero ella empezó a reírse.-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso al hombrecito no le gusto que le dijera marica? Me tiene sin cuidado alguno.

Levanté el vestido y bajé las bragas sin importarme el placer de romperlas. La llevé arrastrando hasta llegar al sofá y la hice sentarse sobre él. Con otra de las manos, antes de que ella intentara escaparse, bajé por completo la braga, hasta dejarla sin nada , abrí sus piernas con violencia y metí mi pene en su ano. Era la única cavidad que sabía que yo había poseído de ella. Era sólo mía y de nadie más.

Ella se arqueó sobre el sillón, consciente de que de nuevo había perdido. Me encantaba follarme su ano, era estrecho por que nadie lo había tocado, y además el esfínter permitía una contracción que era deliciosa para mi miembro. Sentía su trasero rebotar sobre mi cuerpo, además hice que sus piernas quedasen a un lado de mis caderas, de forma que la penetración era completa. Lo hacía con toda mi fuerza, buscando meterle mis testículos. Ella trataba de contener sus gemidos, pero yo sabía que era muy poco probable que los contuviera.

Mientras me follaba a su ano, acariciaba su clítoris. Sabía que esto haría que pronto perdiera toda su rigidez, pero ella gemía ya fuertemente. Al parecer se había dado por vencida, cosa que aproveché para soltar el cinturón y colocar sus manos detrás de su cabeza. Esto me daba una vista generosa de su pecho, el cuál era abundante. Acerqué mi rostro a él, y succioné uno de los pezones, que ya habían oscurecido por la excitación. Lo mordí y jalé con los dientes tanto como era posible para no perderlo de mi boca. Ella seguía gimiendo con los ojos cerrados, cosa que estúpidamente interpreté como sumisión. En cuanto quise pasar mi pene a su vagina, ella metió con rapidez su pierna y me dio con el tacón. Se echó a correr por toda la escalera, seguramente buscaba un teléfono o algo así, hasta que la alcancé y la llevé por las escaleras arrastrando del cabello.

-Deja de hacerte la interesante, estabas gozándolo como la zorra que eres-me quejé, pero ante mi sorpresa, me pateó y yo caí por el penúltimo escalón. Afortunadamente no me había hecho daño, pero me quedé quieto por un instante. Ella se quitó uno de los tacones y se acercó. Me dio una patada con el pie que conservaba su tacón. Sin poder evitarlo me incorporé y antes de que me diera una patada o con el otro tacón la arrinconé en una de las paredes.

Allí comencé a besarla, quitándole el tacón de la mano, sin duda debido a la sorpresa, quizá esperaba un golpe, o quizás algo así, pero ya aprovechando que tenía sus manos libres arañó mi espalda. Afortunadamente tenía el polo puesto, si no me hubiera dolido mucho más de lo esperado. Ella subió sus piernas a mis caderas, y jaló mi cabello. Intensifiqué la fuerza del beso, con una mordida en su labio inferior. Metí mi pene en su vagina, y finalmente ella movía sus caderas, igual que yo movía las mías. La fuerza de ambos hizo que la estocada fuera más profunda, más intensa y más pasional.

Finalmente, me corrí sobre ella, sin darme cuenta de que de alguna forma ella me había atado el cinturón en mi cuello. Ahora entendía por que su sumisión. Me había atrapado, y ella si lo había puesto más justo. Me había ganado en mi propio juego.

En su cara había una sonrisa de suficiencia, y por primera vez sentí el fracaso en algo. Sin embargo, buscaría la forma de no ser yo quién perdiera esta noche.

_**Notas de Ady:**_ ¿Pensaban que Hinata se iba a rendir así por así? Nooooo, me parece que nuestro buen Sasuke necesita una leccioncita. Claro y una dosis mayor de lemmon, pero tendrán que esperar hasta el próximo capítulo. ¿Qué por qué me tardé tanto? Una, la inspiración se me fue a la porra, dos estaba en época de exámenes, y gracias a Dios salí viva de ella. Aproveché el primer ratito libre que tenía para escribir. Les agradezco a todos por sus reviews, y de verdad espero que la historia siga siendo de su agrado. A mi mami Isa, a mi padre KF aunque no me reconozca, y a la buena J muchas gracias por sus palabras.

A andrea, a Amanda-587, a STIFF-Soul (a quién me alegro mucho ver de nuevo por aquí), a layill, a LoveDelicious, a mizca, a Diminishing quarter, a Fer Prilla, a ANNA 04 (la cuál de nuevo es un placer tener por aquí, y prometo actualizar más seguido) a kaila maya the whater (yo por eso ya no pido el café tan caliente, además de que sabe a lengua quemada) y a Dark Amy-chan (con quien me siento feliz de que me leas, después de enamorarme de tus fics de SasuHina).

A Murder Bubble, nunca me olvido de ti, pero me debes mis regalos. Soy una mala sensei, naaa, espero que sigas escapándote de tu casa…aunque no debería de darte esos consejos, ni tampoco escribir fics tan perver…so…a mí también me obsesionan los colores, hay que ver mis apuntes para eso, y me pone hiperactiva el café, pero es un crimen no tomarlo. Claro que me encanta MCR…yo tampoco tengo un CD pero vivan las descargas. Se enamoraran, pero no se verá hasta que dejen de ser tan cabezotas y lo admitan, o sea todo a su tiempo.


	9. N u e v e: Dependencia

**N u e v e: Dependencia**

**Disclaimmer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí, si no a Masashi Kishimoto . Yo sólo los uso para mi mundo pervertido, por que si fueran míos el SasuHina sería algo incuestionable e inapelable. Este es un fanfic con violencia hacía la mujer y al hombre, lenguaje rudo, sexo explícito, masoquismo, traumas y muchas cosas de ese tipo, así que recomiendo leerlo bajo estos criterios y una mente abierta, si no mejor abstenerse para no despertar emociones encontradas. Sin más, 1…2…3…c'mmon guys n' girls!**

Realmente estaba muy asustada cuando me encontré atrapada en aquél sitio que yo no conocía. No tenía la menor idea de dónde estábamos, por que me había desmayado de tanto gritar. Lo único que podría recordar era que estaba gritando como loca en la cajuela de mi auto. Después él me trajo aquí, y me puso un cinturón en el cuello, y me había penetrado de nuevo. Fue en esos instantes que aproveché para atarle el cinturón a su cuello, pero estaba tan absorto en lo que hacía como para darse cuenta. Me sentí de nuevo llena de un poder que no tenía desde hace mucho. Él había perdido en su propio juego, y ahora yo lo llevaría a la asfixia.

-Bien, primero me vas a decir dónde demonios estoy-aferré el cinturón con más fuerza alrededor de mi puño. Aunque le estaba ahogando, él se mantuvo firme, orgulloso, ni una sola palabra salía de sus labios. Estaba peleando por respirar, pero no por mucho tiempo. Aferré el cinturón con más fuerza.

-En una isla de mi familia-la dificultad que encontraba para hablar era evidente. De alguna forma me sentí demasiado feliz por esto, así que jalé de nuevo.

-Tenías razón, es fácil ser bueno de esta manera-mi sonrisa era de malicia. Había conseguido por primera vez derrotarle. Era una sensación total de placer.-Ahora dime ¿por qué me has traído aquí?

Sus manos se extendieron hacía mi en un intento de quitarme el control, pero no lo dejaría. No lo dejaría nunca más. Ahora era yo la que tenía su asquerosa vida en mis manos. Y de alguna forma tuve miedo de eso. Era más sencillo culparlo a él y decir que su poder era él que me hacía la víctima, pero en estos momentos yo sería igual de basura. Yo cometería los mismos actos atroces. Bueno, esa fue mi excusa barata. Sin embargo, quería irme. Así que buscaría respuestas. Después, lo dejaría continuar con su patética existencia.

-Ese no es asunto tuyo-su tendencia a mantener el poder incluso en situaciones en las que lo perdía era evidente. Sin duda deseaba tenerme siempre a su disposición, y ahora tener que soportar que había perdido, le dolía. De alguna forma esperaba que verlo atrapado me diera más placer y más gusto, pero no era del todo cierto. Me sorprendía cómo no era capaz de tener ese sentimiento de alegría, de placer inmenso.

-Claro que es asunto mío-mi furia era evidente. Me llevaba a un sitio que no conocía, y luego me decía que no era asunto mío…este hombre de verdad está loco.-Quiero largarme de tu lado, ¿no entiendes qué me das náuseas? No te soporto, no te deseo, nada. Eres la peor basura del mundo, un idiota, un incompetente, un inepto que se vale de la fuerza para tener a una mujer en su cama.

Por alguna razón, su cara permanecía imperturbable, pero en sus ojos había un brillo diferente. Era algo que nunca pude definir. Pero en ese asunto, por primera vez su mirada era suave. Había adquirido un velo de un sentimiento demasiado extraño para él, por lo menos para el hombre que ahora yo conocía. No podía entenderlo. Hace una hora era un hombre que aplastaba todo a su alrededor, y ahora parecía una criatura indefensa; pero mi compasión en esos momentos no existía, no debía de existir si no amenazaba con salir muy mal de estos asuntos.

-Estás en una de las islas cercanas a la ciudad. Estamos a menos de un día-finalmente respondió, y por alguna razón.-Quita el cinturón, que no pienso tocarte.

Aturdida, hice lo que él me ordenaba. Solté el cinturón aún sin entender del todo bien por que lo había hecho. Cualquiera pensaría que iba a ser atacada de nuevo, pero él esta vez, simplemente se dio un masaje en el cuello, sin mirarme. Permaneció haciéndolo mientras yo lo observaba en silencio. No podía creer el cambio que se había generado en esos momentos. Era ver algo que nunca esperé vivir para contarlo. Este hombre permanecía quieto, sólo chocando su cuello. Incluso me incomodo demasiado verlo así. Lo único que se me ocurrió para enfadarlo fue darle un golpe duro con el cinto de cuero que tenía. Le di con toda mi fuerza a su espalda. El ruido fue tal que interrumpió lo calmado de la noche, pero él no dijo nada. No dijo ni una sola palabra. Comenzó a subir las escaleras, parecía derrotado. Ésta era mi oportunidad de humillarlo, de hacerle daño, así que por ese impulso desesperado lo seguí hasta arriba.

-¿Vas a escapar ahora cobarde? Responde imbécil-mis golpes seguían aumentando su intensidad, pero a él parecía no interesarle en lo absoluto, es más ni siquiera lo consideraba importante.-¿A poco mami no te enseñó a no escapar de tus cagadas, o era tan puta cómo tú que no tenía tiempo para eso?

Estoy totalmente de acuerdo en que me estaba comportando como una soberana imbécil e incluso como una verdadera perra desgraciada, pero en esos momentos a mí no me importaba. Me inquietaba verlo de esa forma, cuando pensaba en él, pensaba en el hombre que siempre me decía la basura que era, o que era suya, o que era su puta, o en cómo me iba a coger lentamente. Ahora, veía a una especie de lobo herido, yéndose a refugiar en algún rincón que no entendía. Era yo la cabrona en estos instantes. Sin embargo el gusto no me duró mucho tiempo. En algún momento, él volteó a donde yo estaba; tomándome totalmente desprevenida. Me ahorcó con sus manos, con un gesto lleno de furia. No era la furia de la tensión sexual, era la furia que me indicaba que en esos momentos podía asesinarme o romperme en miles de pedazos, lo que se le viniera a la mente primero. Me sentí de cristal, pequeña, e insignificante a su lado. Era fácil de romper por sus inmensas manos, esas manos que habían dejado en estos meses múltiples magulladuras en mi cuerpo, en mi piel. Ahora realmente deseaban matarme, no poseerme como siempre.

-No vuelvas a meterte con mi madre encanto, no seré tan compasivo la próxima vez-dicho esto, presionó sus labios contra los míos. Devoro mi boca con ansías, brusquedad, frustración, con un deseo de dominar, de vencer, de conquistar. En esos momentos, seguramente yo le hubiera dado una paliza, o mínimo una bofetada, pero mi mente estaba demasiado nublosa como para pensar con razón. No se me ocurría ni una sola cosa. Todas las emociones en mí, se arremolinaban totalmente tormentosas, llenas de niebla, sin ninguna dirección o cordura, parecía ser invadida por la bruma, por una asfixiante y totalmente capaz de ahogarme, incluso podía sentir como perdía la respiración. El calor de la fuerza, de mi temor, de mi incertidumbre invadió cada parte de mi cuerpo como nunca. Esa sensación era nueva, y a la vez era conocida. Era más fácil lidiar con su enfado que con la otra parte de él que no conocía. Sin duda era mucho más fácil. En especial por que no tenía la necesidad de lidiar con unos miedos desconocidos, es más sencillo saber lo predecible.

Mis manos se deslizaron por su cabello, aferrándose a él, le tenía miedo a caer a cualquier vacío. Me sentía como una mujer perdida, igual que él. En ese momento, pude percibir mi miedo y saborear el suyo. Era tan difícil de asumir, aterrador, descontrolado. Cuando nos agredíamos era más fácil. Él se comportaba como un bestia, yo como una perra y ya. Nos dejábamos de estupideces, y nos destruíamos como dos lobos peleando por su dominio. Nos asesinábamos y calmábamos nuestra furia. Éramos dos bravucones, peleando, destruyendo, matando. Nuestro precio era la sangre, pero ahora él y yo estábamos asustados, aferrados a lo que fuera para no caer en esa oscuridad.

Sus manos fueron de mi cuello a mi cara, aferrándola fuertemente, tanto que casi podía quebrarme la mandíbula. Mi miedo se sentía por mis dedos, se aferraba a su cabello negro para no caer, para no abandonar el mundo de la cordura. Mi respiración era ansiosa e inquieta, recibiendo besos en los cuáles se podía palpar su frustración. Era sin duda nuevo, nunca había tenido tanto miedo como ahora. Ni siquiera cuando me fui de la casa de mi padre sin un solo centavo, con una maleta con escasas pertenencias, dispuesta a hacer mi vida. Tenía la herencia de mi madre, pero no tenía nada que fuera mío. Sin embargo, en estos momentos sentía el temor, la urgencia, la necesidad, y la locura, me golpeaban la mente como si fuera una roca expuesta a una fuerte marea. Todos esos sentimientos se apoderaban de mí, y de él. No supe como mis manos se deslizaron por debajo del polo negro, casi como buscara de esa forma trepar para evitar ese enorme abismo que sentía en mi cuerpo, subiendo por el pecho que parecía esculpido de piedra dura. Sus manos fueron debajo de mis caderas, pero antes de terminar cualquier cosa él se separo.

-Basta-nunca había dicho eso. Siempre era yo la que ponía resistencia. De alguna forma y por razones que no comprendo aún, eso me causo una frustración inigualable. Era extraño, por que yo no lo quería, de hecho lo odiaba. Me enfureció lo que dijo. Le di una bofetada, pero él simplemente permaneció quieto, en silencio, sin deseo de hacerme nada. Eso encendió mi ira.

-¿Ahora eres marica? ¿Acaso el recuerdo de tu madre te hizo tener una fantasía erótica?-lo estaba provocando y lo sabía. Tenía demasiada furia, miedo, ira en mi interior que no medí mis palabras. Esto fue lo que desencadenó una de las noches más alocadas que he tenido en toda mi vida.

Sin pensarlo, él tomó mi cuello de nuevo, mi cabellera fue jalada por sus manos y abrió una de las habitaciones. Me arrastro por ella hasta llegar a una de las camas, a pesar de las múltiples patadas, puñetazos y gritos que salían de mí. En ella me aventó sin ninguna delicadeza, tanto que posiblemente terminé con una costilla fracturada o mínimo con un buen hematoma en la espalda. Se quitó el polo a toda velocidad, para dirigirse al vestido y arrancar un pedazo de tela que no identifiqué del mismo. Eso era suficiente. Se recostó sobre mí, poniendo sus brazos sobre mis hombros para que no me incorporara, mientras yo le miraba con enfado, desafío, reto y lujuria. Sus labios fueron a mi cuello, para morderlo, chuparlo con un amplio dominio de mi cuerpo. Mis manos golpeaban fuertemente su pecho, pero eso no era suficiente. Mantuvo una mano sobre uno de mis hombros, y con la otra fue capaz de sostener mis manos y llevar mis brazos a la cabeza. Dejó la mano que antes sostenía mi hombro sobre la cama, y me miro con furia en sus ojos azules. Mis ojos claros, casi blanquecinos le miraron en una amplía respuesta de desafío. Sus labios se devoraron de nuevo los míos, mientras mis manos se movían sin control, hasta que lograron zafarse de su agarre. Una de ellas se fue a su espalda, le enterré la uñas hasta sentir la carne abriéndose paso entre ellas, me aferraba a él con demasiada fuerza.

No había insultos, pero si un sentido de posesión. Se recostó sobre mi cuerpo, y con las manos que ahora tenía libres, invertí nuestras posiciones. Ahora yo era quién llevaba el mando; sin embargo el sentimiento no me duró demasiado tiempo, por que él de nuevo se volteó para estar arriba. Mis piernas se aferraron a sus caderas, sin importarme que el vestido era delicado como para yo abrirlas. Me dio un poco de temor pensar que ahora realmente tenía miedo, urgencia, deseo, necesidad. Lo quería, no entendía por qué. Me había aterrado en el momento en que lo pude ver tan indefenso, tan perdido, tan abandonado como yo estaba. Cómo había estado siempre. Me mordía los senos sin contemplaciones, sin detenerse a pensar, sólo lo hacía sin meditar sus actos, sin el uso alguno de la conciencia, pues ese era su deseo. Mis uñas se aferraban a su espalda, sin importarme si lo hería o no. Con poco esfuerzo, volteó mi cuerpo, para tenerme en una posición como si fuera un perro. Pero esta vez, no me importó. Me penetró como siempre, sin detenimiento alguno en saber si me dolía o no, pero en estos momentos era una necesidad, cómo aferrarse a un recuerdo, aferrarse a lo que fuera para no caer en este abismo que nos consumía, rebasaba. Era por no dejar que algo nuevo se llevara nuestros sentimientos, nuestra lujuria, la forma en como nos gritábamos mutuamente. Queríamos cambiar, de alguna forma entender que el otro tenía miedo, el cuál había hecho que el odio sentido por ambos, por un instante dejara de existir. Era más fácil entenderse con la dominación, con el temor, con los golpes, con el sexo crudo y salvaje.

-Entonces qué ¿ahora me vas a tener cómo a una puta cualquiera?-mis palabras estaban cargadas de amargura, de desdén y de enojo.

-¿Se te olvida? Eres una puta cualquiera-entendía por qué me decía eso. Aunque no pude evitar el dolor que se manifestó en mi alma, por lo menos en estos instantes, comprendía.

-Y tú eres un chulo-mis gemidos se abrían paso en mi garganta, para no dejar pasar nada que no fuera la manifestación de un placer que no podía dejar de sentir. Tomó uno de mis brazos, y me embistió con más fuerza. Sentía la espalda tensa, cuál arco a punto de disparar una flecha. Las penetraciones aumentaron en velocidad, en fuerza, sin duda era un intento de escapar, de correr, de dejar atrás todo lo sentido. Era algo que iba más allá de mi control, me tensé. Esperaba recibir muchas más cosas que eso, claro que por nada en el jodido mundo iba a admitirlo.

De nuevo cambió mi posición, para que mi espalda quedara de nuevo sobre la cama. Mis ojos buscaban su expresión, era necesario seguir manteniendo el enfado; era el sentimiento que me inundaba en esos momentos. Como dije, es mucho más fácil manejar el enfado que manejar el miedo. Por lo menos en el enfado tienes un conocimiento de ser un perro de pelea, pero en el miedo es como ser un animal apaleado, lamiéndote las heridas.

No bastó sentir su pene en mi fondo. Yo deseaba más, mucho más de lo que era capaz de admitir. Deseaba ser partida a la mitad, romperme en miles de pedazos, llegar a un extremo dónde pudiera sentirme como si un rayo hubiera penetrado mi piel, provocando que la sangre me hirviera y me hiciera llegar a estallar. Moví mis caderas frenéticamente, con fuerza. Podía percibir el sonido de mis gemidos, fuertes, totalmente cargados de desesperación, llenos de esa furia incontrolable, de ese deseo, de esa lujuria que era peor que tener la explosión de cualquier cosa. Sentía como todo tomaba el control de mi cuerpo, como se iba el miedo y la furia para mezclarse en esa vorágine y generar algo que no pude y no quería comprender en esos instantes. Yo deseaba escapar, y estaba haciéndolo. No me importaba como, ni mucho menos el remedio. Mis manos se aferraron con fuerza a su espalda, al punto de que podía sentir mis uñas penetrando su piel de acero, quería llenarlas con su sangre, de alguna forma sentía que era lo único que podía apagar el calor.

Cada estocada fue intensa, mucho más que la anterior. Sentía mi interior tan cálido como metal al rojo, tan suave como caramelo al derretirse, todo se juntaba. Todo parecía querer estallar. Justo lo que deseaba en esos momentos. Mis paredes vaginales se contraían pidiendo más, pidiendo todo para olvidar, para no sentir, para simplemente enfocarme a ese placer que devoraba cuál miles de llamas a todo lo que se llamaba mi alma. Ya nada sería igual para mí. Comenzaba a comprender ese significado de perversión, de oscuridad, ante todo de esa manifestación. Mi trasero chocaba contra su cuerpo, el sonido era algo totalmente enloquecedor, sentía todo llenándome por cualquier parte. Mis piernas se aferraron con mayor fuerza al igual que mis manos a las eróticas sábanas de seda azul, que ante mis percepciones estimuladas al rojo, era como tener una suave dosis del mar a mis pies.

La estocada final fue la más intensa. El mundo parecía nublarse de una forma que nunca había experimentado en toda mi vida. Me dolía como nada en este mundo puede dolerle a una persona, por fin había conseguido terminar partida en dos mitades que no podían regenerarse. Sin embargo, para mí no era suficiente. Quería llegar a un extremo mucho más profundo, macabro, perverso y del cuál no pudiera salvarme. Perderme era la única forma. Parecía que él lo había comprendido, por que enseguida volteó mi cuerpo para que mi espalda pudiera sentir las suaves sábanas, impregnándolas con mi aroma.

De nuevo él se colocó encima de mí, y volvimos a rodar. Era ahora una pelea por el dominio absoluto, por la supremacía. Yo me colocaba encima, después volvía a terminar bajo su cuerpo, besando, mordiendo, arañando, apretando al otro. Yo jalaba de sus cabellos y él de los míos. Unas tijeras estaban sobre el buró, solitarias, casi brillaban para advertirme de su presencia. No sé en que estaba pensando, pero en el momento en que yo estaba abajo con su mano sobre mi cuello, las tomé. Aproveché su distracción para ponerme encima, él intentó regresarme a estar en contacto con la sábana, pero fue en esos momentos en que levanté las tijeras, y le miré con furia.

-Ahora sí, ¿quién es el puto ahora?-mi voz era vengativa, desesperada, enfadada. Mis emociones estaban junto con esas tijeras largas y seguramente afiladas. Abrí la tijera y dirigí la cuchilla a su cuello. Matarlo sólo sería una cuestión de segundos. La vida se le esfumaría de sus ojos en un instante.

-Hazlo-en cambio él, estaba con una calma gélida, como si no fuera él quién tenía las tijeras en la garganta. Sus ojos azules oscuro, casi negros estaban mirándome fijamente, con tranquilidad, calma y hasta puede decirse sin emoción alguna. No le tenía miedo a morir.

Mi mano levantó la tijera, con un nerviosismo que no había conocido nunca en toda mi vida. Tenía pánico. Cerré los ojos en el momento en que sentí como la tijera se dirigía a su cuerpo y de repente pude sentir que penetraba algo con ellas…

_**Notas de Ady:**__ Me merezco un serio asesinato. Lo sé, pero como la triste historia de mi vida, los exámenes la dominan. Los dejo en suspenso para que piensen que paso. Espero actualizar en poco tiempo pero depende de los exámenes y de que mis profesores se llenen de la bondad decembrina. Muchas gracias a mi mami Isa, a mi padre tacaño Lyn, a la buena J que se incorporó a leerlo. A ellas les debo muchas cosas, inspiración, apoyo y muchas risas por nuestros lados pervertidos. _

_Gracias a STIFF-Soul (que bueno que vuelvo a tener un review tuyo), a fer prilla, a Diminishing Quarter, a mizca, a layill (a quiénes siempre me encanta saber que les gusta mi historia y mi mundo de perversión ^^), a LoveDelicious, a DarkAmy Chan, (que admiro por sus historias SasuHina tan buenas) a Dukih, a maribelteka, a andrea, a Hinata Hime Uchiha (a quienes les doy la bienvenida a mi mundo de perversión jajajaja) a Anna 04 (que me da unas excelentes ubicadas)._

_A Murder-Bubble te agradezco mucho que me escojas como tu sensei, yo quiero un muffin y helado, además del arcoiris y con eso no me importa ponerme como vaca, aprenderé a hacer mu. Y no puedo culparte por ver Death Note, es genial. Claro que adoro los colores y a MCR, son geniales ^^._


	10. D i e z: Cantata nigra

**D i e z: Cantata nigra**

_Disclaimmer: Los personajes de Naruto usados aquí no me pertenecen, si no a Masashi Kishimoto. Esta es una historia de maltrato, lenguaje altisonante, con gusto de sexo rudo, y denigración. Se requiere cierto criterio para leerla. No digo que cualquiera no pueda leerla, pero siempre es bueno advertir. Ahora, si les harta el rollo tanto como a mí, empecemos…1,2,3…c'mmon!_

Generalmente cuando la muerte llega a ti pasan miles de pensamientos a la vez por tu cabeza. Pueden ser las simplezas de toda la vida, como que se te olvidó hacer la colada, o quizá en el trabajo que dejaste pendiente en la oficina. Puede ser que recuerdes a los que se han ido, o quizá que pienses en todo lo que ibas a hacer, o en las personas que te pueden echar de menos. Bueno, pues en este caso, yo sólo podía contemplar sus claros ojos, en contraste en la oscuridad de los míos. Me sentía totalmente tranquilo, con una frialdad digna de un psicópata.

-Hazlo-la reté. En realidad deseaba de alguna forma ver hasta donde era capaz, a dónde podía llegar, era un juego peligroso, lo supe desde el momento en que ella intentó provocarme. En general como hombre, no debería darme cuenta de estas cosas, debería ser feliz por tener la pasión que yo deseaba como un animal, pero algo en mí se despertó al verla. Era el leve recuerdo de mi madre escondido en lo más profundo de mi mente. No podía pensar en otra cosa, el sentimiento de recordarla, tan hermosa, tan triste me hizo recapacitar miles de cosas. Deseaba sentir lo afilado de las tijeras en mi cuello, sentir como mi sangre se mezclaba con el metal, mi sudor y mi piel. En verdad me moría por sentir la última sensación de que estaba vivo, aunque eso significara mi muerte.

Pude sentir el filo de la tijera, de hecho ni siquiera cerré mis ojos, pero para haber muerto, todavía percibía el aroma de su cuerpo, sus lágrimas cayendo sobre mí, la suave almohada que estaba debajo de mi cabeza. Todo podía sentirlo tan claro, como si cada poro de mi cuerpo se hubiera impregnado de la sangre que me logro arrebatar la cuchilla de las tijeras. Mi madre solía usar esas tijeras para quitar los hilillos de las vendas que se ponía, o de las piezas que quedaban de los hermosos trajes sastre o kimonos que solía ponerse. Aún recuerdo como tomaba esas tijeras en su mano, y las contemplaba siempre como si tuvieran la respuesta a todas sus preguntas.

Ella no dejaba de llorar, la tijera había perforado parte de la almohada, pero el filo me había rozado directamente. No era un corte muy profundo, pero era suficiente para hacer que la sangre saliera. Tuve que contenerla primero a ella, pues no dejaba de llorar. Sus lagrimas eran demasiado para mí.

-¡Basta ya!-dije con fuerza, sostuve sus muñecas con mis manos, eran tan pequeñas y tan frágiles, casi podía romper sus manos si presionaba fuertemente. La fragilidad, algo tan criticado por el mundo dónde tuve que volverme hombre y un verdadero cabrón para demostrarle a mi hermano, a mi padre, a todo el Clan Uchiha que podía llevar el peso asignado para mí. Sin embargo, ahora era extraño. Mi padre solía decir sobre mi madre que las mujeres dominaban con la fragilidad, que era necesario ser duro para no ser manipulable. Y eso era lo que iba a ser ahora, la muy maldita había intentado asesinar, que fuera tan estúpida para no lograrlo era su culpa. La agarre fuertemente, de forma que podía cargarla, la levanté junto conmigo hasta que su cara estaba frente a la mía De alguna forma sabía que esto no era correcto, en algún momento pensé que podía detenerme, pero en el fondo sabía que la sangre derramada suavemente por mi cuello me había despertado, de alguna forma el veneno de mi sangre, el veneno de las tijerillas de mi madre logró crear a un ente salvaje perfecto. Quizá un ser humano hubiera sido detenido por la decencia, por la moral, por lo que sea, pero en esta ocasión, yo ya no era un ser humano, algo se había posesionado de mí, y no estaba dispuesto a dejar ir esta sensación de tener la sangre hirviendo. Ahora que la sentía tan claramente debajo de mi piel, fluyendo en cada poro, en cada partícula existente de mi ser, ya no había marcha atrás, posiblemente no la hubiera desde hace mucho, sólo que de alguna forma algo intentaba aferrarse con toda su fuerza a la suave imagen de mi madre que había desaparecido en el momento que conocí la verdadera mierda que existía en el mundo, y de alguna forma me agradaba. Era solamente sucumbir a un deseo que hace mucho no existía en mí, era como abandonarme de nuevo a miles de sensaciones que parecían exigir la sangre de ella como pago, como venganza a lo que su herida había logrado.

La ahorqué en cuanto estuvo en mi poder, y con toda la fuerza que pude, le aventé en la cama. Ella estaba aterrada, sus ojos me lo decía, pero esta vez no me importaba, este sería el día de su destrucción. La futura cabeza del Clan Hyuga se inclinaría ante mí, y yo me la jodería hasta que desgarrara su culo en dos.

Se quedó quieta, casi rígida, se había puesto pálida como un fantasma, e incluso sus ojos tenían una expresión tan perdida. Parecía una de esas muñecas de las tiendas. Temblaba tan suave que parecía parte de su respiración.

-Vamos, házlo-era como un lamento, era casi como la admisión de su derrota, era la sumisión que yo deseaba, pero de alguna forma me sentía extraño. Por fin tenía su voluntad, podía hacerle lo que mis perversos deseos buscaban, e incluso podría decir que iba a matarla, y ella no iba a hacer nada por impedirlo. De repente, perdió la conciencia. Se quedó tiesa, lo único que podía asegurarme que no estaba muerta era su respiración. En mi mente pasaron miles de cosas, muchos pensamientos, el siguiente que venía era más confuso que el anterior. Menos mal que pude sentarme y pensar, en eso reparé en lo sucia que estaba de su piel. Seguramente había quedado así por estar en la cajuela, por el sexo y por la batalla que habíamos librado. Creo, que como yo estaba cansada. Me sentí viejo y asqueroso de repente. Puede sonar gracioso que un hombre en buena forma, de veintinueve años, con el mundo a sus pies se sintiera viejo y asqueroso, pero era de entender cuando vi mis manos llenas de tierra. Estaba derrotado, en un coraje apenas comprensible para mí. Me levanté de la cama, y me dirigí a ella, estaba totalmente vulnerable, indefensa. Siempre me había asombrado como podía ser tan frágil de cuerpo, pero estar dispuesta a aceptar ser la próxima cabeza de una de las familias más poderosas y corruptas de este medio.

-¿Eres marica o qué? ¿No puedes hacerlo?-su voz era dura. Ni siquiera parecía que se hubiera desmayado. A la mejor sólo fingía, pero la sangre me llenó la cabeza, casi podía sentir como me hervía cada mililitro del líquido, incluso podía jurar que estaba ardiendo. Me lancé hecho una furia sobre de ella, incluso pude sentir como la cama reclamaba por la fuerza empleada.

-¿Qué has dicho encanto? Puede que esa cabeza hueca tuya no lo recuerde, pero me intentaste asesinar, y ahora, con estas manos puedo romper tu cuello en miles de pedazos-mis lengua recorrió su cara, y su cuello, suavemente, como si fuera un caramelo. Pude sentir como temblaba bajo mi lengua, pude sentir lo duro que se ponían sus pezones, e incluso cuando la piel se le erizó, de forma tan sensual que pude sentir como mi pene se ponía erecto.- Sabes que lo deseas tanto como yo, aunque te escudes en esa facha de perra hipócrita.

-No soy una perra hipócrita-ella mordió mi cuello, mientras yo con una de mis manos la aferré a mi cuerpo, para sentirla más cerca, me aferré a cabello, tan negro con destellos azulados, mientras ella se aferraba a mi espalda, con sus uñas delicadas y largas. Sus piernas me envolvieron, acercando mi cintura a su vagina, creando una deliciosa fricción que podía volver a cualquier forma.-Te he ganado.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso encanto-una de mis manos se deslizó por su vientre e introduje mi dedo hasta alcanzar su clítoris.-¿Ahora comprendes quién siempre estuvo abajo y quién siempre estuvo arriba?

Ella se arqueó, su espalda formó un arco perfecto, dejando más cercanos sus perfectos y jugosos pechos. No pude evitar el deseo que me invadió y me dirigí a chupar alguno. Era algo que nunca me cansaría de hacer. Se sentía duro y carnoso, bastante delicioso y capaz de hacerme perder la cabeza. Entonces me dirigí al otro, mientras con el otro le estrujé cuál si fuera una cuestión de vida y muerte. Era algo realmente adictivo, los hubiera tenido entre mis dedos hasta el amanecer. Sus uñas perforaron mi carne, de forma que hicieron una línea, que hizo despertar en mi el instinto, pues era como si cada parte de sus uñas hiciera vibrar cada uno de mis nervios. Mis músculos del dorso se tensaron a la perfección.

-Me parece que queda claro quién ganó este juego-ella era demasiado altanera, en su mirada tenía demasiada suficiencia, y acto seguido mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja. Yo jalé con fuerza su cabello, de forma que sus ojos me vieron con reto.

-¿Es qué no puedes aceptarlo de una jodida vez? Te mueres por follar tanto como tu cuerpo lo dice. Al menos con él no puedes ser una perra hipócrita.

Ella me vio con la misma furia de todas las veces que le había provocado, sus ojos claros se veían totalmente llenos de ira, como una enorme llama de fuego blanco.

-Deja de decirme perra hipócrita, imbécil hijo de puta-sus palabras eran escupidas con una gran cantidad de veneno.

-Lo dejaré de hacer cuando dejes de serlo, perra hipócrita-le besé con fuerza, deleitándome con el sabor del veneno de sus palabras. Cada una de ellas era una especie de estímulo para mí.-Le he encontrado un segundo mejor uso a tu adorable boca encanto.

-Eres un…-ella iba a golpear, pero esta vez iba a disfrutar, e iba a tomarme mi tiempo, y ninguna niña tonta iba a quitarme ese placer. Yo me salgo con la mía, siempre, eso ya debería saberlo.

-Guarda silencio princesa o te demostraré el primero-mi paciencia comenzaba a agotarse. En verdad ¿siempre iba a ser tan difícil qué acepte el hecho de que le encanta sentir mi pene en su vagina? Siempre iba a terminar admitiéndolo, siempre iba a dejarle el trasero adolorido de lo mucho que iba a joderlo hasta cansarme. Era algo que nunca me cansaba, bastante extraño considerando lo poco necesario para mí que era quedarme con una sola mujer. Sin embargo, de momento estaba satisfecho. Después, ella pasaría a ser igual que las demás, terminaría rogándome por más. Y yo, como un excelente hombre, se lo daría y la dejaría después. Ese plan conseguía sacar de mí una enorme cantidad de satisfacción. La idea de tener a su voluntad jodida, cogida, y usada cuál vulgar zorra me enloquecía de placer; hacía que mis instintos salieran.

-Bueno, en verdad es que no necesitas demostrar ninguna. Eres un verdadero cabroncito, pero no se podría esperar menos proviniendo de una perra llorona-ahora en su voz sólo se entendía crueldad, sed de venganza y burla. Era exactamente el mismo insulto que mi padre usaba para referirse a mi madre, ¿cómo demonios pudo conocerlo?

-Repite eso…perra hipócrita-ahora sí me había golpeado bajo, demasiado bajo.-¿Cómo demonios te enteraste de eso, maldita desgraciada?

-¿Crees qué los Uchiha no eran indiscretos? Tu padre era un pésimo bebedor, Uchiha-ella cruzó las piernas con cinismo, riéndose, enseñando sus jugosos senos con orgullo.-Debo reconocer que en su momento me pareció excesivo, pero ahora…supongo que tu madre le hace honor al mote.

Durante esos instantes perdí la cordura totalmente. Recuerdo que la tomé del cuello y la estampé directamente sobre la cabecera de la cama. Ella me arañó el rostro con fuerza, e incluso creo que me dejará una enorme cicatriz. Yo le abrí la boca con las manos, casi tan fuerte que posiblemente le disloqué la mandíbula, me coloqué encima de ella y aprovechando su boca abierta le metí el pene completo, casi le meto los testículos. Ella lo mordió y a continuación le jale el cabello con fuerza, para evitar que lo escupiera y mantener un ritmo de tal forma que mi pene llegara hasta sus anginas. El sonido de la mamada era exquisito, una forma de calmar el coraje que me había provocado. Podía ver la suave curva de su cuerpo, doblándose ante la potencia de mi pene, mientras su cabeza y su cuerpo eran balanceados por mí para mantener su ritmo. Finalmente pude sentir el pene extremadamente duro, y era algo que una boca no iba a poder solucionar. Mis manos se posesionaron de su cuerpo, que estaba totalmente húmedo, con las sábanas pegadas a él, y corriendo en él, un perfume discreto de aroma a lavanda. Lavanda. Siempre era la lavanda la que me enloquecía. Tomé sus senos, fuertemente; chupé suavemente uno disfrutando de su sabor. Ella ya no oponía resistencia, de hecho podía oír sus gemidos, siempre leves, negándose a salir de sus labios. Mi mano fue a su clítoris, y comencé a acariciarlo suavemente. Estaba extremadamente húmeda, caliente, casi comprendí lo ardiente que debía sentirse la lava de un volcán. Era algo exquisitamente enloquecedor. Pasé el líquido suave entre mis labios, y con eso mismo la besé intensamente. Ella se quedó estática. Casi al borde de la excitación.

-Limpia mis labios con tu boca venenosa, vamos. Límpialos-ella sorprendentemente no se quejó y correspondió el beso, pude sentir el intenso borde de su lengua recorriendo la piel de mis labios, con prisa, urgencia, con la pasión en cada parte de su lengua que era reconocida por mis labios.

Sus manos fueron a mi cabello, se enrollaron en él, y sus piernas se enredaron en mis caderas. Estaba absolutamente sorprendido de su actitud, tan fuertemente, que me sentí como un adolescente que tenía su erección de una forma muy simple. Traté de mantener el control, así que sin pedirle permiso, sin preámbulo alguno la penetré. No le dije que iba a disfrutarlo, que era mi perra hipócrita y que necesitaba pedírmela, suplicarme que le metiera todo mi pene hasta desgarrarle la vagina, y dejarle el trasero con marcas de mis embestidas. Ahora fue demasiado natural, casi podría decirse que lo estábamos esperando. Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse al igual de las mías, pero después descubrimos lo poco satisfactorio que se había convertido para nosotros.

Sus paredes se estrechaban más sobre mi pene, podía sentir las contracciones de su vagina. Sus manos fueron a mi espalda, sus uñas de nuevo se enterraba en mi carne, pero ahora sentía el deseo de aumentar la velocidad. Mis estocadas se fueron haciendo más intensas, más fuertes, más alocadas más severas, casi podía sentir todo su vientre en mi pene, e incluso podía jurar que iba a romperla en dos. Lo deseaba, quería dejar todo de mí, marcarla como mía, de una forma que supuse me pertenecía. Era mi perra hipócrita, y en estos momentos no deseaba compartirla con nadie. Sólo yo podía ver a la verdadera cabrona, zorra, perra y desgraciada que llevaba dentro de ella y despertar mi lado primitivo e instintivo para mi sangre. El sabor del hierro y de lo salado de su sangre, aquélla que salía de sus labios eran míos.

Después supe que no sería suficiente, y la volteé de tal forma que sus manos la sostenían en el colchón. Yo le metía mi pene hasta lo más profundo, mientras mis manos le daban fuertes nalgadas a su trasero o le clavaba las yemas de mis dedos en él. Su espalda se tensaba ante cualquier golpe, ante cada estocada, de forma que era encantador ver como sus enormes y jugosos senos moviéndose al compás de cada estocada. Jalé uno de sus brazos para hacer la penetración mucho más profunda, y al parecer lo logré por que sus gemidos aumentaron en intensidad. Ahora ella no deseaba ocultarlos, y gemía con fuerza, parecía una perra en celo. No quería venirme estando ella de espaldas, sin poder verle la cara cuando ella llegara a su orgasmo, así que al final la tomé de la cintura, la cargué sobre mi hombro y la coloqué con prisa de espalda a la pared. Tomé sus piernas de tal forma que se enrollaran en mi cintura, sus manos se aferraron a la pared, con intensidad, podía ver las venas de sus manos de lo fuerte que sostenía a la pared, pude sentir la tensión de sus piernas sobre mis caderas, mientras yo friccionaba mi pene y lo movía cada vez con mayor velocidad. Finalmente llegamos al orgasmo, su gemido y el mío fueron desgarradores y ensordecedores. Era lo mejor que había tenido desde hace mucho. Recuerdo que ella soltó las piernas de mis caderas, como se dirigió con pasos torpes a la cama, y como yo también la seguí. Recuerdo que se metió entre las sábanas, sin decirme nada, incluso me dio la espalda, pero no se quejó cuando la acerqué a mí, le abracé de la cintura y posé mi cabeza en su cabello. Sólo se quedó mirando a la nada, sin mencionar palabra, sin aceptarme pero tampoco negarme. Aunque deseaba que ella me dijera lo mucho que me necesitaba, nunca lo dijo. Sólo se durmió, sin decirme nada. Nunca decía nada para hacerme sentir el deseo que corría en sus venas por mí. Mi ego se sentía herido, y yo me sentía realmente confundido.

Me desperté en la mañana apenas penetraron los primeros rayos del sol. Me sentí con un poco de frío, pero eso era por que ella ya se había levantado, dejándome solo. Nunca me dejaban solo, al contrario ellas siempre me pedían que me quedase más tiempo.

Salí al balcón, pero no esperaba encontrarla desnuda, viendo al sol con pereza. Su cabello caía sobre su espalda, después seguía la línea de su perfecto trasero y después sus piernas largas se mantenían recargadas sobre el balcón de madera.

-Estás aquí, buenos días-su estudiada amabilidad me alarmaba más que sus gritos. Algo estaba pasando y yo no podía comprenderlo. Me sentí amenazado y furioso al mismo tiempo.

-Claro que sí, ¿tan puta eres qué nunca recuerdas con quién dormiste?

-No voy a jugar esta vez, tengo que hablar contigo-su voz era seria, ella estaba perdida entre las olas del mar que se podía ver a la distancia.

-¿Ahora qué? ¿Vas a decirme qué me necesitas?-eso era justo lo que necesitaba oír de ella, pero al contrario ella me vio como si fuera yo un gran tonto.

-No, no te necesito. Pero lamento mucho haberme metido con tu madre. Yo amaba a mi madre, y mi padre fue una mierda con ella. Eso es todo-me quedé de piedra, totalmente perdido en lo que no esperaba.

-Entonces ¿por qué ayer accediste?-seguro me veo como un perfecto idiota.

-Quise hacerlo, no necesito mayor explicación-su mirada cínica me hizo sentir como idiota. Ahora era yo él que suplicaba. Jalé su brazo para que quedara frente a mí, pero lo que no esperaba era lo que pasó después…

_Notas de Ady_: Ok, se supone que tenía que escribir en vacaciones, pero tuve un pequeño problema de inspiración. Han pasado cosas que casi se la llevan a la calle, e incluso pensé en renunciar, pero la historia me gusta mucho para abandonarla y me he encariñado con sus reviews, con el apoyo de mi mami Isa, con mi padre Lyn y con J que me pedía escribir. Mi idea era matar a Sasuke o dejarlo gravemente herido, de hecho escribí varias veces el capítulo, pero ahora me agradado como quedó. Bueno, les agradeceré en una nota más larga el próximo capítulo, pero ahora quiero subir el capí. A YuiHORROR que me alaba con su suscripción, a Dukih, a Lia Du Black, a Ratka, a Andrea, a fer prilla, a mizca, a kaila maya the whater, a Dark Amy Chan, a todos muchísimas gracias.

Lo de los ojos azules tiene su explicación. No existen los ojos negros en realidad, pero el color café oscuro es precioso pero no creo que vaya con el espíritu de Sasuke XDDD.

Murder-Bubble seeee, yo le haré como marranito, por que me sale genial, y si AMO, literal AMO A ELFEN LIED! Es genial. Nos vemos, y quiero mi muffin XDDD!

Ya no es tan sádico por que es un capítulo de transición. Las cosas comienzan a cambiar, pero claro tiene un toque sádico por que lo amo. Espero les guste el capítulo. Y ya empezaran a cambiar algunas cosas.


	11. Aviso importante

Sé que no he escrito desde hace mucho tiempo, pero si sé que quiero seguir con mi historia, con todo y que se haya borrado por que descompuse el disco duro. Quizás no sea escuchada, pero si sé que puedo poner mi granito de arena, para evitar que se borren historias que son geniales, y pertenecen a esta categoría. De verdad espero que si somos demasiados, podamos evitar que desaparezcan historias excelentes que pertenecen a este ranking.

**A continuación, está la carta abierta en inglés y luego de ésta, la traducción al español:**

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk

**Los administradores de esta página a partir del día 4 de junio van a quitar fics en donde haya lemmons o violencia gráfica.** No sé qué es lo que ustedes piensan, pero por mi parte me parece estúpido. Hay maravillosos fic que solo tienen unos dos lemmons en ellos, sin embargo la trama es asombrosa. No pueden borrar un fic que posee mas de 100.000 palabras solo porque haya algún que otro capitulo conteniendo lemmon que juntos no llegan a las 5000 palabras. **Es por eso que les pido que lean la petición debajo, fírmenla y postéenla en sus fics. Con suerte si hacemos suficiente ruido las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad. Gracias.**

Saludos a quien administre esta página.

Yo, junto con muchos más, hemos estado escribiendo y subiendo historias en este sitio por años, pero ahora nos damos cuenta de que algunos de los fics que hemos llegado a amar corren el riesgo de ser eliminados sin la oportunidad de rectificar incluso nuestros errores.

Para algunos, esto significa la perdida permanente de una historia. Si bien no tengo nada que creo viola sus términos de uso, hay personas que serán incapaces de recuperar su fic en su forma original, esto es algo que me parece ser casi digno de una acción legal, ya que mientras no podemos reclamar la propiedad de un personaje, las historias son **NUESTRAS** y simplemente destruirlas es algo inexcusable.

Es muy sencillo añadir simplemente un ranking MA, con filtros adicionales o incluso un simple requisito para que haya una suscripción gratuita para leer los fic que aquí se publican, y reducir los odiosos comentarios anónimos y mensajes a la vez. Así que tengo que preguntar, ¿Por qué tal cosa, en todo este tiempo, no se agrego?

Si están preocupados acerca de la falsificación de un registro, tengan un apropiado disclaimer, entonces no puede haber disputa, ustedes avisaron en los pasos previos y los padres pueden controlar a sus hijos, si eso es su máxima preocupación. Si es más un punto de vista personal o deseo, por favor, por lo menos déjenles saber a la gente y denles la oportunidad de guardar y quitar una historia que ustedes consideran ofensiva. La mayoría de las personas en este sitio son cordiales cuando se trata de estas peticiones.

Si bien no puedo saber con certeza si esta carta llegara a los oídos de aquellos que están dispuesto a ayudar, tal vez esto sea la preparación de algo mas grande por venir, por favor entiendan que van a estar perdiendo un GRAN numero de escritores, y por lo tanto sus ingresos por falta de lectores, si no se toman las medidas necesarias para arreglar esta situación.

Para aquellos que estén de acuerdo con esto, por favor siéntanse libres de firmar y enviar esta carta al Support Server, tal vez podamos llegar a algún acuerdo en este sentido.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk

Chicos, esto no es un capítulo nuevo, pero como ya sabéis, l**os moderadores de fanfiction pretenden borrar cientos de fics porque entran en la categoría MA, siendo esta calificación como poco muy relativa**. Por favor, que este manifiesto vuele por toda la página a lo largo de los fandoms, así podremos salvar esos maravillosos fics que tanto nos gustan.

Los administradores **están eliminando historias con lemons y violencia extrema**(Lo ultimo puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. ¿Y por qué? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece más sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.

Si estás de acuerdo con esto y quieres que Fanfiction vuelva a la normalidad, por favor, te lo suplico, copia y pega esto o escribe un mensaje similar y añade tu nombre a la lista siguiente:

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Great Vampire-Shinso.

AmaneSaphire

Valkiria Thrud

Usio-Amamiya

Serenity Potter Moon

RubySaotome

Narutinachan

Shadowhg

Lily Masen de Lioncourt

Istharneko

SaBaKu-No-MeNnY

DarkAmy-chan

Kikuta-Madaren

Ady92


	12. O n c e: Cristal cortado

**O n c e: Cristal cortado.**

_**Disclaimer: A mí no me pertenece Naruto, si no al genial Masashi Kishimoto. Yo sólo uso a sus personajes por que amo el SasuHina, y otras cosas. Mi único fin es plasmar la perversión que se crea en mi mente.**_

_**Por cierto, este es un fic que contiene lemmon, violencia, abuso, palabras ofensivas, degradaciones a la mujer y al hombre, y cosas no aptas para menores de edad. Si lo lees es por que eres consciente de todo eso, y por que tienes el criterio para aceptarlo. No es un fic color rosa, si es de amor por que mi naturaleza es inherente a eso, pero el romance ni se va a dar en unos cuantos capítulos y tampoco es espontáneo, así que no desesperen. Bueno, si te aburren las aclaraciones pasa a la historia…1…2…3…let's start!**_

No podía concentrarme en el trabajo. Llevaba cerca de veinte impresiones de lo mismo por que no me quedaba como me gustaba, ahora si me sentía realmente incompetente en mi forma de trabajar. Hasta Sakura me ha llamado varias veces para regresarme a la realidad. Me ha traído un expreso demasiado cargado, y nada parece quitarme de mi distracción. Las horas se iban en mis pensamientos, en particular desde lo que había pasado en su casa de playa.

No es una mentira que he besado a Sasuke muchas veces, pero en general era por arranques de furia, de resentimiento o por demostrar que no iba a ceder. Ahora la situación fue totalmente diferente, lo besé por algo semejante al deseo, querer besar por que deseas hacerlo o te es necesario, no por una cuestión de resentimientos. Por ello, no había dejado de darle vueltas. Entre Sasuke y yo las cosas son demasiado claras, sólo existe la voluntad más fuerte, no puede haber lugar a compasión, a deseo, a comprensión. Eso lleva a emociones demasiado peligrosas.

Para mí que siempre he deseado controlar todo, apuntaba a uno de mis grandes miedos: a perder el control. No era algo que pudiera permitirme, no en estas circunstancias.

Me di por vencida, no daba una este día. Nunca había estado tan distraída como ahora, necesitaba un poco de aire; salí a la hora de la comida a tomarlo. Tomé mi bolso y salí a toda velocidad de la oficina. También estaba evitando verle, sería imposible dado la cantidad enorme de impresiones realizadas, sin embargo lo logré. Pude salirme de forma rápida a comer. Fue de verdad sorprendente no haber caído o tropezado con los tacones, puedo atribuírselo a la adrenalina recorriendo mi cuerpo.

Entré rápidamente a mi coche. Había comprado uno nuevo por la indemnización que me había dado Uchiha. He de decir que me ha dado el dinero como para comprar un deportivo de lujo, pero he preferido quedarme con un auto sencillo. Entre más pasara desapercibida era mejor para mí.

Los lujos eran un mal innecesario.

Arranqué el coche de forma rápida, saliendo del estacionamiento, vigilando que no me siguiera. Una vez que me considere a salvo, coloqué mi reproductor de música en la entrada respectiva y la escuche a todo volumen, cerrando las ventanas. Estábamos a mediados de noviembre, el otoño se percibía en el ambiente, las hojas tomaban ese delicado color ámbar, naranja, y marrón, el aroma del lugar estaba impregnado del aroma de avellanas tostadas, tanto que con todo y el aire acondicionado aún permanecía en mi nariz. Quizás eso era lo que me hacía falta, una tarde lejos del trabajo para pensar con claridad.

Totalmente convencida de que eso me ayudaría, llamé a Sakura para pedirle que me excusara, no me sentía del todo bien. Ella insistió en dejar su cita con Naruto para atenderme, pero le dije que no quería parecer una anciana dependiente, sólo necesitaba descanso y reposo, un bote enorme de helado y una dosis de películas. Estuve tentada a decir películas de terror, pero esas siempre me han dado miedo, a pesar de mi edad. Después de tranquilizarle, suspire.

No me iba a pasar tan fácil haber dejado el trabajo en medio de una entrega tan importante; mas si permanecía en la oficina, iba a gastar papel por estupideces, quizás un litro de crema congelada me haría pensar las cosas o por lo menos helaría bastante mi cerebro como para no pensar en nada.

Llegué a la tienda más cercana a mi casa, me equipé con galletas de arroz, con helado de chocolate y otras cosas. Normalmente trato de cuidar mi alimentación, pero en estas circunstancias lo que menos quería era preocuparme de lo que comía. Así que llevé todo eso, de lo cuál seguramente tiraría la mitad.

Entre a mi casa aventando los zapatos de tacón, sin importarme si quedaban bien acomodados en el doma, poniéndome las sandalias para entrar sobre el tatami, para después tomar de nuevo mis compras y llevarlas a la cocina. Dejé las cosas en la alacena por una parte, quedándome de forma exclusiva con el helado de chocolate y las galletas. Me dirigí a la sala, donde encendí el televisor y el reproductor de películas, poniendo un disco de una película de terror.

Como mi interés no era ponerle mucha atención, fui a mi cuarto a ponerme ropa cómoda, un chándal sencillo de color negro y una camiseta púrpura. Me quité el sostén, dejándolo en el cesto de ropa sucia, para después regresar al sofá en los primeros diez minutos de la película.

En menos de media hora llevaba cerca de medio litro de helado de chocolate, y un paquete de galletas, dejándolos a un lado por la sensación dulce que dejaron en mis labios. Tomando una frazada, me recosté sobre el sofá, y me quedé dormida. Como era de esperarse, mis sueños fueron en base a pesadillas.

El sonido insistente de la puerta, me hizo despertar. No estaba esperando a nadie, nunca esperaba a nadie que no fuera mi primo Neji o Sakura. Por lo que había hablado con Neji, mi padre lo había mandado a una reunión de negocios en Amstérdam, y Sakura seguía trabajando, además de que tenía una cita con Naruto. A Ten Ten le había pagado la renta a principios del mes, entonces no entendía quien podía ser. Quizás, me querría contar de su nuevo novio o algo así. No estaba de humor, así que grite.

-¡Ten-Ten me encuentro enferma!-mi tono ni siquiera tenía la constipación característica de estar enferma, pero no deseaba ser molestada por nadie.

-Es una pena Hyuga, por que quiero que abras en este instante-me quedé congelada en el sillón al escuchar su voz. Mierda. Era él, la persona que menos deseaba ver en estos instantes. Me levanté con lentitud, casi con miedo, cubriéndome con la frazada, como si esta pudiera protegerme de su ira. Estaba temblando y mi cuerpo sudaba, me sentía como una frágil hoja de papel. Mi mano se apoyo temblorosa sobre la puerta, sosteniéndome con dificultad. El estómago se me revolvió producto de toda la porquería que había comido. No me sentía bien.-Hyuga, abre de una maldita vez-pese a la falta de grito, por primera vez pudo imponerme ese tono autoritario suyo; indignada, contuve las náuseas y abrí rápidamente.

-¿Qué quieres?-gruñí con fuerza, apoyando lo mejor que podía mis pies sobre la alfombra. Levanté mi cara para verlo. Ahí estaba, camisa azul cielo, sin corbata, llevando el saco del traje fino color negro en el hombro, oliendo al mismo perfume de siempre, con un leve rastro de barba, seguramente se había afeitado en la mañana, mirándome con sus enormes y siempre profundos ojos negros. Mi mirada se cruzo con la suya. Desafío en silencio, aunque yo no estaba en condiciones de pelear, pues las náuseas no parecían ceder. Me llevé una mano a la boca, respiré profundo y después le dije.- ¿El acoso a los enfermos, forma parte de la empresa? Por que si es así, el día de mañana iré extender mi renuncia.

-No seas idiota Hyuga, ¿te vas a quedar sin trabajo por estupideces de niños?-a pesar de las circunstancias, no sabía a que había venido. Me movió como si fuera una muñeca, y paso a mi lado, cerrando la puerta.- ¿Cómo está eso de que enfermaste? Si lo hubieras pedido, se te habría extendido el día libre.

No le comprendía. En primer lugar no esperaba que viniera a visitarla, en segundo lugar, menos por que yo estaba enferma, incluso parecía ¿preocupado? No, eso no entraba dentro de las posibilidades en el pensamiento de Uchiha. Así que le miré tratando de mantener la mayor compostura posible, cosa en la que mi estómago no estaba de acuerdo. Era su cruel castigo por llenarlo con comida chatarra. Finalmente no aguante la sensación de náusea e ignorando cualquier norma de cortesía previamente establecida o arraigada en mí por la estricta educación dada por mi padre, de inmediato fue enviada al infierno por el vómito que se acumulaba en mi garganta.

Apenas pude abrir la puerta blanca de madera, y meterme dentro para vaciar el contenido por el escusado. No me di cuenta de su presencia hasta que vi su mano masculina, con las venas marcadas y la piel rugosa alzando mi cabello. No dijo ni una sola palabra hasta que saqué todo lo que llevaba adentro. Esto era demasiado vergonzoso.

No me avergonzaba las veces en que me había cogido, roto la ropa, hecho entrar en mi casa desnuda, pero me hacía sentir increíblemente apenada que estuviera mientras yo vomitaba. Mi boca tenía un asqueroso rictus amargo y de la chatarra. Era asqueroso.

Alcancé a incorporarme y a empujarlo o más bien, se movió ante mi intento lastimero de empujón. Me senté como pude para apoyar mi cabeza sobre la fría tina del baño y respirar un poco. El silencio de la habitación sólo era interrumpido por mi respiración agitada, ligeramente quejumbrosa.

-Lárgate-las palabras salieron de mi boca en cuanto supe que no volvería a vomitar. No abrí los ojos, no deseaba verle, además todo se me revolvía de tal forma que pensé volvería a sacar el contenido de mi estómago. Me sostenía con la poca fuerza que tenía a la bañera y al suelo, para no caer. Me sentía tan expuesta, frágil y odiaba sentirme así delante de Uchiha.

-No seas estúpida Hyuga-pude percibir que se movía, y después que su rodilla daba con mi muslo izquierdo.-Estás demasiado pálida y estás ardiendo…Voy a llevarte a un hospital.

-No me voy a mover de aquí…Uchiha, así que puedes levantarte y mover tu trasero hacía la salida-me quejé débilmente, sin mirarlo, apoyada aún sobre la bañera, la cuál al parecer me daba cierto alivio, pues la sensación comenzó a disminuir.

-Bien, si así lo deseas…-se levantó y el alivio llegó a mi, pensando en que se largaría, pero después me movió y me levantó con una sorprendente facilidad del suelo del baño ¿acaso no conocía el significado de una negativa? Al parecer no entraba dentro de las cualidades soportables para un Uchiha.

-Bájame…-le di un golpe sobre el pecho. Odiaba no tener fuerza en esos instantes. Me sentía como una muñeca de trapo a su voluntad. Pude oler la costosa loción masculina impregnada en su cuerpo. Su cercanía me ponía extremadamente ansiosa y erizaba el cabello de mi nuca. Estaba en actitud defensiva. Casi lista como para un ataque.

-Deja de comportarte como una niña caprichosa Hyuga, bien podrías darme las gracias-respondió de mala manera y cansada, como si estuviera hablando con un niño, no con una adulta. Es de las primeras veces que me recrimino por idiota. No podía pelear con él, era más fuerte que yo. En ese momento; al menos así era. Estúpido vómito, estúpida yo por forzar a mi estómago a comer cosas que no tolera, eran muchos estúpidos ese día.

Abrió una puerta, y entró a mi habitación. El aroma a lavanda se extendió en mis fosas nasales, dándome cierta comodidad. Por lo menos tenía eso de mi lado. Después, hizo el acto más sorprende e irracional que le he visto hacer a Uchiha Sasuke desde que lo conozco: me dejó en mi cama de forma delicada. Eso debería salir en los diarios. Junto con mi premio de sarcasmo del año.

-Voy a llamarle a mi médico particular, no tendrá problema alguno en venir-después salió de la habitación, dejándome totalmente desconcertada. Cerré mis ojos y me quedé dormida de forma profunda.

Su doctor resultó ser bastante agradable y atento. No podía creer que lo hubiera llamado. Mencionó que tal cantidad de comida era la causante de la náusea y que no había mucho de que preocuparse, sólo que hasta que mi estómago estuviese mejor debería seguir una dieta blanda. Le agradecí por tomarse su tiempo y Uchiha salió con él después de terminar la revisión.

Iba a pagarle la consulta, pero me detuvo diciendo que el estúpido Uchiha ya había dejado el depósito en su cuenta. Después me deseo una buena tarde justo en el momento en que él entro. Intercambiaron breves palabras antes de dejarme sola. Me incorporé y fui a lavar mi boca. Tenía un sabor realmente asqueroso y agradecí la sensación de la menta en ella. Cepillé mi cabello y limpié mi rostro del sudor, lavando mi cara. Por lo menos ya no estaba con la piel pegajosa.

Salí y pude ver como cerraba la puerta. Se giró y me vio por unos instantes, al igual que yo a él.

-Hyuga, muévete de regreso a donde estabas-gruñó, mirándome de forma amenazante, sin dar lugar a discusiones. Sinceramente, yo nunca he hecho caso a esa clase de advertencias, al menos desde que vivo sola.

-No puedes prohibirme levantarme si yo lo deseo, y menos si estoy en mi casa-gruñí cruzando los brazos. Le miré con la misma expresión desafiante de siempre, cruzando mis brazos.-Aquí te guste o no Uchiha, puedo hacer lo que me plazca.

Un duelo de miradas se estableció entre los dos, siempre el blanco contra el negro, en silencio. No iba a ceder, él tampoco. Se acercó amenazante, como un lobo que busca domar a otro. No iba a dejarme, no iba a ceder a ello. Me fue orillando a la pared con ayuda de su cuerpo, pero me negué a hacerlo con los brazos cruzados, y sin desviar la mirada de la suya. Apoyo ambas manos sobre pared, imponiendo su físico y su enorme estatura sobre mí. Le sostuve la mirada.

-¿Qué?¿Ahora practicas la intimidación física, Uchiha-san?- pronuncié su nombre de forma afilada y dura, sin apartar mi mirada de la suya, de tal forma que parecía un insulto, una bofetada. Sentía como mis fosas nasales estaban dilatadas, como la adrenalina del enojo hacían que mi corazón latiera fuertemente en mi pecho, golpeando mis costillas y como la sangre corría por mi cuerpo. Él también estaba enfadado. Sus fosas nasales estaban dilatadas, respiraba de forma acelerada, las venas se marcaban perfectamente en sus brazos descubiertos, producto de tener la camisa arremangada, sus ojos eran oscuros, fieros, y casi podía oír la lucha interna que se desataba en su cuerpo.- Sabemos que eres experto en intimidar, ¿verdad Uchiha-san?-por una razón morbosa, deseaba que explotara. Que gritara, y saliera de sus cabales. Me producía un placer delicioso y malsano imaginarlo enfadado. Me embriagaba de una gran dicha, era como una especie de droga. Igual de nociva, igual de adictiva.

-Siempre Hyuga, y si fueras inteligente ni siquiera intentarías hacerlo-sus palabras trataban en vano de ser serenas. No estaba sereno, cada una de ellas tenía un afilado veneno que era tan duro como un puñetazo en el estómago. Sin embargo, eso sólo me hacía sentir más viva, y mucho más deseosa de joderlo.

-¿Por qué no Uchiha-san? ¿Acaso debo tenerle miedo?-dije con un tono tan dulce y tan filoso que pude cortarle la garganta. Mis dedos se marcaban en la piel de mis brazos, dejando marcas rojizas en ella, casi podndome con mi cuerpo con todo el suyo, sin despegar su mano de la pared y bajo su otra mano a mi cintura, aprisioía sentir el enfado inundando mi boca. Sus puños se apretaron en la pared, y me miro de forma fija y salvaje. Ese era el verdadero Uchiha Sasuke, un salvaje primitivo oculto en costosos trajes, en una apariencia fría y serena. Pensé que había triunfado y se había quedado sin respuesta, pero me equivoqué. De forma rápida y violenta, con una de sus manos, tomó mi barbilla y hundió sus labios en los míos.

Era un beso cruento, salvaje, de dominancia. Estábamos peleando dos animales por su supremacía sobre el otro. Siempre terminábamos igual. Supongo era más sencillo desatar nuestra esencia cuando éramos violentos. Las emociones calmas, quietas finalmente eran una fachada para ser aceptados por un mundo hipócrita. Pero aquí, no había un mundo hipócrita.

Me pegó a la pared, aprisionando mi cuerpo con todo el suyo, sin despegar su mano de mi cuello y bajo su otra mano a mi cintura, aprisionándome con fuerza. Era tan instintivo, todo se resumía a dejar escapar ese enojo que surgía de mi interior, en el suyo. Su mano que estaba en mi cintura, subió con facilidad mis piernas a mi cadera, manteniéndome presa en la pared. Sus labios mordían los míos, con tal fuerza, como siempre, podía sentir el dolor mezclándose con el placer. Sus labios descendieron a mi cuello, mordiéndolo de forma deseosa, mientras me aferraba a su cuerpo con las uñas de los dedos.

-Me estás…aniquilando, Hyuga-su voz sonaba ronca, espesa sobre mi cuello, mientras jalaba la camiseta púrpura con su mano. En un movimiento rápido me llevó al suelo, y quedé bajo su cuerpo. Podía sentir la dureza de la madera fría sobre mi espalda, pero eso era demasiado excitante.-Tus senos…maldición…-estaba tan distraída que había olvidado que me había quitado el sostén y estaban expuestos debajo de la sencilla camiseta púrpura. Estaban erguidos, mostrándose frondosos bajo la suave tela. Me detuvo del cuello y bajó a morder el pezón de uno.

¿Cómo demonios eso puede ser tan jodidamente placentero? Sus dientes humedecían la zona, mandándome una sensación fría que me estaba nublando. Su mano se movía, apretando el otro con firmeza, o tirando del pezón para excitarlo. Mis piernas se enrollaron en sus caderas, y mis dedos se enredaron en su cabello negro, mientras le apretaba con fuerza contra mi cuerpo. Después bajo una de sus manos, para entrar dentro del chándal y se dirigió a donde se encuentra mi clítoris, acariciando por encima de la tela de seda de las bragas. Mis manos bajaron a donde su camisa, subiéndola para después pasar por la piel de su espalda, sintiendo cada músculo en ella. Aún habían marcas de mis uñas en ella, las sentía aumentadas de volumen en su piel.

Se quitó de encima mío para moverse a un lado y me jaló con rudeza a su cuerpo. Con su brazo izquierdo abarcaba mi cuello y pecho, obligándome a quedar pegada a su pecho, mientras con la otra seguía estimulando mi clítoris. Una de sus musculosas piernas rodeo mi cuerpo. Nunca me había sentido más poseída, como si mi cuerpo no fuera mío, como si ya no me perteneciera nunca más. Mi respiración, los latidos en mi pecho, todo se oía amplificado por su tacto.

Estaba totalmente arqueada, siendo consciente del placer que estaba experimentando en esos momentos, siendo víctima de la excitación de la que comenzaba a ser presa, y peleé contra sus brazos, por que eso no podía ser posible. No debería sentirme en una sensación de placer por Uchiha, debería tenerle desprecio, asco…no, no podía despertar esas sensaciones en mí.

-Déjame de una maldita vez-mi tono era seco, apagado, carente de vida alguna. Estaba tratando de que se largara por las buenas. O si no por las buenas de la forma que fuera.

No me esperaba ni cuando menos que se girase y me tumbara con fuerza en el suelo. Le miré como siempre, llena de enfado y él se quedó tranquilo, incluso tenía un gesto entre diversión y enfado. Eso me dio miedo. Generalmente era volátil, explosivo, intentaba de todas las formas posibles demostrarme que era el poderosísimo señor Uchiha Sasuke. Pero lo que diría a continuación no lo haría explotar o partirse a él, si no a mí. Me estrellaría como miles de pedazos, y mi orgullo conmigo.

-Señorita Hyuga, creo que no entiendes tu posición en estos momentos. No estás en condiciones de decir que deseas que pare, menos cuando tanto tú como yo sabemos, pequeña y asquerosa mentirosa, tu cuerpo desea todo lo contrario-acto seguido, llevo mis manos a la altura de mi cabeza antes de poderme siquiera mover o impedirlo. No entendí su deseo de inmovilizarme hasta que finalmente me tomó por sorpresa, metiendo uno de sus dedos en mi interior.-Siempre el cuerpo de las mujeres es más…honesto que ellas mismas-levanté mi cara y como pude le mordí una oreja hasta sacarle sangre. La escupí a un lado, en el suelo.-Sé que acabas de morderme por que lo que he dicho es crudo y cierto, pero no puedes aceptarlo. Te vencí Hyuga, te gusté o no aceptarlo. Tu cuerpo ya aceptó que lo domino yo…y no puedes hacer nada al respecto.

_**Notas de Ady:**__ Primero, no me maten. Ok, ya que sé que voy a vivir vamos al súper comentario de la semana. Uno, sinceramente había perdido la inspiración para seguir escribiendo, incluso pensé en decirle adiós a este proyecto. Pero finalmente, después de cierto tiempo, lo volví a sacar de donde estaba empolvado y decidí continuar con la aventura. _

_Bien, espero subir a la prontitud el capítulo doce, donde prometo que estos dos si acaban lo que les deje inconcluso en este capítulo (si, soy malvada y les dejo el lemon a la mitad, en algún sitio sé que me castigará el karma por eso). Bien, estos son los capítulos de transición, donde las cosas empiezan a cambiar, quizás les parezca tedioso, pero las cosas se tienen que dar poco a poco. _

_Muchas gracias a todas y todos por los reviews. Me han movido mucho para no dejar de lado este magnífico proyecto. Así que ya saben, si desean que Ady siga escribiendo pasen a dejar su review al salir._

_Y por último: ¡SasuHina y MCR forever!_


End file.
